Frame
by Tateishi Nachika
Summary: Kisah Petra yang dijadikan bingkai keluarga oleh Levi untuk menutupi hubungan menyimpangnya dengan Eren. Setelah hubungan mereka terbongkar, apa yang akan dilakukan Levi dan Eren terhadap Petra? Cinta segi tiga penuh dengan lika - liku menguras emosi! -Revisi chapter 1/ Rivetra/Riren/BL/Straight ship.
1. Frame

**0o0**

 **FRAME**

Rated M/Melodrama/Friendship/Slice of Life/OC/Modern AU/Multichapter

Warning! Content smut and dirty language!

Shingeki no Kyojin own Hajime Isayama.

Frame own Tateishi Nachika

Author note: Chapter 1 telah di Revisi, selamat membaca.

 **0o0**

 **Chapter 1** **— Frame**

.

.

.

Dalam kehidupan ini, manusia senantiasa dihadapkan pada pilihan dan takdir. Dimana takdir tidak selalu sepadan dengan pilihan. Terkadang pilihan yang dianggap benar terlalu jauh dengan harapan baik hingga derita demi derita terjadi. Penderitaan yang mengiris dan meremas hati yang sudah rapuh hingga memeras air mata. Itulah yang terjadi pada Petra Ral, wanita cantik namun nasibnya tak secantik rupa-nya.

Ia kini sedang terengah-engah dihadapan pintu apartemen sahabatnya karena berlari. Ia berulang kali menekan bel apartemen namun sedikitpun pintunya belum terbuka.

Sampai akhirnya suara bel apartemen sampai ke telinga wanita berambut panjang, Rachel Gin. Ia menarik gagang pintu menuju gravitasi dan membukanya dari dalam. Atensi Rachel menuju seseorang yang kini dihadapannya. Ia wanita yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan memiliki rambut sebahu berwarna cokelat madu senada dengan iris matanya. Ya dia adalah sahabatnya. Sampai Petra mendengar seseorang muntah-muntah dari dalam apartemen dan ia sangat mengenali nada suaranya. Kemudian tanpa persetujuan Rachel, ia berlari menuju sumber suara.

"Ulrich!" seru Petra memasuki kamar mandi dan mengusap punggung anak laki-laki yang sedang muntah di westafel.

Kemudian Petra bertanya pada sahabatnya yang mengikutinya dari belakang, "Rachel dia sakit apa?"

"Dia salah makan di sekolahnya, ditambah antibodinya yang sedang lemah..." kata temannya penuh ke khawatiran. Sedangkan yang mendengarkan menautkan wajahnya cemas, "Aku akan membawanya ke dokter"

"Tunggu Petra, dia sudah ku bawa kesana. Obatnya seharusnya diminum setelah makan, tapi saat makan Ulrich malah muntah-muntah. Jadi belum sempat ku beri obat."

"Begitu ya... terima kasih Rachel, aku akan membawanya pulang sekarang. Maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu, Rachel." wanita berambut sebahu itu menuntun anak laki-laki itu pulang.

"Hati-hati Petra, Ulrich cepat sembuh ya?" sahut Rachel, walaupun kenyataannya apartemennya saling bersebelahan.

Petra Ral. Ia adalah wanita _single parent_ yang lima tahun lalu bercerai karena alasan yang dirinya pun belum menemukan titik lurusnya.

Ia sekarang di dapur, ia mengaduk-aduk bubur yang sebentar lagi matang, di tambah irisan jamur shitake dan daun bawang lalu diberi garam secukupnya, di racik sedemikian rupa untuk makan anaknya yang sedang sakit.

Setelah semuanya selesai, ia menghampiri anak laki-lakinya yang sedang berbaring lemah dan pucat di atas kasur, "Ulrich bangun… makan dulu, nanti mama suapi, setelah itu kau minum obat ya?" Petra membaringkan Ulrich di kepala ranjang berbentuk mobil Tamiya. Namun anak itu menggeleng-geleng tidak mau makan sambil membungkam mulutnya.

"Ulrich sayang, kalau tidak makan, nanti kau tertinggal pelajaran di sekolah..." tukas Petra cemas sambil menyeka peluh keringat yang membasahi keningnya seusai kerja yang melelahkan.

"A-aa... buka mulutmu." tangan Petra mengudara meyuapi anak semata wayangnya. Awalnya Ulrich menolak namun akhirnya anak itu menyerah. Ulrich pun mau makan. "Pintar anak mama." setelah makanan itu habis, Petra memberi Ulrich obat.

Petra membaringkan Ulrich kembali untuk tidur dan memasangkan kompres instan modern berbentuk kotak isi gel untuk menurunkan demamnya. Menyelimutinya dan menemaninya hingga tertidur pulas.

Kali ini dia membiarkan kaki jenjangnya menekuk karena ranjang anaknya yang bersurai hitam legam itu tidak cukup panjang untuk melonjorkan kaki untuk menemani anaknya tidur dan berjaga-jaga jika membutuhkan sesuatu. Petra sangat menyayangi Ulrich.

Esoknya.

"Mama..." sapa anak kecil berumur lima tahun sambil meraih wajah cantik mamanya yang masih tertidur pulas. Kemudian Petra membuka matanya perlahan saat mendengar nama gelar ibu rumah tangganya di panggil. Ia meraih tangan putranya lalu mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya."Ulrich, kau butuh apa sayang, hn?"

"Mama ini sudah pagi, mama tidak pergi kerja?" Tanyanya. Petra tersenyum bak malaikat. "Uhm tidak nak, mama berniat untuk menjagamu sampai sembuh..."

"Maafin Ulrich ma, ini salah Ulrich..." katanya sedih.

"Sudahlah sayang, yang penting sekarang Ulrich cepat sembuh. Mama ingin melihat kau berlari dan bermain dengan temanmu lagi." Petra mengusap surai hitam yang terbelah bagian pinggirnya. Ulrich pun mengangguk. Petra mengecup kening putranya "Cepat sembuh Ulrich."

 **0o0**

Wanita _single parent_ bersurai cokelat madu itu setia menunggu anaknya di taman yang sedang bermain baseball bersama temannya. Ia sangat senang melihat anaknya yang sudah sembuh dari sakitnya. Kemudian ia melihat Ulrich melambaikan tangan kearahnya sambil berteriak dari kejauhan, "Mama!"

"Iya!" Petra menyahut melambaikan tangan balik. Pandangan Petra teralihkan menuju pakaian Ulrich, ia sangat bersih dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya. Dan hal itu mengingatkannya pada lelaki clean freak yang tersegel jauh dari lubuk hatinya.

Bocah itu menghampiri Petra dan memeluknya sambil mendongak, "Mama aku mau parfait. Kita pergi ke café yang biasa ya, ya?" pinta Ulrich dengan mata puppy eyes setelahnya.

Mamanya hanya tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang." kata Petra menghimbau sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Ulrich menuju audi hitamnya.

Saat di perjalanan, pandangan Ulrich menuju keluar jendela dari dalam mobil, ia mengerutkan kening, "Cih anak itu belepotan, menjijikan!" Ulrich menggerutu melihat anak kecil seumurannya memakan ice cream yang belepotan di area mulutnya.

Lagi - lagi anak itu mengingatkan tata bahasa khas seperti mantan suaminya sekaligus ayah biologisnya. Petra melepas satu tangannya dari setir kemudian mengusap rambut hitam anaknya "Ulrich, lain kali atur tata bahasamu yang baik, ya."

"Iya ma" katanya datar sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Ulrich benar-benar gambaran mantan suaminya, semuanya persis hanya saja bentuk bola dan manik matanya seperti Petra.

Sesampainya di halaman kafe, Petra memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia menuntun Ulrich masuk kafe dan mencari tempat duduk berkapasitas dua orang lalu memesan parfait kesukaan Ulrich dan secangkir green tea latte kesukaannya.

Di sudut lain, sisi sepasang mata melihat adegan romance antara putra dan ibunya. Matanya tak lepas fokus pada anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengannya dan makanan yang sedang di makannya, sama seperti dirinya. Ibunya yang cantik mengalahkan para model hanya saja tinggi badannya tidak terlalu tinggi seperti dirinya, cuma beda dua sentimeter.

Petra mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan karena terhalang meja untuk me-lap mulut Ulrich dengan ibu jarinya yang belepotan karena ice cream parfait. "Kau tadi mencaci maki seseorang karena belepotan, sekarang kau sendiri malah yang belepotan."

"Tapi, kan itu tidak di sengaja ma..." Ulrich membantah sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Petra menyentil kecil hidung mancung Ulrich "Itu sama saja."

"Tch tidak mama! Itu berbeda!" sergah Ulrich tidak mau kalah.

"Iya, iya, mama akan kalah pada pangeran kecil mama." Petra mengalah lalu menyesap cairan green tea latte di cangkirnya. Setelah semuanya selesai mereka kembali pulang.

Sejauh mata memandang, mata kelamnya mengikuti kepulangan kedua orang itu hingga menghilang dari pandangan. Yang ia ketahui wanita itu adalah mantan istrinya dan anak itu, apakah anak itu darah dagingnya? Tapi jika orang lain melihatnya dengan anak itu, semua pasti tahu jawabannya, bahwa dirinyalah ayah biologisnya.

 **0o0**

Sekitar jam 12 siang, Petra turun dari mobil audi hitam untuk menjemput Ulrich. Pandangannya menyusuri seluruh tempat dan wajah-wajah anak mungil lain keluar dari gerbang sekolah TK. Tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah menjadi tajam untuk memburu panorama jelek yang selama ini ia takutkan.

Kenyataan merealisasikan visual imajinasi dirinya akan ketakutan dan kebencian. Petra mempercepat langkah kaki jenjangnya di atas high heel setinggi tujuh cm berwarna coklat terang menghampiri panorama jelek itu.

Petra buru-buru menggendong Ulrich dari percakapannya dengan seorang pria. "Ulrich kita pulang sekarang. Sudah mama bilang jangan pernah bicara dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal, mengerti?!" himbaunya dengan nada tinggi.

"Tapi mam—" Petra tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Ulrich berbicara.

Kemudian tangan kekar berurat pria itu menahan tangan Petra namun di tepisnya. "Petra tunggu!"

Mata Petra memerah, air mata menguar dari dalam sudut matanya, "Aku harap ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau menghadapkan wajahmu pada kami!" kata Petra geram lalu berlari kecil menuju audi hitamnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada lawan bicaranya. Ulrich melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Petra sambil melambaikan tangan pada pria yang baru saja di kenalnya. "Bye bye om." sahutnya sambil tersenyum, sedangkan pria itu tersenyum tipis.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, debar jantung Ulrich tidak beraturan, ia mencengkeram sabuk pengaman mobil. "Tch mama! Kau ingin kita mati?" Ulrich berteriak karena Petra terus-terusan menancapkan gas mobil dengan kecepatan 80 sampai 90 km/jam. Petra tak mengubrisnya.

"Mama awas!" teriakan Ulrich kali ini makin keras saat petra hampir saja menabrak palang peringatan untuk perbaikan jalan. Samar-samar Ulrich menangis, "Mama… Ulrich takut..." ujarnya sendu, "Mama kenapa?" sambungnya di tengah sesegukan tangisnya.

"Maafkan mama sayang, pikiran mama sedang kacau..." keluhnya kemudian Petra memelankan kecepatan mobilnya menuju normal menjadi 50 km/jam. Setelah menstabilkan emosinya, Petra memulai mewawancarai anaknya, "Ulrich, tadi... orang itu berbicara apa saja denganmu?"

"Om itu bilang kalau Ulrich mirip dengannya, makannya dia senang melihatku." Jawaban Ulrich berhasil membuat Petra sedikit miris.

"Dengar Ulrich, kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya lagi." kata Petra, pandangannya tetap fokus ke jalanan.

"Kenapa ma?" Ulrich mengerutkan keningnya sambil menoleh, "Kau belum mengenalnya Ulrich." Petra menghimbau.

"Tapi dia baik ma..." ucapan Ulrich makin membuatnya sedih, "Baik katamu nak, kau tidak tahu perlakuannya pada kita dulu" kata batin Petra.

 **0o0**

Anak lima tahun bernama Ulrich berusaha mendorong kursi menuju meja telpon. Ia berusaha menaiki kursinya dan mengambil gagang telpon lalu menekan nomor telpon mamanya.

"Hallo Ulrich, ada apa sayang?" Ulrich mendengar suara Petra dari sebrang sana, "Mama, Ulrich mau makan parfait di café om Erd. Boleh ya?"

Petra menarik napas berat, "Boleh, tapi kau pergi dengan siapa?"

"Dengan tante Rachel ma."

"Yasudah hati-hati di jalan."

"Hn, terima kasih ma." Ulrich mengangguk dan menutup telpon rumahnya. Senyumnya sumringah menatap kartu nama orang yang ia kenal waktu lalu. Levi Ackerman nama yang terpampang manis di kartu nama tersebut.

Ulrich mendorong kembali kursi menuju meja makan kemudian pergi menuju taman. Tempat pertemuannya dengan pria bernama Levi yang baru saja dikenalnya.

Sesampainya di taman, Ulrich gelisah menunggu seseorang yang memiliki janji dengan dirinya karena sudah hampir 15 menit ia menunggu namun belum menemukan sesosok orang yang dikenalnya. Kemudian tangannya tergerak untuk mengambil ranting pohon yang jatuh dan menulis namanya di pasir.

Anak itu mengukir namanya, "Ulrich, Ul-rich" bisiknya pelan menyebut namanya dalam hati. "Aku tidak tahu nama lengkap asli margaku, temanku bilang aku anak haram..." guman hati Ulrich, sampai seseorang memanggil namanya dengan suara baritone.

Bocah itu menoleh, "Om!" Ulrich berteriak kegirangan. Ia merindukan figure seorang ayah. Rambut hitam legamnya meliuk-liuk berbarengan badannya yang berlari menuju seseorang yang bernama Levi Ackerman.

"Ulrich pelan-pelan nanti kau jatuh" ucap Levi saat Ulrich meloncat dan bergelayutan padanya.

"Dame! dame! Pokoknya Ulrich kangen sama om Levi! Kenapa om Levi terlambat?" kesahnya kecewa.

"Maaf, tadi om sedang ada urusan mendadak di kantor. Sekarang ayo kita berangkat." Levi menuntun Ulrich menuju audi hitamnya menuju café yang di sarankan Ulrich.

Saat diperjalanan, tidak ada percakapan yang serius. Hanya perbincangan kecil yang menurut kedua orang di dalam mobil itu sangatlah penting. "Om, aku nyaman sekali di mobil om Levi. Sangat bersih" sahutnya senang.

"Om tidak suka ada debu sedikit, pun." kata Levi sambil menyetir.

"Benarkah? Aku juga sangat membenci debu!" Ulrich menyahut setuju.

Sesaat setelah sampai kafe, mereka langsung memesan menu, kemudian pelayan membawakan pesanan. "Ini silahkan," pelayan itu menyajikan dua parfait.

"Om, om juga memesan parfait? Kita sama lagi!" Ulrich sangat antusias, lalu mengambil sendok kecil untuk menyantap cream parfaitnya.

"Ya, kita memiliki kesamaan lagi." balasnya.

"Om aku mau tanya" kata Ulrich tiba-tiba sambil terus makan potongan strawberry parfaitnya

"Tanyakan saja,"

"Apa itu anak haram?" tanya Ulrich, membuat orang yang di tanyanya tergugu. "Kenapa kau tanyakan itu Ulrich"

"Temanku bilang aku anak haram..."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena nama margaku mengikuti mama, bukan papa." ujar Ulrich lalu mengangkat alis, "Tch om, kenapa kau yang malah bertanya padaku? Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" gerutu Ulrich. Lagi Levi merasakan dirinya makin mirip dengannya, anak yang blak-blakan.

"Anak haram itu anak yang terlarang, anak yang lahir tanpa ikatan pernikahan. Tapi dengar, aku yakin anak pintar sepertimu bukan terlahir sebagai anak haram dan ibumu pasti wanita yang baik-baik"

"Benar, mama Petra memang wanita baik-baik, dia seperti malaikat" ucap Ulrich bangga.

Levi memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Ngomong-ngomong... kemana ayah-mu?"

Mendengar ucapan Levi, Ulrich menghentikan makan parfaitnya kemudian menunduk. "Ulrich tidak punya ayah... tiap kali Ulrich bertanya pada mama tentang ayah, mama selalu bilang kalau ayah Ulrich pergi."

Levi menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. "Kalau suatu saat ayahmu datang kembali, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Levi.

Ulrich mendongak beradu mata dengan Levi. "Kalau ayah datang, Ulrich mau bertanya dengan ayah. Kenapa ayah meninggalkan mama dan Ulrich, apa Ulrich punya salah? Kalau memang Ulrich punya salah, Ulrich ingin minta maaf..."

DEG—

Levi memalingkan mukanya di depan Ulrich karena kehabisan kata. Sampai seorang pria dengan sepasang mata biru, berambut pirang dengan ikatan dibagian belakangnya menghampiri Ulrich dan Levi. "Permisi, bisa bicara sebentar." Kata pria berambut pirang pada Levi.

Levi dan Ulrich menoleh ke arah sumber suara, "Om Erd, kau mengenal om Levi?" Tanya Ulrich terkejut.

"Kau tunggu disini Ulrich, om butuh bicara dengan orang ini." Erd menghimbau sambil menunjuk Levi.

Sekarang kedua lelaki itu menautkan wajah seriusnya di ruang sang pemilik café, Erd Gin. "Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa, Levi Ackerman." ujar Erd penuh penekanan.

"Erd Gin, langsung saja apa yang mau kau bicarakan." tukas Levi tanpa basa basi.

"Jauhi Ulrich!" Erd berkacak pinggang.

"Apa hak-mu melarangku?!"

"Aku memang tidak berhak, tapi perlakuanmu dulu pada Petra tidak bisa di maafkan! Aku bicara begini sebagai sahabatnya, aku yakin Petra juga sependapat denganku."

"Apa kau mau memisahkan ikatan antara ayah dan anak kandungnya!" ujar Levi keras.

"Cih, Kau pura-pura bodoh atau pura-pura tidak tahu? Kau sendiri yang dulu ingin memisahkan ikatan itu. Lalu apa pedulimu pada anak yang ingin kau buang, eh? Aah... aku sudah melupakannya, mengingatnya saja aku ingin mati. Aku akan mengantarkan Ulrich pulang, jadi jangan menunggunya." Erd pergi tanpa menunggu balasan Levi dan menyenggol bahu lawannya dengan sengaja .

"Brengsek!" Levi menggertakan giginya.

Erd menghampiri Ulrich dan mengajaknya pulang "Ulrich, ayo kita pulang."

"Eeh? Ulrich akan pulang bersama om Levi."

"Tidak Ulrich, om Levi sedang sibuk jadi tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang." Erd langsung menggendong Ulrich pergi untuk pulang.

Erd dan Ulrich tiba di apartemen. Petra sudah menunggu Ulrich di depan pintu dengan wajah datar menandakan sesuatu terjadi, sedangkan Ulrich menunduk merasa bersalah. "Ulrich, semenjak kapan kau mulai berbohong pada mama?" Tanyanya datar dan Erd hanya melihatnya bingung.

"...U-Ul-rich..." Jari Ulrich misuh-misuh tidak jelas.

"Tadi mama tanya pada tante Rachel, dia tidak merasa mengantarmu pergi ke kafe om Erd." kata-kata Petra mulai di cermati oleh Erd.

"Sebentar Petra," kata Erd. "Ulrich apa ini ada hubunganmu dengan om yang tadi?" sambung Erd pada Ulrich, dan Ulrich mengangguk.

"Siapa maksudmu Erd?" Petra mengerutkan keningnya. Erd bungkam karena tidak mau Petra akan terluka mengingat nama orang yang membuatnya memiliki kenangan buruk pada masa lalunya.

"Ulrich, jangan-jangan kau bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi, hn?!" Tanya Petra agak keras. Erd curiga Petra pernah bertemu Levi sebelumnya. Sampai Samar-samar Ulrich menangis kecil.

"Mama apa Ulrich salah betemu dengan om Levi, Ulrich tidak punya papa untuk bermain. Teman-temanku bilang aku anak haram..." Ulrich menangis menjadi tidak terkendali. Petra dan Erd menatapnya sendu.

Tangisan yang mulai mengeras membuat pintu kamar apartemen sebelah Petra terbuka. "Ulrich kenapa kau menangis, hn?" Tanya Rachel membungkuk sambil menepuk kedua bahu mungil Ulrich.

"Tante Rachel…." Ulrich memeluk Rachel.

"Mama dan om Erd jahat, tidak boleh membiarkan Ulrich bertemu om Levi yang baik..." mendengar nama Levi yang di ucapkan Ulrich, Rachel ikut miris.

Rachel mencoba bersikap tenang. "Iya tante mengerti Ulrich, ayo kita masuk ke dalam. Kita makan coklat saja ya? Tante baru saja selesai membuat coklat. Sekarang Ulrich tidak boleh menangis lagi..." Rachel menghibur Ulrich dan mengajaknya ke dalam apartemennya.

Erd menoleh pada Petra yang merasa sedih. "Petra, biarkan hari ini Ulrich menginap di tempatku. Rachel pasti akan menghiburnya" pinta Erd dan Petra hanya mengangguk letih menyetujui.

Sekarang Ulrich duduk di sofa, "Tante Rachel, apa tante tahu papa Ulrich itu bagaimana?" ucap Ulrich masih di sendunya. Rachel menoleh pada Erd yang baru saja ikut bergabung dengan mereka, jujur saja Erd juga bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ulrich... papamu persis sepertimu. Sifatnya, tata bahasanya, rambutnya, dan dia baik..." kalimat terakhir suara Erd mengecil.

"Benarkah?" Ulrich sumringah, "Lalu papa Ulrich dimana? Kenapa papa meninggalkan mama dan Ulrich?"

DEG—

Rachel terkesiap mendengar ucapan Ulrich dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke belakang untuk mengambil coklat buatannya. Dan Erd berpura-pura mengantuk dan tiduran di sofa. Ulrich menunggu jawaban Rachel dan Erd dengan sangat antusias.

Rachel membawa nampan berisi cokelat. "Ulrich makan coklatnya, lihat ini ada bentuk kelinci, bentuk mobil juga ada." Rachel mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak mau! Ulrich ingin tahu jawaban om dan tante!" Ulrich menyilangkan tangannya di dada, "Setidaknya Ulrich ingin tahu nama margaku tante..." sambungnya berharap.

"Ackerman! Ulrich Ackerman!" seru Rachel, Ulrich tiba-tiba berhenti menangis. Membuat Erd yang berpura-pura tidur meloncat bangun dan menyeret Rachel pergi ke kamar mereka.

"Rachel apa yang kau lakukan, eh?" gumam Erd pelan agar tidak terdengar Ulrich.

Rachel menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku tidak tega Erd, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Ulrich anakmu, eh? Aku tahu kau kecewa padaku karena aku tidak bisa memberimu anak, kan? Rahimku sudah di angkat..." kata Rachel sedih.

"Hei, hei, Rachel… itu tidak ada hubungannya. Aku sudah bilang, aku menerimamu apa adanya... jadi tolong, jangan ungkit lagi oke..." Erd ikut sedih dan semuanya makin rumit.

Sementara itu Petra termenung diruang tengahnya dengan keadaan gelap, hanya sedikit penerangan dari lampu ruangan dapurnya. Kemudian ponsel Petra bergetar yang tergeletak di meja. Ia mencondongkan badannya kedepan meja untuk mengambil ponsel.

Rachel mengirimkan video pendek Ulrich dengan catatan 'Maaf aku lupa belum mengirimkan video ini, ini adalah acara peringatan hari ayah di sekolah Ulrich beberapa waktu lalu.' Petra ingat beberapa waktu lalu ia meminta Rachel menggantikannya pergi untuk acara sekolah Ulrich karena ia sedang sibuk.

Petra kemudian mendownload video pendek Ulrich lalu menontonnya. Beberapa anak tengah membaca puisi buatannya sampai ketika giliran buah hatinya menaiki panggung. Ulrich tampak berdiri di atas panggung sambil memegang secarik kertas. Kemudian ia mulai membacanya.

 _Papa..._

 _Papa dimana..._

 _Ulrich rindu bersama bertiga dengan mama..._

 _Papa..._

 _Ulrich ingin melihat wajah papa..._

 _Jika Ulrich salah, maafkan Ulrich..._

Petra tidak pernah menyangka Puisi singkat sederhana buatan Ulrich bisa terasa begitu menyakitkan. Petra menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan kemudian dengan agak lemas ia menyandarkan punggung di sandaran sofa. Otaknya tergerak untuk melakukan kilas balik kenangan menyakitkan beberapa tahun yang lalu meskipun ia sangat ingin melupakannya.

 **Flash back on**

Levi Ackerman membuka pintu kamar yang menjadi istana dengan istrinya, Petra Ral. Yang sekarang sudah menyandang sebagai Petra Ackerman. Kemudian kedatangan Levi disambut oleh Petra sambil mengambil tas kantornya. Levi menarik kepala Petra pelan dan membawa bibirnya untuk mengecup kening istrinya, sedangkan yang di kecup menggoreskan senyumnya seindah mentari terbit.

Petra membukakan jas hitam milik suami tercintanya. "Sayang, kau pulang terlambat. Apa di kantor semakin sibuk, eh?"

"Tidak juga, hanya mampir sebentar ke rumah teman..." kata Levi singkat.

"Baiklah... kau pasti lelah. Sekarang mandi dulu lalu makan malam. Mama sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita."

"Maaf Petra, bilang pada mama aku sudah makan." kata Levi _shirtless_ sambil mengambil handuk lalu pergi mandi.

"Yasudah kalau begitu." Petra berlalu keluar kamar.

Semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Petra, Kuchel dan Kenny mertua Petra. Kecuali Levi. "Petra mana suamimu? Bukankah ia sudah pulang?" tanya mama Kuchel Ackerman.

"Kata Levi dia sudah makan ma..." ujar Petra sambil mengambil nasi dan lauk ke dalam piringnya.

"Lagi?" Kuchel mengerutkan keningnya.

Petra hanya tersenyum tipis, "Lain kali aku akan memaksanya makan malam bersama kita ma..." Petra berusaha meyakinkan mertuanya.

"Petra dan Levi kapan mau memberikan kami cucu? Kalian sudah menikah dua tahun lho..." pernyataan papa Kenny membuat Petra tersedak saat meminum air putih.

"Jika Tuhan mengijinkan pa." Petra tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya mungkin dari dulu ia bisa memberikan cucu. Tapi tiap kali selesai berhubungan intim, Levi selalu menyuruhnya meminum pil KB, katanya belum siap jika memiliki anak.

"Begitu ya... kalau begitu berikan kami cucu laki-laki, tapi aku berharap sifatnya tidak seperti Levi," Kenny menghimbau, "Tapi cucu perempuan juga tidak masalah."

"Jangan dengarkan papa, Petra. Menurut mama, mau cucu laki-laki atau perempuan sama saja yang penting lucu." Kata Kuchel dengan suara pelan.

Petra tersenyum. "Akan kami usahakan. Pa, ma..." kata Petra meski tak yakin. Tapi ia akan mencoba membicarakannya dengan Levi.

Sekembalinya Petra ke kamar. Levi tengah tertidur pulas. Kebiasaan tidur Levi yang selalu _shirtless_ membuat Petra rajin menyelimutinya. "Selamat tidur sayang," Petra mengecup kening suaminya, lalu ia pergi ke ruang kerjanya melanjutkan desainer-desainernya yang belum rampung. Sesekali Petra menatap ruang kerja Levi yang kosong didepannya yang hanya di batasi oleh dinding kaca tebal transparan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Drt drt drt

Petra mendengar ponsel Levi bergetar diatas nakas. "Levi ponselmu bergetar," gerutu Petra serak dari tidurnya, masih memejamkan mata.

"Um biarkan saja..." Levi kembali tertidur dan menarik selimut. Getaran ponsel Levi bergetar lagi.

"Levi…" Petra menggerak-gerakkan badan _shirtless_ Levi, tapi Levi tidak mau bangun. Akhirnya Petra mengambil ponsel Levi yang terus bergetar.

"Um Levi, siapa FAITH3025?" Tanya Petra sadar tidak sadar. Levi terkesiap, lalu mengambil cepat ponselnya dan pergi ke ruang kerja. Awalnya Petra heran dengan tingkah Levi tapi ia memilih kembali tidur.

Levi sempat memeriksa ruang kerjanya kalau tidak ada seorang pun yang mengikutinya. "Eh bocah. Ada apa malam-malam begini menelpon, eh?" Tanya Levi.

"Levi-san... password apartemen-mu apa?" Tanya seorang lelaki di seberang sana keliyengan.

"Hei, kau mabuk Eren. Aku pergi kesana oke!" kata Levi khawatir.

"Tidak usah Levi-chan he, he, he..." Eren tertawa kecil tidak jelas di seberang sana, "Cepat mana _password_ -nya" sambungnya.

"Tanggal ulang tahunmu dan aku bocah ditambah 11," kata Levi pelan takut terdengar oleh Petra. Kemudian telepon terputus. "Dasar bocah sialan, tidak bilang terima kasih..." Levi tersenyum tipis lalu kembali ke kamar untuk tidur.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, "Eeh... dia bilang tanggal ulang tahunku kalau begitu 30, ulang tahunnya 25, ah dua angka lagi apa ya lupa..." Eren meremas kepalanya yang pusing, "...Waktu itu dia pernah bilang tapi lupa. Aah… aku tahu, aku tahu... 1 1 artinya kau dan aku." Eren berhasil membuka _password_ apertemen Levi. Kemudian pemilik manik mata hijau itu tersungkur karena tersandung undakan pintu lalu mengesot menuju kamar dan tertidur pulas.

0o0

 _ **Petra, aku ada urusan mendadak di kantor. Maaf tidak bisa sarapan bersamamu dan juga mama dan papa. Salamku pada mereka**_ _ **—Levi.**_

Petra membaca catatan yang terpampang manis didepan cermin riasnya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia memaklumi Levi yang kadang pergi pagi-pagi sekali untuk bekerja.

Setelah mengeringkan badannya, Petra bersiap-siap dan pergi menuju dapur untuk sarapan. "Petra, dimana Levi?" Tanya Kuchel.

"Dia sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan sebelum aku bangun." kata Petra sambil mengoleskan roti dengan selai kacang kesukaannya.

Alis Kuchel terangkat, "Apakah dia benar-benar sibuk?"

"Sepertinya begitu, tadi malam saja ada yang menelponnya." kata Petra, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ma" Petra melambaikan tangannya setelah memakan rotinya.

"Hati-hati nak." Kuchel tersenyum lebar pada menantu kesayangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Levi menepuk keras bokong lelaki yang tertidur di kasur apartemennya, membuat pemilik manik hijau dengan poni depan belah tengah v terbalik itu terduduk dari tidurnya sambil mengucek matanya.

Levi kemudian duduk disamping Eren, "Eh bocah, sudah ku bilang kalau ingin mabuk bilang padaku. Kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana, eh?"

"Aku sudah dewasa Levi-chan..." Eren menggerutu kemudian menguap puas.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja bawel. Sekarang makanlah. Aku sudah membelikan makanan cepat saji." Levi mengintruksi.

"Kau baik sekali Levi-chan..." goda Eren.

"Masih terlalu pagi untuk menggodaku burger keju." Levi mengusap pucuk kepala Eren dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas, "Setelah sarapan dan mandi, pergi ke kantor bersamaku." lanjutnya.

Eren mengangguk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya merasa malu atas ciuman 'Morning kiss' dari seme-nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Levi-san jangan ngebut-ngebut!" Eren berseru ketakutan ketika Levi menyetir mobil seperti pembalap. Kemudian Levi semakin menancap gas audi hitamnya dan menangkap wajah Eren yang sudah memerah karena ketakutan setengah mati sambil meremas sabuk pengaman.

"Itu yang ku inginkan bocah. Wajah merahmu..." gumam Levi menyeringai.

"Levi-san itu tidak lucu sama sekali!" Eren memalingkan wajahnya kesal masih dengan rasa ketakutan.

Tidak lama kemudian ponsel Levi berdering dan Levi segera menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya menjadi normal. Lalu sebelah tangan Levi menekan tombol _earphone bluetooth_ ditelinga kirinya. "Halo Petra?" kata Levi sambil menoleh pada Eren, untuk mengintruksi agar Eren tidak bersuara. Tapi entah mengapa membuat dada Eren menjadi sesak.

"Iya aku sudah sarapan tadi. Iya kau juga. Hn..." Levi kembali menekan tombol _earphone bluetooth_ untuk menutup teleponnya.

"Petra-san?" tanya Eren, menyebutkan nama perempuan itu saja dada Eren menjadi sakit.

"Hn. Kau cemburu?" Levi balik bertanya sambil menyetir.

"Tidak, justru aku kasihan dengannya. Dia hanya bingkai untuk semua orang agar hubungan kita tidak terbongkar." Eren tersenyum tipis.

Levi menarik bibirnya ke atas, menampilkan seringaian, "Kalau begitu kau harus berterima kasih padanya."

"Ya, seharusnya begitu." Eren tersenyum miring.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eren kau mau pergi kamana?" Tanya wanita berambut hitam pendek sebahu yang selalu memakai syal merah walaupun sudah lusuh.

"Ke ruang Levi-san. Aku mau mengantarkan berkas-berkas." kata Eren.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menemaniku pergi belanja sore ini?" pinta Mikasa, wanita yang memakai syal merah lusuh itu.

"Aku sibuk Mikasa." jawaban Eren membuat wanita itu kecewa, "Tapi akan aku usahakan." sambungnya. Pernyataan Eren membuat Mikasa seperti terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

Kemudian Eren sampai pada ruangan sang direktur dan mengetuk pintunya.

Suara ketukan pintu sampai ke telinga Levi, "Masuk."

Eren membuka Pintu dan menghampiri direkturnya, "Levi-san tanda tangani map yang berwarna merah dan biru, lalu ini laporan perusahaan bulan ini."

Levi membuka map dan melihat kertas laporan halaman demi halaman, "Baiklah. Bocah temani aku disini, aku kesepian." Eren mengabulkan permintaan Levi dan duduk di sofa sedangkan Levi sibuk menandatangani berkas-berkas dan membaca laporan bulanan dan berhasil membuat Eren merasa bosan.

"Perlu ku bantu Levi-san? Sebentar lagi jam makan siang." Kata Eren sambil menghampiri direkturnya. Kemudian Eren berdiri dekat kursi panas Levi dan ia membungkuk untuk ikut mengamati berkas-berkas, sampai dada bidang Eren menyentuh bahu Levi. Levi tidak membiarkan kesempatan itu terbuang secara cuma-cuma, sebelah tangan Levi tergerak untuk melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggul Eren, sontak membuat Eren tersipu malu.

Gagang pintu kantor tiba-tiba bergerak, "Selamat siang! Kejutan!" Eren dan Levi terkesiap dan saling menjauh. Nyaris saja jantung Eren mencuat keluar.

"Eh kalian sedang apa?" Tanya wanita memakai blouse coklat dan rok span hitam dengan _high heel_ setinggi tujuh sentimeter.

"P-Petra-san!" seru Eren terkejut.

"Dia hanya sedang membantuku, tidak lebih." sergah Levi dengan cepat.

"Benarkah?" Petra terlihat sedikit bingung lalu mengabaikannya.

Levi menghimbau, "Petra, lain kali ketuk pintu dahulu, sebelum masuk."

Petra menyadari kesalahannya, "Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan. Ah iya ini... aku membawakan pizza, sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama."

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu." ujar Eren.

"Kenapa kau tak bergabung saja, Eren." ajak Petra, "Kebetulan aku memesan banyak. Ini!" Petra menunjukkan dua kotak datar pizza.

Levi bersuara, "Kau ikut bergabung saja Eren, lagi pula sekarang sudah masuk jam makan siang."

"Uhm baiklah, kalau begitu aku ikut bergabung..." mendengar persetujuan Eren, pun Petra senang.

Akhirnya mereka duduk di sofa kantor. "Eren, bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa." kata Petra setelah menelan pizza.

"Aku baik-baik saja Petra-san, anda sendiri?" Eren balik tanya.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja Eren. Oh iya, saudarimu Mika—" ucapan Petra terpotong karena suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk." Levi mengintruksi dengan cepat.

Perawakan yang baru datang itu seorang wanita tinggi dengan syal khas merahnya, "Mikasa!" seru Petra, "Bergabunglah bersama kami." Lanjutnya.

Mikasa mengangguk setelah menyimpan laporan-laporan lain di meja Levi, "Maaf aku mengganggu makan siang kalian..."

"Tidak perlu sungkan, Mikasa. Makanlah selagi hangat." kata Petra setelah Mikasa duduk dihadapannya.

"Baik, Petra-san."

Baru saja Mikasa akan memakan pizza namun sisi matanya melihat Eren, "Eren, di mulutmu ada saus..." Mikasa buru-buru melapnya dengan tisu.

"Mikasa, aku bisa sendiri." kata Eren sambil menjauhkan tangan Mikasa dari mulutnya. Dan Levi menatapnya dengan tajam.

Kemudian Levi menarik badan Petra mendekat, "Petra, sepertinya nanti sore aku akan pergi ke sauna. Apa kau mau ikut? Sepertinya kita sudah lama tidak jalan bersama." kata Levi, namun sisi matanya ke arah Eren.

"Aku mau Levi." sahut Petra senang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Levi mengecup pucuk rambut cokelat terang Petra.

Eren memandangnya kesal, "Mikasa, nanti sore aku akan menemanimu belanja, nanti aku traktir makan." kali ini mata Eren mengarah ke Levi. Mikasa tersenyum tipis di balik syalnya, ia tahu aksi itu untuk membuat saling cemburu antara keduanya. Mikasa mengetahui rahasia mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mikasa kau sudah belanja semua yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Eren, Mikasa mengangguk. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita ke sauna? Otot-otot ku butuh rileks..." kata Eren sambil memukul-mukuli pelan bahunya.

"Kau ingin merileks-kan otot-ototmu atau bertemu dengan Levi-san, eh?" Tukas Mikasa tanpa memikirkan perasaan lawan bicaranya.

"A-apa Mikasa, tentu saja aku ingin merileks-kan badan!" Eren mendengus.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Eren..." gumam Mikasa pelan, "Mulai berkencanlah dengan wanita lain, asal jangan dengan lelaki." Sambungnya.

"Sshh... Mikasa jangan keras-keras!" Eren cemas sambil membungkam mulut Mikasa dengan tangannya.

Mikasa melepas paksa tangan Eren yang membungkam mulutnya, "Eren berubahlah, kasihan Petra-san kalian bohongi..."

Aura wajah Eren mendadak kesal, "Mikasa aku akan pulang duluan, kau membuatku _badmood_ hari ini." Eren bergegas pergi dengan langkah besar.

"Eren…" Mikasa memandang punggung Eren yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Levi, ini milik siapa? Eh Eren?" sahut Petra membuka bagasi mobil berisi koper bernama Eren. Kemudian Levi menghampiri Petra dengan tergesa menuju belakang mobil yang terparkir di area sauna.

Levi mencoba bersikap tenang, "Iya itu miliknya, tertinggal karena kemarin terburu-buru pulang..."

"Memangnya kemarin dia pergi kemana sampai membawa koper?" Tanya Petra penasaran.

"Kita lupakan masalah si bocah ingusan itu. Kau tahu sendirikan sifatnya, eh?" Levi mencium bibir ranum Petra cepat, membuat Petra melupakan tentang koper. Sepanjang perjalanan dari sauna, tidak ada topik lain yang dibicarakan. Dengan sikap Petra yang lain dari biasanya, membuat Levi penasaran.

Levi memulai pembicaraan ditengah menyetirnya, "Petra, kenapa kau diam saja. Biasanya kau ingin pergi ke kafe temanmu setelah pergi ke sauna."

"Aku sedang malas saja..." kata Petra datar, matanya melirik keluar menuju lalu lintas.

"Apa ada yang membebani pikiranmu, eh?" ucap Levi hati-hati.

Petra menoleh dan melihat suaminya pelan, "Levi..."

"Hn,"

"Papa dan mama ingin segera memiliki cucu dari kita, aku bingung harus bilang apa pada mereka."

"Bilang saja aku belum siap untuk memiliki anak. Dan jangan lupakan untuk selalu minum pil KB." Ujar Levi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan untuk sesaat menuju Petra.

Petra menghela napas berat, tidak ada 'kata tidak' bagi Levi. Kemudian Petra bertanya lagi pada Levi, "Levi, aku ingin bertanya padamu."

Levi menoleh sekilas pada Petra, "Tanyakan saja."

"Kau dan Eren dekat sekali, tidak mungkin kalian memiliki hubungan khusus, kan?" Petra tertawa kecil menebak. Levi terkesiap dan mengerem mendadak. Membuat mobil audi hitam Levi memaksa berhenti, kemudian Levi dan Petra membentur dashbor mobil.

Levi buru-buru menoleh, "Petra kau baik-baik saja, eh?" Levi mengangkat dagu Petra yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja." Petra tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, bibirmu berdarah." kata Levi cemas.

"Kau yang seharusnya dikhawatirkan, kepalamu berdarah Levi." sahut Petra khawatir sebelum akhirnya dia tumbang sendiri, Petra pingsan dan hidungnya mimisan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Levi merangkul Petra dan menuntunnya berjalan, "Kami pulang." sahut Levi sambil mengetuk pintu. Tidak sampai lima menit, pintu itu pun terbuka. "K-kalian kenapa?" Kuchel cemas anak dan menantunya beberapa bagiannya di perban.

"Tadi ada kecelakaan kecil ma."

"Tapi kalian berdua baik-baik saja, kan? Tidak ada yang parah, kan?" Kuchel sangat khawatir.

"Untungnya tidak ada." singkat Levi.

Kemudian Levi membawa Petra ke kamar. Ia membaringkan Petra di atas ranjang dan menyelimutinya. "Istirahatlah..." Petra mengangguk, "Kau juga, Levi."

Levi duduk disamping Petra, ia menghela napas berat. "Petra maaf aku tidak bisa merawatmu, besok aku akan pergi ke Prancis. Ada beberapa pekerjaan disana."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau memang penting bagi pekerjaanmu, pergilah..." Petra tersenyum sambil menahan sakit. Levi tersenyum balik walaupun sangat tipis sekali

"Berapa lama?" Tanya Petra.

"Seminggu."

 **0o0**

Tiga hari berlalu.

Petra penasaran pada hari kecelakaan kecil beberapa hari yang lalu. Padahal dirinya hanya bercanda tentang hubungan Eren dengan suaminya, tapi ekspresi Levi waktu itu sangat serius hingga membuatnya mengerem mendadak. Levi kali ini cukup ceroboh tidak menghapus data rekaman _black box_ mobil miliknya.

Petra memasukan _memory card black box_ mobil Levi ke laptopnya yang ia ambil tadi. Dari sekian banyak folder, ia memilih folder tahun, bulan dan tanggal yang menjadi kecurigaanya. Petra mengira-ngira tanggal seminggu yang lalu dimana ia menelponnya untuk tidak lupa makan.

Setelah menekan _touch pad_ laptopnya, layar laptop Petra menampilkan isi video _black box_ tanggal yang ia pilih. _Black box_ milik mobil Levi _dual camera front_ dan _rear_ , dua kamera yang berlawanan. Memungkinkan kronologi didepan maupun didalam mobil dapat terekam.

" _ **I**_ _ **ya aku sudah sarapan tadi. Iya kau juga. H**_ _ **n...**_ _ **" Levi**_ _ **kembali menekan tombol earphone bluetooth**_ _ **untuk**_ _ **menutup tel**_ _ **e**_ _ **ponnya**_ _ **.**_

" _ **Petra-san?" tanya Eren, me**_ _ **nyebutkan**_ _ **nama**_ _ **perempuan**_ _ **itu**_ _ **saja**_ _ **dada Eren menjadi s**_ _ **akit.**_

" _ **H**_ _ **n. Kau cemburu?" Levi balik**_ _ **ber**_ _ **tanya sambil menyetir**_ _ **.**_

" _ **T**_ _ **idak, justru aku kasihan dengannya. Dia hanya bingkai untuk semua orang agar hubungan kita tidak terbongkar**_ _ **.**_ _ **" Eren tersenyum tipis**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Levi menarik bibirnya ke atas, menampilkan seringaian,**_ _ **"**_ _ **K**_ _ **alau begitu kau harus berterima kasih**_ _ **pada**_ _ **nya**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_

" _ **Y**_ _ **a**_ _ **,**_ _ **seharusnya begitu**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_ _ **Eren tersenyum miring.**_

Seketika kedua tangan Petra membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Tubuhnya menjadi gemetaran. Dadanya menjadi sesak, seolah-olah lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Mata lebarnya memerah dan nanar memandangi kosong dilayar laptopnya dengan beberapa bulir air mata yang jatuh bergulir di pipinya.

"Kalian semua jahat!" Petra berteriak sambil meremas dadanya hingga buku jari-jarinya memutih, "Aku… hanyalah sebuah bingkai..." setelah sekian lama ia menjalani hidup bersama Levi dengan suka duka. Kini ia baru tahu bahwa semuanya hanya sandiwara. kemudian Petra mencoba menelusuri satu per satu folder isi _black box_ itu.

 _ **Levi sedang menindih Eren di kabin belakang mobil. Ia beberapa kali mencium bibir Eren dengan nafsu hingga suara erangan mengiringi hujan lebat di luar mobil. Sampai Levi melepaskan ciumannya dan meminta Eren untuk mengemut penisnya yang sudah mendesak dibalik celana bahannya.**_

 _ **Eren menyeringai, "Oh, benarkah?" kata Eren sambil menggoda.**_

" _ **Cepat lakukan! Puaskan aku bocah!" Levi terengah-engah sambil membuka gesper dan ritsleting. Kemudian menarik paksa kepala Eren menuju selangkangannya, untuk sesuatu dia hisap.**_

Petra langsung mengganti tanggal lebih jauh ke belakang dua tahun lalu, ia jijik melihat dan mendengar erangan pasangan yang menyimpang itu. Terlebih suaminya sendiri dan seseorang yang sudah Petra anggap sebagai adik laki-lakinya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Air mata tak henti-hentinya jatuh dari mata amber Petra.

 _ **Eren**_ _ **membuka suara, "W**_ _ **anita mana yang akan kau jadikan bingkai keluargamu**_ _ **L**_ _ **evi-san**_ _ **, a**_ _ **gar hubungan kita tak terbongkar**_ _ **.**_ _ **K**_ _ **au tidak mau**_ _ **'**_ _ **kan orang tua mu curiga kalau kita selalu bersama**_ _ **. Terutama CEO, ayahmu. Dia benar-benar orang yang sangat tegas, bisa-bisa aku ditendang menghilang dari dunia ini.**_

 _ **Levi**_ _ **mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Eren dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan tangan lainnya untuk menyetir. "**_ _ **Kau tenang saja Eren, akan ku pastikan semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. A**_ _ **da wanita yang mengagumiku, dia seorang desainer. Cantik, pintar masak dan ta**_ _ **h**_ _ **u standar kebersihanku, mungkin dia pernah menguntitku hingga ta**_ _ **h**_ _ **u standar kebersihanku.**_

 _ **Eren**_ _ **menghela napas panjang, "L**_ _ **alu setelah menikahi**_ _ **nya**_ _ **apa kau akan melupakanku?**_ _ **"**_

" _ **E**_ _ **ntahlah, kau ta**_ _ **h**_ _ **u aku bukan g**_ _ **ay seutuhnya,**_ _ **tapi bisexual.**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Eren**_ _ **mengangkat alisnya kesal sambil mencibir, "D**_ _ **asar menyebalkan**_ _ **!**_ _ **B**_ _ **erjanjilah kau tidak melakukan se**_ _ **ks**_ _ **ual dengannya**_ _ **."**_

" _ **M**_ _ **ungkin aku melakukan**_ _ **seksual**_ _ **dengannya kalau kau membuatku marah, wanita itu yang akan**_ _ **men**_ _ **jadi pelampiasanku. Jadi jangan buat aku marah**_ _ **."**_

" _ **Akan a**_ _ **ku usahakan**_ _ **untuk**_ _ **tidak membuatmu marah**_ _ **, Levi-san."**_

"Brengsek! Jadi selama ini kau hanya melakukan seksual denganku, karena kau sedang marah dengan Eren! Aktingmu bagus sekali Levi Ackerman!" kata Petra geram. Ia tak mau lagi melihat adegan menjijikan dan percakapan yang begitu menyakitkan.

Kemudian Petra menuju ruang kerja Levi untuk menemukan fakta-fakta lain. Ia menemukan berkas-berkas penyewaan apartemen. Apartemen itu bernama Shigansina. Tidak jauh dari mansion keluarga Ackerman yang sedang ia tinggali.

Petra ingin sekali pergi kesana mumpung Levi sedang keluar negeri, tapi percuma jika tidak ada _password_ -nya. Petra berpikir keras. Ia memijit-mijit dahinya dan melihat sekeliling ruangan. Ia menyadari kalau ruangan kerjanya memiliki cctv kemudian segera pergi mengecek di ruangan khusus kontrol cctv.

Petra mengecek tanggal ketika malam-malam ada yang menelpon Levi di layar kontrol. Ia mengingat saat itu yang menelpon adalah FAITH3025.

Sebagai bagian dari keluarga Ackerman yang berada. Semua teknologi sudah mumpuni menjadi pelengkap rumah besar mewah mereka, salah satunya cctv yang sudah dilengkapi dengan audio rekam, berwarna tidak hitam putih dan bisa terhubung lewat ponsel. Namun Petra mengurungkan diri untuk menghubungkan cctv dengan ponselnya. Tidak ada sesuatu yang perlu di awasi. Tapi, setelah kejadian seperti ini, Petra ada niatan untuk menghubungkan cctv ruang kerjanya ke ponselnya.

"Apa jangan-jangan itu Eren?" sambung Petra menebak. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan rekamannya.

 _ **Levi memeriksa ruang kerjanya kalau tidak ada seorang pun yang mengikutinya.**_ _ **"**_ _ **E**_ _ **h bocah**_ _ **, a**_ _ **da apa malam-malam begini menelpon**_ _ **, eh**_ _ **?" Tanya Levi**_ _ **.**_

" _ **Levi-san**_ _ **...**_ _ **password apartemen**_ _ **-**_ _ **mu apa?" Tanya seorang lelaki di seberang sana keliyengan**_ _ **.**_

" _ **H**_ _ **ei**_ _ **,**_ _ **kau mab**_ _ **u**_ _ **k Eren. Aku pergi kesana oke!"**_ _ **kata**_ _ **Levi khawatir**_ _ **.**_

" _ **T**_ _ **idak usah Levi-chan he**_ _ **,**_ _ **he**_ _ **,**_ _ **he**_ _ **...**_ _ **" Eren tertawa kecil tidak jelas di seberang sana**_ _ **,**_ _ **"**_ _ **Cepat m**_ _ **ana password**_ _ **-**_ _ **nya" sambungnya**_ _ **.**_

" _ **T**_ _ **anggal ulang tahunmu dan aku bocah ditambah 11**_ _ **,**_ _ **" kata Levi pelan takut terdengar**_ _ **oleh**_ _ **Petra.**_ _ **Kemudian t**_ _ **elepon terputus**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_ _ **D**_ _ **asar bocah sialan**_ _ **,**_ _ **tidak bilang terima kasih**_ _ **...**_ _ **"**_

Petra mengerutkan keningnya dan berpikir, "Ulang tahun Levi tanggal 25, ditambah 11, apa mungkin 'ulang tahunmu' yang di maksud Levi adalah tanggal ulang tahun Eren..." pikir Petra.

"FAITH3025, apa angka 30 itu tanggal lahir Eren ya, besok aku coba ke apartemen Shigansina." lanjutnya. Hari ini Petra bagaikan stalker.

 **0o0**

Esoknya Petra mendatangi Apartemen Shigansina. Ia menekan tombol bel apartemen milik Levi tapi tidak ada jawaban. Petra berpikir dengan kepergian Levi ke Prancis ada Eren yang tinggal di Apartemennya.

Dua kali... tiga kali... Petra menekan bel tapi tidak ada respon. Ia berdiri dengan kebingungan di depan pintu. Ia memikirkan untuk nekat apa tidak untuk menekan tombol dial yang tersedia. Petra menguasai dirinya, kemudian dengan keberanian besar ia menekan tombol dial dengan mengingat percakapan antara suaminya dan Eren lewat cctv.

"Ulang tahunmu [30], ulang tahunku [25] di tambah angka [11]" ujar Petra pelan sambil menekan tombolnya. Mata Petra melebar saat suara digital tanda pintu berhasil terbuka.

Petra menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak sebelum masuk. Ia melepaskan _high heel-_ nya sambil menatap nanar seluruh ruangan apartemen yang terkutuk baginya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari kalau Petra tengah mengunjungi, hanya perabotan yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kehadiran Petra.

Kemudian langkahnya menuju kamar, dibukanya lemari yang berisi baju Levi dan bocah burger keju. Ia hanya menatap kosong beberapa kemeja yang tergantung didalam lemari. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengambil salah satu kemeja Levi dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya sambil mencium aroma khas Levi.

Tapi ia harus menerima kenyataan. Levi bukanlah seorang suami yang setia, bukan lagi Levi yang selalu memberi kejutan yang mengesankan dan bukan lagi Levi yang memberikan seluruh cintanya untuknya.

Kemudian ia menaruh kembali kemeja yang ia ambil tadi ke dalam lemari. Ia memilih untuk duduk di sisi ranjang yang kosong dan bersih. Petra termenung dan tiba-tiba sebutir air mata jatuh bergulir di pipinya. Dengan pelan Petra menghapus air mata itu dengan punggung tangan.

Petra merogoh tasnya dan mengambil ponsel. Ia menelpon Mikasa mengingat Levi pergi ke Prancis dan menemukan koper Eren di bagasi mobil Levi waktu lalu. "Halo Petra-san." sahut Mikasa dari sebrang sana.

"Mikasa, apa Eren ada di rumah sekarang?" Tanya Petra tanpa basa basi.

"Eren pergi ke Prancis Petra-san, ada ap—" Petra segera memutuskan jaringan telponnya. Bulir-bulir air mata membasahi pipinya lagi. Di sudut kamar itu ada bingkai foto Levi dan Eren. Levi seperti biasa dengan wajah datarnya sedangkan Eren tersenyum lebar dengan jari huruf v di depan mata bulatnya.

"Aku tahu Levi sebagai lelaki dan Eren sebagai perempuanya. Entahlah... aku bingung, aku bukan jenis menyimpang seperti mereka. Aku memiliki suami menyimpang..." batin Petra sambil tertawa miris di tengah tangisannya.

Pikiran pertama yang Petra pikirkan adalah bercerai. Tapi rasa cintanya terhadap Levi enggan untuk berpisah dengannya. Otak dan pikirannya sekarang sedang kacau dan ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat sejenak untuk menenangkan diri dari kepahitan kisah hidup dan cintanya. Ia tidak tahu pilihan apa yang ia pilih nantinya. Memilih untuk bertahankah atau berpisah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari berikutnya.

"Levi, kau sudah pulang..." sapa Petra datar. Seperti biasa Levi mengecup kening Petra jika sudah datang kerumah dari pekerjaannya. "Kau pintar sekali berakting Levi..." gumam hati petra sambil tersenyum tipis mengabaikan yang biasa ia ucapkan untuk mandi, makan bersama keluarga dan menyuruhnya beristirahat.

"Petra kau kenapa?" tanya Levi menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dengan Petra sambil mengusap sisi rambut cokelat terang sebahu wanitanya.

"Tidak apa-apa..." jawab Petra seadanya sambil memalingkan wajah dengan orang didepannya. Tapi di sisi lain, Petra juga menyalahkan diri sendiri karena mengabaikan Levi dan membuatnya sakit. Ia masih belum mau menerima kenyataan itu. Petra masih mencintai suaminya.

 **0o0**

Hari sabtu dan minggu adalah hari senggang bagi pekerja kantoran tapi Levi tidak ada di rumah. Petra memberanikan diri untuk pergi ke apartemen Shigansina, ia yakin Levi berada disana. Petra sudah memikirkan matang-matang untuk merebut Levi kembali dari orang yang ia anggap menjadi orang ketiga di rumah tangganya. Ia ingin Levi kembali ke jalan titik lurus, bukankah itu tugas seorang istri meluruskan dari yang menyimpang walaupun ia seperti orang konyol. Orang ketiganya adalah seorang lelaki.

Sekarang Petra sudah berdiri didepan kamar apartemen milik suaminya. Ia menekan bel dan menunggu untuk beberapa saat.

Kemudian suara bel apartemen sampai pada dua pasang telinga, Levi dan Eren. Mereka tidak peduli dan melanjutkan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di atas ranjang king size-nya.

Eren baru akan mengemut puting seme-nya tapi, suara bel apartemen berbunyi lagi. "Oh damn shit! Siapa yang datang di saat nikmat seperti ini!" Eren kesal, "Levi-chan, kau tidak lupa 'kan membayar semua tagihan listrik, eh?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan aku sudah membayar tagihan listrik untuk beberapa tahun kedepan. Kau tunggu disini, aku akan melihatnya." Kata Levi sambil menurunkan kaos abu-abu yang tersingkap tadi. Levi tersentak ketika matanya melihat layar digital yang terpampang di sisi pintu dalam apartemennya. Orang yang menekan bel pintu itu ternyata Petra, wanita yang dijadikan alat sebagai istrinya.

Levi menoleh pada Eren dengan panik, "Burger keju sembunyilah! Istriku datang."

Eren terkejut, "A-Apa! Darimana dia tahu kalau kita ada disini, eh?"

"Bawel cepat sembunyi! Lalu cepat keluar!" Levi mengintruksi, sisi mata Levi melihat Eren berlari menuju dapur sambil memakai celana dari telanjang bulatnya. Kemudian Eren terhenti, ia melupakan kaosnya. "Ah tidak! Kaos-ku ketinggalan!" Eren kembali lagi ke kamar untuk mengambil kaosnya.

Levi merasa Eren sudah pergi ke dapur untuk sembunyi tanpa melihat Eren kembali ke kamar. kemudian Levi membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Shit, shit, damn shit! Bagaimana ini?!" Eren tak henti-hentinya berseru kata-kata kotor. Ia benar-benar panik sekaligus bingung memikirkan tempat persembunyian yang aman. Akhirnya ia memilih sembunyi di kolong ranjang king size tapi, sebelumnya ia menyembunyikan foto selfie-nya dengan Levi.

Levi mencoba bersikap wajar dan tenang saat ia membuka pintu, "Petra... bagaimana kau tahu aku disini, eh?"

"Eren yang memberitahuku," Petra berbohong. Lalu didalam hati Levi bergumam bahwa, Eren tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh untuk memberitahu apartemennya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Petra tidak cukup pintar untuk berbohong. Yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah mengikuti alur skenario yang dimainkan oleh Petra.

Eren mendengarnya dan alisnya menyatu dibawah kolong sana, "Dia berbohong!" bisik Eren pelan di bawah ranjang.

Kemudian Levi menyuruh Petra untuk masuk dan duduk di sofa. "Levi, mengapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau menyewa apartemen, apa kau bosan dengan rumah kita, eh?" gerutu Petra setelah duduk.

"Aku ingin memberimu kejutan Petra. Selain itu, apartemen ini untuk tempat aku lembur kerja." Levi mengarahkan matanya ke tempat lain. Kemudian menawarkan minuman, "Kau mau minum apa Petra?"

"Seperti biasa, air putih." Tiba-tiba saja mereka bertingkah kaku.

Levi pergi ke dapur dan kembali dengan membawa segelas air putih lalu duduk disofa. Petra mengambil gelas berisi air putih dan meminumnya. Ia meminum air sambil melirik Levi, sampai Petra tidak menyadari bahwa tetesan air putih mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan mengenai dada. Petra buru-buru mengelapnya dengan tisu dari tasnya. Jujur saja Levi sedikit tergoda.

Petra mengedarkan pandangannya menuju seisi ruangan apartemen, tidak ada ciri-ciri orang lain selain Levi. Dan ia tergerak untuk pergi menuju kamar. "Levi, apa kamar ini untuk kita?" tanya Petra basa basi.

"Oh, ya... untuk kita..."

Kemudian Petra berjalan menuju lemari. Ia ingin tahu ekspresi apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Levi ketika dia ketahuan berselingkuh. Petra baru akan membuka lemari tapi segera di tahan oleh Levi karena banyak baju Eren. "Tidak ada sesuatu yang penting didalam sini, Petra..."

Petra kemudian memeluk Levi erat sambil menempelkan kepalanya di dada besar Levi. "Levi, aku rindu padamu,"

Levi menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Petra, "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Petra."

Petra melepaskan pelukkannya dan mendongak, "Benarkah? Jujur saja aku meragukanmu Levi..." kata Petra dan membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk di sisi kasur king size-nya.

Levi sedikit tersentak lalu menyusul Petra untuk duduk di sisi kasur. "Kenapa kau merasa ragu padaku, eh?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa kau semakin menjauh dari sisi-ku."

"..." tidak ada ucapan yang berarti dari Levi.

Petra menoleh lemah pada lawan bicaranya, "Temani aku tidur sebentar sampai sore nanti. Lalu aku akan pulang..." Petra membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan meminta Levi untuk berbaring disampingnya. Levi menurut dan menarik tubuh Petra untuk mendekat, sampai hidung Petra bisa mencium aroma maskulin Levi. Kemudian ia memejamkan mata meskipun ia tahu, tubuh Levi mungkin disampingnya sekarang, tapi hatinya untuk orang lain.

Sekitar tiga jam Levi sudah menemani Petra tidur. Posisi tidur mereka tidak berubah, masih saling berhadapan. Levi yang pertama membuka mata, sedangkan mata Petra masih terpejam tidur. Kemudian Levi tergoda untuk mengamati wajah damai yang katanya istrinya. Jari telunjuknya bergerak untuk menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Petra dalam diam. Lalu mata kelamnya melihat Petra yang meneteskan air mata dalam tidur.

" _ **I**_ _ **ya aku sudah sarapan tadi. Iya kau juga. H**_ _ **n...**_ _ **" Levi**_ _ **kembali menekan tombol earphone bluetooth**_ _ **untuk**_ _ **menutup tel**_ _ **e**_ _ **ponnya**_ _ **.**_

" _ **Petra-san?" tanya Eren, me**_ _ **nyebutkan**_ _ **nama**_ _ **perempuan**_ _ **itu**_ _ **saja**_ _ **dada Eren menjadi s**_ _ **akit.**_

" _ **H**_ _ **n. Kau cemburu?" Levi balik**_ _ **ber**_ _ **tanya sambil menyetir**_ _ **.**_

" _ **T**_ _ **idak, justru aku kasihan dengannya. Dia hanya bingkai untuk semua orang agar hubungan kita tidak terbongkar**_ _ **.**_ _ **" Eren tersenyum tipis**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Levi menarik bibirnya ke atas, menampilkan seringaian,**_ _ **"**_ _ **K**_ _ **alau begitu kau harus berterima kasih**_ _ **pada**_ _ **nya**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_

" _ **Y**_ _ **a**_ _ **,**_ _ **seharusnya begitu**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_ _ **Eren tersenyum miring.**_

"Terima kasih..." ucap Levi pelan nyaris tak bersuara untuk mewakilkan Eren, ia tidak bisa memberikan keadilan apapun untuk wanita dihadapannya. Kemudian ia melangkah pergi menuju dapur untuk memasak. Satu jam lamanya Levi memasak dan menyiapkan makanan. Sampai Eren yang ikut tertidur tadi di kolong ranjang terbangun dan ikut mencium bau aroma makanan, ia juga lapar. Dia terjebak indahnya dunia milik orang lain yang menguras emosinya.

Levi kembali menuju kamar untuk membangunkan Petra. Ia menyentuh bahu kecil istrinya dan dia pun terbangun. Petra mengucek matanya dan duduk dari baringannya.

"Pergilah ke dapur, aku sudah masak." Kata Levi kemudian pergi ke dapur. Lalu Petra segera menyusulnya setelah membasuh wajahnya.

Selama mereka makan tidak ada percakapan yang berarti di antara mereka. Tidak ada topik pembicaraan yang menjadi bahan obrolan. Hanya suara sendok yang sesekali menyentuh piring.

Setelah Petra selesai makan, ia pun bersiap pulang. Mengambil tas dan memakai sepatu _high heel_ _s_ coklatnya. Sebelum Petra keluar apartemen, ia berharap Levi akan menghentikannya. Dan ia pun berbalik dan bertanya, "Apa kau yakin tidak mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Kau pulang saja duluan, pekerjaanku masih menumpuk disini." Kata Levi dusta.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... jaga kesehatanmu." Levi mengangguk lalu Petra keluar dari apartemen.

Levi menutup pintu dan duduk di kursi dapur. Kemudian mendadak Eren keluar dari kamar dan menyahut "Aku juga lapar." Levi terkejut dan berdiri dari duduknya sampai kursinya terseret kebelakang.

"Jadi selama ini?!"

"Yah, begitulah..." kata Eren rileks, "Asal Levi-san tahu, aku tidak pernah memberi tahu tentang apartemen ini." Eren meneguk air putih yang ia tuang dari dispenser.

"Aku tahu, jika kau memberitahunya sama saja dengan kau bunuh diri. Semenjak kembali dari Prancis, tingkah Petra berubah... seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehnya. Mungkin Petra sudah tahu hubungan kita..." kemudian Levi membuka minuman berkarbonasi dan meneguknya.

Mata Eren melebar, ia tidak siap jika hubungannya terbongkar secepat ini. Walaupun ia tahu, sepintar-pintarnya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu, akhirnya akan ketahuan juga. "B-Bagaimana bisa Petra-san tahu, eh?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa mengetahuinya... dan aku berharap dia tidak membocorkannya pada kedua orang tua-ku."

Eren meremas kepalanya penuh dengan kepanikan. "Lakukan sesuatu, Levi-san! Jangan diam saja!"

Levi menaruh keras kaleng minuman karbonasi yang ia minum tadi di atas meja, "Kau pikir aku tidak panik, eh?! Jika memang hal itu terjadi, akulah orang yang akan lebih menderita daripada kau! Ayahku akan menarik semua sahamku! Kau tahu, betapa kedua orang tua-ku menyayangi wanita jalang itu, eh?!"

Mulut Eren menganga, air mata mulai menyeruak dari dalam sudut matanya, "Kalau begitu, apa hubungan kita berakhir begitu saja, eh?! Kau pilih aku atau wanita jalang kemarin sore?!"

Levi berteriak, "Tentu saja aku memilihmu bocah! Kita tidak perlu berpikir keras memikirkan apakah Petra akan membocorkan hubungan kita atau tidak. Kita tidak tahu apakah Petra sudah mengetahui hubungan kita atau belum yang sesungguhnya."

Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Jika benar Petra-san tahu, ak—"

"Jangan pernah membuat keputusan tanpa pikir panjang, Eren. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan tenangkan dirimu." Levi berusaha menguasai emosinya, "Aku juga akan pulang."

"Baiklah. Oh ya satu lagi, aku lupa memberitahumu. Selama sebulan aku dipindah tugaskan ke perusahaan cabang di Prancis, dan selama itu aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu dulu untuk menenangkan pikiran."

Eren bisa melihat gestur Levi yang menunjukkan penolakan atas keputusannya untuk tidak menghubunginya, tapi Eren tetap tidak peduli dan pergi ke kamar untuk bersiap-siap pulang ke rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Levi kembali ke rumah mewahnya malam-malam. Disana begitu sepi, biasanya ada ayahnya sedang menonton acara berita dan ibunya memasak untuk cemilan malam. Dan sekarang malah terkesan kosong.

"Levi, kau pulang..." Levi mendengar nada suara Petra tiba-tiba.

Levi menoleh ke arah sumber suara, "Hn. Dimana papa dan mama?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Petra heran, kemudian ia berpikir kembali bahwa Levi jarang sekali ada di rumah. "Mereka sedang pergi ke acara reuni di Shibuya, jadi kemungkinan mereka tidak pulang malam ini." Lanjutnya. Kemudian Petra pergi untuk mengunci pintu lalu ke kamar untuk tidur.

Sedangkan Levi menuju dapur untuk mengambil cola di lemari pendingin. Kemudian ia menyalakan televisi mencoba mengalihkan emosi yang teredam tadi di apartemen dengan Eren. Sudah beberapa kali ia mengganti channel televisi tapi sedikitpun tidak ada yang menarik minatnya. Levi mendengus kesal lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa.

Atensinya sekarang teralihkan menuju jam dinding. Ia melihat sudah pukul 23.30 waktu setempat. Tapi matanya tidak ada minat untuk memejamkan mata menyusul Petra. Sisi mata kelam Levi menuju minuman kaleng cola-nya, dan ia meneguknya lagi. Tapi setetespun tidak ada yang bergulir dari kalengnya dan membuatnya semakin kesal. Kemudian dengan tangan kuatnya ia meremas kaleng sampai ringsek lalu mematikan televisi.

Dengan perasaan yang masih kesal, Levi menyeret kakinya kedalam kamar. Hanya lampu tidur yang menerangi kamarnya. Lalu Levi melihat Petra yang sedang tidur membelakanginya. Levi menarik napas lalu membalikkan tubuh Petra menghadapnya.

Petra terkejut tiba-tiba saja badannya seperti dipaksa berbalik dan mendapati bibir Levi bertemu dengan bibirnya. Petra bisa merasakan rasa cola di setiap lumatan dari lidah Levi yang menciumnya dengan membara. Petra tidak bisa menjamin Levi melakukannya dengan sadar atau tidak. Tapi jujur saja Petra sangat merindukan moment yang saat ini ia hadapi sampai matanya mengembun.

Petra kemudian mengalungkan tangannya di leher Levi ketika suaminya itu memperdalam ciumannya. Levi meraih kedua tangan Petra yang merangkul dan menempelkannya di tempat tidur. Ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, "Akulah yang memandu permainan ini, jadi... patuhilah." Suara berat Levi yang dingin membuat Petra berubah ekspresi dari haru menjadi takut.

Levi merangkak ke atas tubuh Petra untuk menindihnya. Bibirnya kembali melumat bibir ranum Petra dengan menggebu-gebu, lalu lidahnya melesak menerobos celah bibir mungil wanitanya. Ciuman itu menghasilkan decakan nikmat dari mereka berdua. Levi kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di leher Petra dan menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan bercak merah disana.

Tangan Levi menggerayang sepanjang sisi tubuh Petra untuk menyingkap baju tidurnya yang sepanjang paha, dan ia menariknya ke atas melewati kepala dan menyisakan bra berwarna hitam. Jari Levi menelusup ke punggung Petra untuk mencari pengait untuk dilepaskan. Setelah berhasil pengaitnya dilepaskan, pun Levi segera menariknya untuk membiarkan tergeletak dilantai.

Perlakuan Levi tadi, menyisakan dua gundukan payudara yang tidak begitu besar dengan puting berwarna pink sedikit kehitaman. Petra menelan ludah sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, karena Levi terus saja memandangi payudaranya tanpa kedip. Lalu Levi menurunkan kepalanya.

"Ahh! Mnn! Ahhn!" Petra meracau ketika lidah basah Levi menghisap puncak payudara secara meluap luap sambil memainkan puting di dalam mulutnya dan sekarang ia menjadi limbung.

Berhenti menghisap, dengan wajah emosional kedua tangan Levi meremas kasar payudara Petra yang tak ia hisap. "Ah! Sakitt!" Petra berdesis berusaha menyingkirkan tangan berurat Levi. Tapi Levi terus melakukannya lagi.

Kini tangan bebas Levi perlahan menuruni perut, lalu mengusap-ngusap di belahan kemaluan Petra untuk memancing keluar cairan lendir beningnya. Sementara itu Levi terus mengecup-ngecup kedua payudara Petra bergantian. Levi memang penyuka payudara, seandainya payudara Petra berisi air susu mungkin akan berlipat nikmatnya. Tapi itu semua tidak mungkin karena Levi tidak akan membiarkan Petra hamil. Ia tidak ingin memiliki anak, baginya mempunyai anak hanya akan merepotkannya saja.

"Levi—ah!" Petra tersentak dan merapatkan pahanya yang bergetar saat jari Levi mencolek dan mencubit klitorisnya. Levi mencium Petra lagi, sedangkan tangan beruratnya terus memainkan kemaluan Petra. ketika Levi merasa cairan Petra sudah keluar, dengan dua jari Levi melebarkan lipatan kemaluannya terbuka dan memasukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya sekaligus.

Petra mengerang, sedangkan jari Levi terus menerus meregangkan lubang milik Petra sambil menarik dan memasukkan jarinya dengan tempo cepat dan berulang-ulang. Membuat pangkal paha Petra mengkilat oleh keringat cinta sepihak. Cairan lendir itupun keluar lebih banyak. Levi segera membuka gesper dan menarik ritsletingnya terbuka lalu menurunkan celana dan boksernya ke tengah pahanya dan menyuruh Petra untuk berbalik badan.

"Menungginglah!" perintah Levi.

"T-Tapi Lev," Levi malah memukul kaki Petra. Ia tidak tahu semenjak kapan Levi menjadi seorang masokis. Dengan ragu dan malu Petra pun menunggingkan tubuhnya membelakangi Levi.

"Levi! Ah, ah, ah," Petra meremas bantal saat penis Levi menusuknya dari belakang dan menyentaknya keras berulang kali agar penisnya tertanam sempurna di kemaluan Petra. ia terus memompa penisnya yang sudah keras di bawah sana sambil menumpu-kan tubuhnya pada punggung Petra. Sedangkan tangan kuat dan ber-urat Levi meremas-remas payudaranya dari belakang.

Petra tidak kuat dengan posisi ini, karena rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Ia meminta Levi untuk pelan-pelan, "Lev—ah, ku mohon... Pelan-pelan—ah."

"Seperti ini, eh?!" namun balasan Levi malah menambah pergerakkannya menjadi membabi buta. Memancing Petra untuk orgasme. Wanita itu kemudian meremas bantalnya kuat-kuat, "Aahh!" Petra menjerit orgasme, kemudian Levi menyusulnya dengan meremas pantat Petra dan memuncratkan jutaan benih sperma dimulut rahimnya. Ia segera melepas penisnya dan sebagian cairan sperma itu mengalir di paha dalam Petra.

Petra ambruk sangat lemas, sedangkan Levi segera beranjak dari ranjang mengambil tisu di atas nakas untuk membersihkan lendirnya dengan Petra. Levi memakai celananya kembali, lalu ia menyuruh Petra segera meminum pil KB, "Cepat minum pil-nya"

Petra masih lemas, "Nanti saja..." katanya lemah.

"Apa kau mau membantah suami-mu, eh? Aku ingin melihat kau meminumnya sekarang."

Dengan lemah dan rasa linu di kemaluannya Petra memungut baju tidurnya lalu memakainya. Kemudian ia mengambil pil di laci dan meminumnya dengan air putih yang sudah tersedia di atas nakas. Sedangkan Levi merapikan kemejanya yang sempat berantakan tadi dan pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Petra 'mau pergi kemana'.

TBC...

* * *

Author note:

Black box atau cctv yang biasa ada di pesawat kini sudah bisa digunakan untuk mobil (atau yang biasa kita tahu cctv mobil). Dimana Black box atau cctv ini dapat merekam kegiatan apa saja, dimulai merekam gambar, merekam percakapan, merekam posisi gigi mobil dan lainnya. Jadi jika terjadi apa-apa bisa terdeteksi penyebabnya. Kartu memorinya sama seperti kartu memori pada umumnya tapi, ukurannya sama seperti kartu memori kamera DSLR.

Black box mobil milik Levi adalah dual camera _front and rear_ , dengan kamera berlawanan. Dimana lensa depan merekam kegiatan didepan mobil dan lensa belakang memiliki sudut yang lebar. Maka dapat merekam kegiatan dari tempat duduk supir, tempat duduk depan hingga belakang, sudut kiri dan kanan mobil serta belakang mobil melalui kaca jendela. Selain itu ada sebuah mic sensitivitas tinggi yang merekam suara dalam kabin mobil.

Cctv yang ada diruang kerja Levi dan Petra adalah jenis cctv smart IP camera. Dimana kameranya dilengkapi perekam suara dan mengeluarkan alarm. Selain itu dengan kamera cctv ini juga bisa dipantau dengan smartphone dan gambar berwarna.

Masokis adalah kesenangan yang berasal dari rasa sakit fisik atau psikologis yang ditimbulkan pada diri sendiri baik oleh diri sendiri atau orang lain.

Semoga Revisi chapter 1 ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya, dan semoga Revisi chapter-chapter berikutnya cepat terlaksanakan.

Salam hangat, Tateishi Nachika. silahkan meninggalkan jejak readers ^^


	2. suffering

Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama

.

i just borrow the character

.

presented chapter 2 with the tittle 'Penderitaan'

.

FRAME

* * *

Pip ponsel Petra bunyi

 _'_ _Hari ini, aku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah ada di hatinya lagi'-Eren_

Petra membulatkan matanya, tiba-tiba saja Eren mengirimi pesan yang sangat menyakitkan baginya, inikah maksud Eren yang mengajaknya perang batin. Bunyi pesan berikutnya masuk, kali ini bukan pesan teks tapi mms, foto mereka berdua dan bertuliskan ' _kami berkencan'_

Petra menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, entah untuk ke berapa kalinya ia menangis untuk hal ini. Rasanya ia ingin masuk lubang hitam dan menghilang.

Petra menekan layar ponselnya untuk menghubungi Eren, lama tidak di angkat lalu suara dari seberang disana mulai terdengar.

 _'_ _ada apa Petra-san? Kau cemburu?'katanya sarkastik_

 _'_ _Eren, apa maksudmu melakukan ini hn?'_

 _'_ _apa kau lupa bahwa aku akan merebut Levi seutuhnya darimu'_

 _'_ _Eren tolong hentikan, ku mohon….' Petra mulai terisak_

 _'_ _aku melakukan ini karena kau melakukan sex dengannya'_

 _'_ _tapi aku dan Levi adalah suami istri yang sah, jadi tidak masalah kami melakukannya'_

 _'_ _kau memang istrinya, sosok istri ada baginya namun tidak ada di hati suamimu'_

DEG-

Tangan Petra lemas karena ucapan Eren yang menyayat hati dan menjatuhkan ponselnya. Ia menangis. Kata-kata Eren barusan seakan menamparnya. Wanita normal mana yang tidak ingin bahagia dan di cintai suaminya.

"Petra ada apa nak, kenapa kau menangis hn?" Kuchel menemui Petra untuk mengajaknya makan malam

"tidak apa-apa ma, aku hanya sedikit pusing saja. Mama duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul dan juga aku tidak begitu lapar" Petra menyeka air matanya

"baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa panggil mama saja" Kuchel menghimbau Petra dan ia pun mengangguk lalu berbaring di ranjangnya. Malam ini untuk kesekian kalinya Levi tidak pulang ke rumah.

..

Hari ini Petra berniat membawakan makanan kesukaan Levi ke kantornya, berharap dengan begini awal yang bagus akan segera di mulai. Lagi Eren selalu ada di samping suaminya, seperti gula dan semut. Dia memberanikan diri sambil mengontrol emosinya.

"Levi aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu, aku suapi ya" Petra menghiraukan Eren yang menempel pada suaminya

"letakkan saja disitu" Levi memerintah, tapi Petra menyimpannya dan membuka kotak bekalnya "aku suapi ya" Petra mengambil sumpit dan mengapit daging sapi asap

"Levi buka mulutmu" sumpit yang mengapit daging asap itu di dekatkan pada mulut Levi, Eren yang menyaksikannya berdecih geram.

"hentikan Petra, aku bisa makan sendiri" kata Levi menepis

"ku mohon makan ya, sekali saja"

"apa telingamu itu tuli Petra- _san_ , dia tidak mau makan" Eren berkomentar. Petra menaruh sumpit itu kembali ke tempatnya

"Eren, semenjak kapan kau berani bicara kasar padaku" Petra menahan emosinya, Eren hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Hening…

"kalau begitu, tidak apa-apa jika Eren yang menyuapimu, asalkan kau mau makan setelah itu aku pergi" lirih Petra sambil tangannya gemetaran, membuat Eren dan Levi menatap aneh Petra.

"aku tidak apa-apa, aku bisa melakukan ini. Demi mempertahankan pernikahanku, aku rela terluka" batin Petra beberapa kali meyakinkan diri saat suapan demi suapan menghampiri mulut Levi, Levi hanya ingin makan jika dengan Eren.

Mereka sangat mesra layaknya pasangan suami istri sungguhan, bahkan dirinya tidak pernah merasakan hal itu. Cukup batin Petra sudah tidak kuat lagi, pipinya panas menahan emosi. Ia hanya menunggu makanan itu habis sambil duduk di sofa dengan tangan yang gemetaran dan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan bulir air matanya yang jatuh yang sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa banyaknya. Rasanya kali ini ia ingin Tuhan mencabut nyawanya saat ini juga. Belum sampai makanan itu habis, Petra keluar dari ruangan Levi, sudah cukup perasaannya terluka mungkin hatinya sekarang ini sudah bernanah.

..

Seminggu berlalu, semua hari-hari Petra bertambah sepi karena Kuchel dan Kenny pergi ke Perancis selama sebulan. Selama kepergian orang tuanya Levi malah sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukan batang hidungnya di rumah.

Malam ini Petra memutuskan mengajak Mikasa untuk menginap, setidaknya ada seseorang yang bisa di ajak bicara untuk mengurangi stressnya. Tapi itu semua tidak berlaku karena Levi pulang ke rumah, ya pulang kerumah bersama dengan pacar lelakinya. Eren.

"kau berani-beraninya membawa dia kemari" Petra menunjuk Eren "Eren kau pulang sekarang!" Petra mengusir Eren tanpa basa-basi lagi

"Petra hentikan!" ujar Levi

"kau bilang hentikan? Silahkan kalian pergi dari sini!" Petra berteriak

"yang seharusnya pergi dari sini adalah kau"

"aku?" Petra menunjuk dirinya

"mengapa kau bertanya, kau lupa peranmu sebagai apa? Kau hanya bingkai dari hubungan kami" Eren semakin berani

"Eren hentikan, kau menyakitinya dan kau tidak harus berbicara kasar seperti itu" kali ini Mikasa bersuara

"benar, aku hanya sebagai pajangan kalian. Kalian puas!" pekik Petra geram sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan air matanya membasahi pipinya. Ia pergi ke dapur untuk menenangkan diri, ia sudah terlalu letih menghadapi masalah yang berhubungan dengan perasaannya, terlebih ia baru saja pulang dari kerjanya.

"Petra- _san_ minumlah dulu" Mikasa memberinya air putih, tapi tidak sempat untuk di minum, air dan gelas itu jatuh. "Petra- _san_? Kau kenapa?" sahut Mikasa yang melihat Petra dengan wajah pucat. "akh!" Petra meremas perutnya, cairan merah kental merembes dari balik rok spannya.

"Petra- _san_!" Mikasa panik, ia segera berlari ke ruang depan untuk memanggil Levi

"L-Levi-san, Petra- _san_ "

"apa" jawab Levi datar

"aku tidak tahu tapi dia sepertinya terluka, cepatlah!" teriakan Petra mulai terdengar dari dapur

"merepotkan" Levi menuju dapur dan menggendong Petra dengan _bridal style_. "oi bocah kau siapkan mobil" Levi menyuruh Eren. Semua pada posisinya masing-masing. Eren mengemudi, Mikasa duduk di kursi penumpang depan dan kursi kabin belakang di tempati pasangan suami istri.

Air mata Petra mengambang menjadi anak sungai serta teriakan kesakitan membuat Levi sedikit berempati.

"mana yang sakit?" Levi memeriksa perut Petra

"perut-ku, sakit-sekali" Petra menahan bibir bawahnya, tetesan keringat dingin mengucur di dahinya

"jika merasa sakit pegang saja tanganku" Levi menawarkan diri, sedangkan Eren yang mengetahui itu berdecih kesal " _kuso_!"

"Eren berhenti, aku saja yang mengemudi. Kau sedang dilanda emosi, berkali-kali kau hampir saja menabrak palang jalan. Kau ingin kita semua mati karena emosimu" Mikasa berdecih kesal dan menggantikan Eren mengemudi.

..

"siapa di antara kalian suami dari nona Petra Ackerman" dokter Eksentrik menatap Levi dan Eren.

"ada apa" Levi bersuara sedangkan Eren memalingkan wajahnya

"ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda. Hanya empat mata" dokter itu mengajak Levi ke ruangannya.

"kenalkan saya Hanji Zoe"

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Levi berterus terang sambil menyilangkan tangannya, membuat Hanji sedikit kesal. Hanji melupakan acara perkenalannya, bermaksud untuk membuatnya santai karena laki-laki di hadapannya terlihat begitu menakutkan.

"apa kau memiliki masalah dengan istrimu?" Hanji menebak

"apakah ini yang ingin kau bicarakan? membosankan"

"aku sedang tidak membuat lelucon " Hanji membalas Levi dengan sarkastik

"apakah seorang dokter tidak memiliki etika saat berbicara dengan tamunya" Levi tersenyum kecut

"justru karena aku dokter"

"lalu?" kata Levi datar

"tch, dokter disini bukan hanya dokter biasa tapi kami mempelajari psikologis tentang pasien kami"

"bicarakan inti masalahnya"

"ya baiklah" Hanji mulai serius karena menghadapi seseorang yang sangat membosankan "Istrimu hampir saja keguguran karena-"

"keguguran? Maksudmu Petra hamil?" Levi mengubah posisi duduknya

"jadi kau tidak tahu ck ck ck" Hanji berdecih heran

"yaaa dilihat dari hasil USG saat ini sedang mengandung berumur 2 minggu" kata-kata Hanji membuat Levi mengepalkan tangannya.

"mengapa anda tidak terlihat bahagia, dari semua orang suami yang pernah aku beritahu tentang kehamilan istrinya, mereka semua bahagia" Hanji terus terang.

"jangan samakan aku dengan yang lain" kata Levi tegas

"yaaa baiklah kembali ke topik pembicaraan, aku mengulangi. nona Petra Ackerman hamil 2 minggu dan hampir saja keguguran akibat stress yang menimpanya"

"apakah stress dampaknya seburuk itu" Levi merendahkan

"tentu saja malah lebih buruk, karena akan berdampak kepada anak dan ibu. Jika kondisi fisik si ibu lemah dan mengalami pendarahan tanpa penanganan khusus atau terlambat tertolong, maka si ibu akan mengalami kekurangan darah dan menyebabkan kematian. Lalu dampak pada bayinya bisa saja saat lahir si bayi mengalami kecacatan seperti kelainan jantung, kelainan mata dan lainnya. Jadi sangat beresiko"

" _souka_. Aku mengerti. Bisakah aku keluar dari sini" perkataan Levi membuat hanji malas berbicara empat mata dengannya

"ya silahkan" Hanji mempersilahkan "kasihan sekali, mengapa wanita itu memiliki suami yang sangat dingin, melebihi dingin musim salju" batin Hanji.

"apa yang dokter itu bicarakan" Eren bertanya saat Levi keluar dari ruangan dokter eksentrik itu

"Petra hamil dan hampir saja keguguran"

"Petra- _san_ hamil!" Eren cemas takut Levi akan menyayangi Petra karena bisa mengandung anaknya

"kau tidak usah cemas, perasaanku tidak berubah. Mana saudarimu?"

"Mikasa pulang, setelah menelfon temannya Petra- _san_ Erd dan Rachel. Mungkin besok akan datang"

..

Levi hanya menatap Petra datar yang masih tertidur dengan lemah di pagi hari. Ia sudah memikirkan matang-matang untuk kedepannya dan hanya menunggu wanita yang di tatapnya itu bangun lalu membicarakannya. Tidak lama kemudian Petra membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan suaminya sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Levi….apa yang terjadi padaku" kata Petra lemah sambil menahan perutnya yang masih agak sakit.

"kau hamil dan hampir saja keguguran" pernyataan Levi membuat Petra menangis terharu sekaligus khawatir

"sebaiknya kau gugurkan saja bayi itu" Petra membulatkan matanya "apa maksudmu Levi, kau jahat sekali. Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak khawatir terhadap kondisi kandunganku"

"untuk apa mempertahankannya, aku tidak menginginkannya dan bayi itu adalah keteledoranmu karena kau lupa meminum pil KB yang ku berikan" mata Petra sembab "dan satu hal lagi, aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. Kita cerai saja"

DEG-

Tiba-tiba satu jotosan keras mendarat di wajah datar Levi

"apakah kau harus berbicara seperti itu di saat ia baru saja sadar dari kritisnya" Erd tak tanggung-tanggung menjotos Levi yang baru saja datang dengan Rachel.

"apakah kau telah kehilangan rasa manusiamu Levi" Erd menarik kerah baju Levi

"lepaskan tangan kotor mu itu dari kerahku" kata Levi sarkastik lalu bergegas pergi setelah melepas tangan kekar Erd di kemejanya.

"dan pada akhirnya aku dan Levi berakhir seperti ini" Petra membenamkan wajahnya di balik telapak tangannya. "Petra" Rachel menatapnya sendu.

"Demi Tuhan aku sangat membencimu Levi….sangat membencimu. Semuanya aku benci semuanya…..semuanyaaaaa…mengapa hal ini terjadi padaku! Aku tidak sanggup lagi" Petra tiba-tiba mengambil gunting di nakas sampingnya, ujung gunting yang runcing ia hadapkan pada dirinya untuk menusukan ke perutnya, dia berniat untuk bunuh diri.

Dengan cepat Rachel menepisnya 'brak' gunting itu terjatuh. " petra tenanglah, kau harus sadar bahwa ada darah dagingmu yang tumbuh bersamamu Petra" ujar Rachel " kau akan menjadi wanita paling kejam jika sampai membunuh anakmu sendiri" Rachel memeluk Petra sangat erat.

"maaf! Maafkan mama, demi Tuhan aku tidak berniat membunuhmu nak!" lirih petra di tengah tangisannya sambil mengusap perut kecilnya "mari kita hidup bersama, tanpa ada seseorang penipu lagi di kehidupan kita"

"kau tidak sendiri Petra, ada aku dan Erd yang selalu menjagamu. Kau harus ingat kau sebentar lagi menjadi seorang ibu, itulah istimewanya dirimu Petra"

 **Flashback off**

Pagi-pagi sekali Petra di kejutkan oleh Ulrich " _ohaeyo_ mama" Ulrich _stand by_ di depan pintu apartemennya, ia tersenyum bahagia. Kali ini suasana hati Ulrich sudah stabil.

"Ulrich, kemarin maafkan mama ya sayang" Petra dengan cepat menggendong Ulrich dan mencium pipinya

"mama, Ulrich rindu mama" Ulrich membisikan dekat telinga Petra sambil melingkarkan tangannya erat pada leher mamanya

"mama juga rindu sekali dengan Ulrich"

"syukurlah kalian kembali akrab" sahut Rachel yang menemani Ulrich

"uhm, Rachel terima kasih sudah menjaga Ulrich semalam"

" _daijobu_ Petra" Rachel tersenyum ramah "baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Petra. Sampai jumpa Ulrich" Rachel pamitan. " _hai_ "

"mama, mama hari ini tidak boleh kerja"

"memangnya kenapa hn?"

"Ulrich mau mama menemani Ulrich naik kuda yang berputar-putar"

"uhm yang mana?"

"yang ada banyak permainan, ada yang kereta seram lalu ada yang main _dorama_ "

"oh maksudmu _Disney land_? Komedi putar, _roller coaster_ dan teater" Petra menebak. Ulrich mengangguk karena mamanya mengerti maksudnya.

"ya mama, Ulrich mau pergi kesana ya ya?" Ulrich memohon

"tapi sekarang masih terlalu pagi, sekarang Ulrich sarapan dulu baru nanti siang kita pergi kesana ok?" Petra meyakinkan

"uhm uhm" Ulrich mengangguk

..

"mamaaaa!" Ulrich menyapa Petra dari komedi putar yang di naikinya, Petra membalasnya dengan senyuman paling indah.

"setelah itu Ulrich ingin naik apa lagi hn?" Tanya Petra "istana boneka ma" sahut Ulrich penuh semangat " _hai hai_ "

"mama lihat itu, boneka itu lucu sekali" Ulrich menunjuk "itu juga ma, yang itu" Petra hanya mengusap pucuk rambut kepala Ulrich dengan gemas

"mama Ulrich mau _ice cream_ " Ulrich menarik lengan Petra menunjuk toko _ice cream_

"iya setelah itu kita pulang ya…hari sudah sore" Ulrich mengangguk. Setelah membelikan Ulrich _ice cream,_ Petra menyuruh Ulrich menunggu di taman karena ada sesuatu yang ingin di beli olehnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Petra terkejut saat kembali ke tempat yang sama Ulrich tidak ada. Ia panik sambil memanggil nama Ulrich namun tak ada respon, air mata petra mulai mengambang saat siluet Ulrich terlihat oleh pandangan mata.

"Ulrich…." lirih Petra sambil menangis, ada yang janggal. Ulrich bersama seseorang yang sangat ia hindari, Levi Ackerman.

"mama" Ulrich dan Levi berbalik menghadap Petra dengan jarak 1 meter. "mama, apa benar om Levi papa Ulrich?" pernyataan Ulrich membuat batin Petra teriris.

"…."

"mama jawab Ulrich" Petra bingung harus jawab apa, memang benar Levi ayah biologisnya, tapi tidak pantas untuk menjadi ayah Ulrich setelah perlakuannya dulu. Apakah ia akan jujur, tapi akan membuat Ulrich sedih.

"mama" Ulrich memecahkan lamunan Petra, Ulrich bertanya kesekian kalinya

Dengan segenap keberanian dan mengumpulkan energy, Petra mencoba membuka mulutnya dari bungkam

"benar, dia papamu" jawab Petra lemah, Ulrich sangat bahagia

"tapi, dia tidak pantas jadi papamu"

"hn… _doushite_ mama?" Ulrich keheranan

"papa mana yang tega meninggalkan anaknya sendiri, papamu meninggalkan mu Ulrich, bahkan saat pertama mama hamil dirimu, papamu ingin kau lenyap dari dunia ini" Petra menangis "papamu meninggalkan mu dan mama"

"Petra…." Bisik Levi

Seketika bulir air mata jatuh dari pipi mungil Ulrich, Ulrich menjatuhkan _ice cream_ -nya dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Levi yang menautnya.

"mama"Ulrich berlari menuju Petra, dengan cepat Petra menggendong Ulrich.

"Ulrich maafkan papa" Ulrich menghiraukan Levi, yang jelas saat ini Ulrich sangat sedih dan mempererat rengkuhannya pada Petra "mama kita pulang" kata Ulrich ditengah sendunya

"iya, kita pulang sekarang" Petra mengabulkan permintaan Ulrich

"Petra, Ulrich maafkan aku" tapi Petra menghiraukannya dan berlalu sampai hilang dari pandangan. Ulrich masih membenamkan wajahnya pada dekapan Petra. Levi hanya bisa mengacak rambut hitamnya. Menyesali perbuatannya dulu menelantarkan orang yang paling berharga melebihi segalanya karena keegoisan dirinya.

..

Kuchel hendak membereskan ruang kamar yang sudah lama ditinggalkan oleh anaknya, Levi dan mantan menantunya. Dilihatnya sebuah kotak ukuran sedang yang tersembunyi di bawah ranjang _king size._ Diambilnya kotak itu lalu di buka, betapa mencelos dan sesak di dadanya melihat isi di dalam kotak itu, ia menangis. Foto lusuh hasil rekaman USG berumur 2 minggu yang di ambil 5 tahun lalu dan gelang kertas atas nama Petra Ral pernah di opname di rumah sakit. Kuchel langsung membungkam mulutnya menahan tangis, tapi tetap saja bulir air matanya selalu jatuh tanpa di minta dan berlari ke kamarnya. Kamarnya dan suaminya Kenny. Ia menceritakan peristiwanya yang baru saja ia alami, perasaan geram dan emosi Nampak pada kedua orang berumur hampir 50 tahun itu.

Levi _shock_ setibanya di rumah tiba-tiba saja mamanya Kuchel melempar foto hasil USG Petra ke hadapan wajah datarnya, di susul dengan papanya Kenny yang sangat menahan amarah.

"apa yang kau lakukan Levi Ackerman!" Kuchel meninggikan suaranya, Levi sedikit tersentak baru kali ini melihat mamanya semarah ini. "aku Tanya apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Petra! Jawab!" Levi tetap diam.

"kau menceraikan Petra saat ia mengandung anakmu, dimana? Dimana hati nuranimu Levi! Aku tidak merasa punya anak seperti itu karena aku tidak pernah sama sekali mengajarkannya padamu" Kenny mengelus bahu istrinya yang sangat marah, walaupun ia sendiri geram terhadap Levi, tapi laki-laki dapat menahan emosi ketimbang wanita.

"kau!..." Kuchel menunjuk Levi dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu terhenti dan menangis di hadapan Levi "kau tahu tidak, saat aku hamil dirimu, mengurusi dirimu setelah lahir bersama papamu. Kami berdua sudah cukup lelah bergantian susah tidur mengurusi dirimu. Bayangkan Petra yang melakukannya seorang diri huh! Menghadapi kehamilannya seorang diri, menahan sakit dan batin sendiri ketika melahirkan belum lagi mengurusi bayi yang lahir menyita waktunya, ketika anaknya membutuhkan papanya! semuanya melakukannya seorang diri, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana saat anaknya bertanya kemana dan dimana papanya dan Petra bingung harus menjawab apa " Kuchel terhenti saat tenggorokannya sudah sangat berat untuk berbicara

Levi menunduk menyembunyikan bulir-bulir air mata yang berjatuhan tanpa diminta. Ia tahu dan sadar bahwa dirinya memang salah. Kata-kata mamanya seolah-olah menampar dirinya yang seharusnya memang pantas untuk ia dapatkan.

"minta maaflah padanya" kali ini Kenny yang angkat bicara, Levi masih tetap berdiri masih dengan kepala tertunduk. "aku sudah melakukannya, tapi dia menolak untuk memaafkanku"

"kau pikir gampang untuk memaafkan masalah seperti ini dengan mudah huh! Kau membuangnya" Kuchel menimpali "aku malu memiliki anak sepertimu Levi Ackerman, bahkan aku malu jika menghadapkan wajahku pada Petra, terlebih jika…..Petra mempertahankan kehamilannya dan melahirkan"

"laki-laki….Petra melahirkan anak laki-laki" Levi bersuara, membuat Kuchel dan Kenny tergugu

"sekarang, saat ini juga kita semua minta maaf pada Petra dan anaknya" Kenny menghimbau

"mama…mama istirahat saja, Ulrich akan mengurusi mama" Ulrich membawakan segelas air putih untuk mamanya yang sedang tidak enak badan disamping ranjang mamanya setinggi dada Ulrich.

"terima kasih Ulrich sayang…. Sekarang hari minggu, kamu tidak ingin bermain dengan temanmu hn?" Petra mengelus puncak rambut Ulrich

"tidak, Ulrich mau bersama mama saja" Petra tersenyum kecil sambil menahan kepalanya yang pusing "kalau begitu Ulrich menonton tv saja ya, biar mama istirahat dulu" Ulrich mengangguk

Ting tong…. Ting tong…..

"mama…biar Ulrich yang membuka pintu, mungkin itu tante Rachel" Petra mengangguk. Beberapa saat tidak ada suara sama sekali, Petra memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dari tidurnya walaupun agak sulit untuk di gerakan dan kaki sulit untuk di ajak berjalan. Petra menahan mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia terkejut saat orang yang datang menuju apartemennya adalah orang-orang dari masa lalunya. Mama Kuchel, papa Kenny dan… Levi, sedangkan Ulrich bersembunyi di belakang kaki Petra. Ulrich tidak tau kedua orang setengah baya itu, yang ia tahu adalah Levi, papa yang tidak ingin mengharapkannya ada di dunia ini.

"Petra…maafkan aku nak" Kuchel memeluk Petra tanpa arahan dari siapapun lalu menangis, begitu juga Petra ia menangis.

Petra duduk di sofa, disamping kanannya adalah Kuchel dan samping kirinya adalah Ulrich yang tiada henti-hentinya menyembunyikan diri di belakang petra. Sedangkan di sofa yang berlainan ada Kenny dan Levi di hadapannya.

Semuanya Nampak canggung, yang dulunya akrab bersapa ria dalam satu atap yang sama, tapi kali ini memiliki atmosfer yang berbeda.

"Petra, kami tahu kau tak segampang itu memaafkan kami. Tapi, apakah dia cucu kami" Kenny memulai percakapan, Petra hanya tersenyum kecil

"iya, dia Ulrich" Petra mengelus surai halus putranya, sedangkan Ulrich terus saja memeluk erat sang mama sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Petra karena ia tidak tahu semua orang yang datang mengunjunginya, terutama ada seseorang yang tidak ingin ia lihat dengan matanya, rasanya terlalu sakit jika anak seumurannya terciprat dengan masalah yang pelik ini.

"tentu saja, saat pertama kali melihatnya aku sudah tau dia cucuku. Semuanya persis Petra dan Levi" Kuchel bersuara dan lagi-lagi memeluk mantan menantunya "aku tahu, aku tahu persis Petra…aku juga seorang wanita, pasti berat hamil, melahirkan dan membesarkan anak seorang diri"Kuchel menangis lagi, Petra pun akhirnya menangis histeris melampiaskan kesedihan yang tidak sempat di lampiaskan saat itu. Ulrich tidak tahu persisnya ikut menangis karena mamanya menangis. "uhuk..uhuk…" Petra terbatuk di tengah tangisnya "Petra badanmu panas, kau pasti demam" Kuchel memeriksa kening Petra mantan menantunya yang sangat ia sayangi seperti anaknya sendiri

"Levi, kau antar Petra ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat, biar aku dan mamamu yang menangani Ulrich, kau bicarakan baik-baik dengan Petra" Kenny menghimbau Levi

Levi melangkahkan kakinya menuju Petra dan menyentuh tangan mantan istrinya untuk bangun dari duduknya yang terlihat lemas. Tapi Ulrich menepisnya "jangan berani-berani sentuh mamaku!" dada Levi mencelos, anak kandungnya sendiri berbicara seperti itu.

"Ulrich, biar papamu mengantar mamamu yang sakit, ia butuh istirahat. Kita bermain saja ya dengan kakek dan nenek" Kenny merayu Ulrich.

"kakek, nenek"

"iya kita kakek dan nenek Ulrich" Kenny meyakinkan dan menggendong tubuh mungil Ulrich. "Kita bermain ya, bersama nenek di taman" Kuchel menambahkan

Levi dengan cepat menggendong Petra ala _bridal style_ , seperti dulu saat bahagia menjadi pengantin baru, awalnya Petra menolak, tapi tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia butuh bantuan orang lain untuk membantunya beristirahat.

Kenny dan Kuchel meminta izin untuk membawa Ulrich pergi bermain. Sedangkan Levi sibuk mengurusi Petra. Mulai dari mendudukannya saat minum, dan mengompresnya, seharusnya ia menolak. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, rasa yang pernah singgah di hati Petra masih tetap ada sampai saat ini. Mungkin sampai mati jika ingin benar-benar melupakannya.

"Petra maafkan aku, walaupun aku tahu kau mungkin tidak akan pernah memaafkanku tapi….kali ini, ku mohon"

"memangnya kau kemana selama ini hn? Seharusnya kau dulu berada di sampingku. Menemaniku membantu Ulrich belajar berjalan, mengajarkan Ulrich mengeja huruf alphabet, menunggu Ulrich saat pulang sekolah. Kemana figure seorang ayah yang Ulrich butuhkan? Aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan sekalipun kejadian ini menimpa anakku" mata Petra mengembun

"ku mohon, berikan aku kesempatan kedua. Aku berani bersumpah aku akan membahagiakan kalian berdua sampai luka itu hilang atau bahkan kita tidak pernah mengalami hal ini pernah terjadi" Levi mencium Petra, melampiaskan sarat akan emosi saat ini terjadi, Petra tidak membalas ciuman Levi dan mendorongnya

"entahlah, yang jelas aku membutuhkan waktu"

..

Lelaki datar mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di meja berulang kali. Sangat menyebalkan menunggu seseorang yang sudah lama ia nantikan namun belum juga menunjukan batang hidungnya. Bukan gayanya sama sekali.

"jika kau datang hanya untuk meminta pertolonganku, lupakan saja Ackerman" pria pirang bernama Erd Gin duduk di hadapan mantan suami sahabatnya.

"aku sudah bersabar menunggumu lebih dari satu jam yang lalu dan kau bicara kasar padaku, bukankah itu sangat tidak sopan"

"bukankah itu yang pantas kau dapatkan" ujar Erd, Levi mengepalkan tangannya geram, tapi karena ia yang memiliki kepentingan, ia harus bisa mengatur emosinya.

"lalu ada kepentingan apa kau ingin menemuiku, rasanya seperti mimpi siang bolong. Tiba-tiba menghubungiku untuk bertemu"

"memang benar ucapanmu sebelumnya, aku menginginkan Petra kembali, jadi aku butuh bantuamu"

"tch, apa aku tidak salah dengar" Erd meremehkan

"…"

"aku rasa kau harus menyimpannya dalam-dalam untuk memiliki Petra kembali"

"dengar Erd Gin, aku kesini dengan niat yang baik-baik"

"jika kau hanya memberinya luka, tak akan ku biarkan kau melakukannya untuk yang kedua kalinya"

"apa kau menyukainya?" Levi menebak

"jaga sikapmu! Aku sudah memiliki istri!" Erd berkacak pinggang

"…"

"jangan pikir kau lupa perlakuan mu dulu terhadap Petra, kau menceraikannya saat ia hamil anakmu, setelah itu kau pergi begitu saja. Kau tidak tahu penderitaan seperti apa yang menghampirinya, setelah kau bicara padanya pagi itu, Petra hampir saja bunuh diri"

"…"

"bukan hanya itu, dokter yang menangani Petra saat itu memberitahuku bahwa kondisi Petra lemah dan akan membahayakan dirinya jika dia mempertahankan kandungannya. Tapi Petra bersi keras mempertahankannya walaupun nyawanya menjadi taruhannya."

"jangan kau pikir setelah itu baik-baik saja, Petra di fitnah oleh warga setempat bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pelacur yang hamil di luar nikah, tanpa suami. Akhirnya aku dan Rachel memutuskan untuk mengajak Petra pindah menuju apartemen yang berdekatan, selain tempat aman, kami juga dapat menjaganya jika terjadi sesuatu"

"terima kasih kau telah menjaganya" sahut Levi, Erd menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan ceritanya

"setelah bayi mungil Petra menghirup oksigen pertama kalinya, Petra _drop_. Dia koma, antara hidup dan mati. Syukurlah motivasinya untuk menimang Ulrich Petra bangun dari 3 hari dari komanya. jika tidak, mungkin saat ini kau tidak akan pernah menemukannya melainkan hanya daftar kematiannya." Levi hanya bisa menunduk sambil tertatih.

"kau tahu setelah kau perbuat pada Petra? Tidak hanya berdampak padanya tapi juga pada Ulrich. Saat lahir Ulrich memiliki kelainan jantung"

DEG—

Tangan Levi bergetar, dan ia sembunyikan ke dalam sakunya dari meja.

"U-Ulrich…kelainan jantung?" Levi tak percaya

"benar, itu semua ulahmu" kata Erd "selain itu, anak lugu sepertinya harus mendapatkan cercaan oleh temannya karena tidak memiliki ayah. Kau tahu artinya? Temannya bilang ia anak haram"

Levi kala itu mengingat saat Ulrich bertanya padanya apa itu anak haram. Ini bukan gayanya sama sekali, tapi ia merasakan ada sesuatu seperti air mengambang pada matanya.

"Levi. Aku Tanya padamu, seberapa hinanya Petra sampai kau tega menyakitinya" Erd serius

"…" Levi masih tertunduk, merasa tak ada jawaban, Erd pun berdiri hendak pergi

"tunggu! lalu bagaimana caranya untuk menebus semua dosa itu"

"pertama, yang harus dilakukan pendosa sepertimu adalah meminta ampun pada Tuhanmu dan kedua berusahalah merebut hati Petra kembali sampai ia memaafkanmu, bahagiakan Petra dan Ulrich. Tapi berjuanglah dengan sangat keras hingga dapat menutupi penderitaan yang pernah Petra alami" Erd menasehati

"tapi ku beri tahu satu hal. Petra adalah wanita yang baik dan setia. Jika kau berani menyakitinya lagi untuk kedua kalinya, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu demi sahabatku" Erd bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Membuat Levi berpikir dari perkataan Erd barusan, bahwa ia masih memiliki kesempatan walaupun hanya 1%.

* * *

author note:

maaf baru update lagi, author sempetin nulis di sela-sela kesibukan author. tadinya mau di tamatin di chapter ini, tapi ternyata di luar dugaan...maka akan berlanjut di next chapter, kemungkinan chapter 3 End.

semoga di chapter 2 ini bikin readers greget!

author mau curhat dikit. author gak sengaja nemu video Levi x Petra malem ini pokoknya sedih banget deh videonya, nih author kasih linknya watch?v=AuuJJc-tZi0 sumpah bikin nangis. selamat menangis readers :(

oh iya satu hal lagi, entah penting atau gak note ini. bagi readers yang nunggu fic author yang belum selesai atau masih on going seperti Frame, Levi a single parent dan our bond never break up, jangan bersedih hati coz author juga dikit-dikit lanjutin ficnya kok. jadi tunggu update-tan berikutnya ya, yaa walaupun agak lama mungkin. coz author lagi mempersiapkan skripsi. bye... sampai jumpa see ya in the next chapter. don't miss it.

review please :3


	3. Side Story

gomenasai baru bisa update, semoga fic ini bisa mengobati readers yang mungkin menunggu lanjutan fic ini (?)

ok tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, check this out!. selamat membaca, semoga tulisan author kali ini enak di baca.

Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama, i just borrow the character

.

.

.

Side story [ jalan yang ku pilih ]

 _Apakah masa depan bisa diputuskan sekarang? Tidak apa-apa untuk menempatkan hidupku kepada cinta?_

 _Lebih dari semua orang, aku berubah seperti parfum. Aku seperti bukan diriku sendiri, bahkan aku meragukan diri sendiri. Jam yang selalu ku pakai akan selalu menempatkan waktu yang berbeda. Lebih dari siapapun, aku merindukanmu setiap waktu. Lebih dari siapapun aku mempercayaimu. Kesepian, kesepian dan kesepian yang tidak terkira. Akan tetapi disisi ku, kau bisa merubah air mataku menjadi kekuatan. Saat itu kau melamarku Levi Ackerman. –Petra Ral_

* * *

Siluet Levi datang dari balik pintu. perawakan tinggi dengan mata bulat berwarna hijau sudah lama menunggu diruangan sang empunya. Raut sang pemilik kantor itu kali ini lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Levi- _chan_ , kenapa anda terlihat lesu begitu? Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku" Eren merasa ada yang aneh dalam diri Levi. setelah satu jam yang lalu CEO sekaligus _seme_ -nya itu pergi keluar untuk makan siang atau kurang lebih istirahat di jam istirahat kantor.

Levi mendesah "tidak apa, tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan burger keju" kata Levi datar. Eren yang merasa curiga kini sudah bernafas dengan lega. "baiklah kalau begitu Levi- _chan_ , aku pergi dulu" Eren undur diri dan dibalas anggukan oleh Levi.

Bayang-bayang tadi siang kini menyeruak ke dalam pikirannya kembali. saat ruangannya kini sepi. Bayang-bayang saat dirinya pergi keluar untuk makan siang dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, ia melihat _copy_ -an dirinya. Anak itu dan ibunya, tidak salah lagi wanita itu mantan istrinya dan anak yang dibawanya adalah anak biologisnya. Wanita itu tidak menggugurkan kandungannya. Pikiran bodoh! Mana ada seorang ibu yang tega membunuh anaknya Levi menggerutu dalam hati.

Anak itu. Hanya sebentar saja aku melihatnya, satu jam kemudian tiba-tiba saja aku merindukannya. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dadaku sesak sekali Levi membatin. Sebelah tangannya terangkat ke dada, mencengkeram bagian depan jas hitamnya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Apakah ini yang biasa orang bilang bahwa ikatan orang tua dan anak itu kuat.

Tapi, ayah macam apa yang tega ingin membunuhnya bahkan sebelum anak itu lahir. Levi mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. Apakah anak itu akan menerima aku sebagai ayahnya?. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu begitu saja datang menyerangnya.

Di café. Mikasa melirik jam tangannya, lalu memandang ke luar jendela, memerhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Sambil menunggu seseorang ia menyesap kopinya dan membaca buku.

Wajah memerah dan napas terengah-engah. Rambut pendeknya berantakan akibat angin tapi sama sekali tidak mengacaukan penampilannya sebagai desainer ternama. "Petra-san" Mikasa membungkuk. "maaf, aku terlambat" kata Petra sambil mendudukan Ulrich yang dibawanya.

"tidak apa-apa, aku hanya datang terlalu cepat"

"jadi, aku minta tolong padamu untuk menjaga Ulrich. Rachel dan Erd saat ini sedang sibuk. Begitu juga denganku". " aku senang memiliki kesempatan menjaga Ulrich" jawab Mikasa jujur.

Petra mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Ulrich "Ulrich sayang, Ulrich main sama Mikasa _nee-san_ dulu ya. Nanti mama akan menjemputmu"

"mama jangan lama-lama ya" Ulrich anak yang penurut. Petra terus-menerus sibuk, kadang Ulrich dititipkan dengan orang terdekat, tapi dengan begitu, Petra sekaligus mengajarkan kepada Ulrich tentang _social_. Di tengah sibuknya ia memperhatikan tumbuh kembang anaknya dengan baik. Ia membaca artikel bahwa anak umur 5 tahun sebaiknya dikenalkan dengan orang baru agar memiliki rasa _social_ yang tinggi. "iya, mama tidak akan lama. Jangan nakal ya, mama pergi dulu" Petra mengecup kening Ulrich.

"aku pulang" Eren pulang sangat cepat hari ini. Saudari tirinya yang bernama Mikasa duduk santai didepan televisi menonton kartun. "oi Mikasa, semenjak kapan kau mulai menonton acara seperti itu?" kata Eren sambil melepas sepatunya. Mikasa hanya menolehnya sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada layar di depan matanya. Sikap Mikasa yang suka berubah-ubah, membuat Eren memaklumi jika ia tiba-tiba saja bersikap dingin, pemalu, dan sebagainya.

Lelaki itu menuju dapur untuk minum. Tapi Eren merasa seperti ada yang memata-matainya, ia bersikap tenang sambil meneguk minuman kaleng berkarbonasi yang baru saja ia ambil dari lemari pendingin.

Tiba-tiba saja sesosok anak kecil muncul dari samping lemari dingin. Membuat si pecinta horror berimajinasi dari adegan yang pernah dilihatnya dari layar lebar. "Ulrich mau minum itu juga". Seketika Eren melonjat kaget." _nani_?" Eren membulatkan matanya.

Sesosok anak kecil itu tidak plontos, ataupun berwajah pucat dan lain sebagainya yang beraksesoris menyeramkan. Melainkan anak kecil imut, mata besar berwarna lembayung senja dan memiliki rambut berwarna hitam legam. Membuat lelaki itu menghela nafas lega.

"anak kecil seperti dirimu tidak boleh minum ini, _nii-san_ ambilkan sekotak susu untukmu ya" Eren berusaha menasehati anak kecil di hadapannya, walaupun dihatinya berkata bahwa anak itu terlihat tidak asing. Anak itu menggeleng "tidak mau! Ulrich mau yang _nii-san_ pegang". Sekarang ia tahu bahwa anak itu bernama Ulrich. Eren hanya bisa menepuk dahinya, ia sama sekali tidak pintar menghadapai anak kecil.

"Mikasa!" panggil Eren

"kau saja yang kesini" Mikasa balik berteriak. Eren menuntun Ulrich menuju Mikasa. "Mikasa, ini anak siapa?" Tanya Eren. "oh,... dia anak kenalanku. Ia sedang sibuk jadi, menitipkannya padaku"

Eren menatap Ulrich yang sekarang sedang memeluk kakinya dengan polos, masih untuk meminta minuman berkarbonasi.

Eren menghela nafas berat. "Ulrich". Yang di panggil namanya memiringkan wajahnya dengan polos "Ulrich bermain saja dengan Mikasa _nee-san_ , _Eren_ _nii-san_ lelah dan mau istirahat" Eren melepaskan pelukan Ulrich dikakinya dan pergi ke kamarnya.

" _nee-san_ , Ulrich haus" Mikasa tersenyum dan mengantarkan Ulrich ke dapur. Ia membuka lemari pendinginnya bersama Ulrich. Ulrich memanjang-manjangkan badan dan tangan untuk meraih minuman yang dia inginkan. "Ulrich jangan minum yang itu ya, tidak boleh. Kalau Ulrich sudah besar baru boleh. Sekarang Ulrich minum susu kotak saja ya" Ulrich melengkungkan mulutnya hampir menangis. "nanti _nee-san_ kasih mainan" dengan cepat Mikasa merayunya lagi. Saat itu juga Ulrich tersenyum kembali.

"Ulrich duduk dulu disini ya…sambil menonton kartun, _nee-san_ ke kamar dulu mengambil mainan untuk Ulrich. Jangan kemana-mana" ujar Mikasa dan Ulrich mengangguk.

Tidak begitu lama, Mikasa kembali dari kamarnya dan memberikan Ulrich boneka _teddy bear._ Ulrich menatapi boneka itu, seulas Mikasa tersenyum. Eren yang wangi setelah mandi hendak ke dapur dengan melewati Ulrich dan Mikasa. Ia tertawa "Mikasa….dia itu anak laki-laki, bukan perempuan". "yang ada di kamar ku cuma itu" Mikasa mendengus dan menjuruskan tatapan matanya yang mematikan. Eren menahan tawanya.

Eren mengajak Ulrich. "Ulrich sini sama _nii-san_ , _nii-san_ Eren punya banyak mainan" kata Eren saat ia mengingat masih memiliki mainan saat kecil. Ulrich sumringah dan mengikuti Eren ke kamarnya.

Srak-sruk-srak-sruk. Eren mencari-cari kardus mainannya dulu, dan akhirnya ketemu. Tangan Eren menarik isolatip yang menempel di kardus dan membukanya. "ini, mainlah" kata Eren saat isolatip itu terbuka

"wah…banyak sekali, _arigato_ _nii-chan_ " Ulrich mengambil mainan mobil Tamiya kesukaannya, sama seperti Eren yang menyukai mobil-mobilan itu. "brum brum brumm" Ulrich memainkan mobilannya kesana kemari. Dilantai, meja, sampai ditangan Eren. "Ulrich, tangan _nii-chan_ bukan sirkuit" Eren berdeham. Ulrich tidak menghiraukan, ia malah memainkan mobilanya ke kepala Eren yang sedang bersandar dikepala kasur. Membuat rambut Eren tersangkut pada roda mobil.

Walaupun Eren sedikit kesal, ia merasa sedikit terhibur karena keberadaan Ulrich. "Ulrich, bagaimana kalau Ulrich bermain yang lain hn?" bocah itu menatap Eren polos. "uhm...maksud _nii-chan_ -"

"menggambar" sahut Ulrich memotong perkataan Eren " Ulrich mau gambar _nii-chan,_ Ulrich mau gambar" ujar Ulrich bersemangat sambil menarik-narik kecil kaos yang dipakai Eren.

"kertas dan pensil warnanya pinta saja ke Mikasa _nee-san_ ya. Setelah itu Ulrich boleh menggambar di kamar _nii-chan_ " Eren memerintah sambil melanjutkan membaca bukunya dan Ulrich keluar dari kamar.

10 menit, 30 menit, lalu satu jam. Anak polos itu tidak kembali lagi ke kamar Eren menggerutu dalam hati. Ia menutup bukunya berinisiatif untuk menemuinya. Perawakan tinggi itu pergi ke ruang keluarga. "Mikasa, kemana bocah itu?"

"dia sudah pulang, di jemput oleh mamanya"

"oh"

Dua minggu berikutnya

 _Mikasa, aku sudah ada di taman.—Eren_

Mikasa membalas pesan Eren.

 _Aku sudah dijalan. Jadi tunggu sebantar lagi.—Mikasa_

Eren menghela napas berat. Menunggu adalah sesuatu yang paling menyebalkan bagi semua orang, ia tidak tahu mengapa alasan Mikasa ingin mengajaknya ketemuan dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar taman setempat. Pandangannya teralihkan dari anak-anak bermain _baseball_ ke toko mainan. Dia mengingat Ulrich.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" kata pelayan toko. "o-oh...aku bisa mencarinya sendiri, terima kasih". Setelah 15 menit mencari, akhirnya dia menemukan mainan yang sekiranya pas untuk Ulrich.

Mikasa yang baru saja turun dari _Taxy_ melihat Eren sedang bertransaksi dengan kasir di toko mainan. "Eren?"

"terima kasih tuan, selamat datang kembali" Eren hanya tersenyum membalas pelayan toko. "m-mikasa?" ia melihat Mikasa sudah berdiri di balik pintu kaca toko.

"k-kau sudah datang?" tanya Eren canggung sambil mencoba menyembunyikan kantong plastik belanjaannya . "baru saja" jawab Mikasa. Ia terlihat tidak tertarik untuk mencari tahu apa yang Eren sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"oh..perihal kau mengajakku kesini, ada apa?" Eren memulai percakapan sebelum ia melupakan alasan utama Mikasa mengajaknya kesini. "uhmm aku ingin kau menemaniku makan, ada _cafe_ baru yang tidak jauh dari sini. terasa canggung untuk makan sendiri"

Eren mengerutkan dahinya "kita jauh-jauh kesini, hanya untuk menemanimu makan?". "ayolah, sekali ini saja" raut wajah Mikasa sungguh-sungguh. "naiklah ke mobil"

Eren mendekati Mikasa "nee Mikasa, apa ibunya Ulrich tidak menitipkannya lagi padamu?"

"memangnya kenapa?" Mikasa menoleh sambil menatapnya curiga. "t-tid—." kata Eren terpotong karena ponsel Mikasa berdering.

" _moshimosh, hai_ , hn...iya aku akan segera menyusulnya" Mikasa tiba-tiba saja bergegas pergi menghiraukan Eren yang bertanya mau kemana.

Setelah satu jam menunggu. Mikasa yang tiba-tiba pergi tidak jelas tadi, akhirnya Eren mendengar hentakan kaki masuk. "Eren _nii-chan_ " Eren terlonjat kaget, suara itu. Suara Ulrich.

" _nii-chan_..." Ulrich berteriak dan berlari kecil menemui Eren sambil membawa kertas gambar dan _crayon_. "lihat...lihat _nii-chan_ , Ulrich punya ini, di belikan mama tadi" kata Ulrich bersemangat sambil menunjukkan kertas gambar dan _crayon_ yang ia bawa pada Eren.

Eren menyambut Ulrich dengan senang "bagaimana kalau Ulrich gambar kucing, nanti _nii-chan_ akan memberi hadiah pada Ulrich". " _hontouni nii-chan_?" mata Ulrich berbinar. "hn tentu saja"

Ulrich dengan semangat menggambar kucing, bulunya warna coklat dan warna matanya berwarna hijau. "uhm...sepertinya _nee-san_ kenal dengan wajah ini" Mikasa ikut bergabung dengan Ulrich. "ini Eren _nii-chan_ " jawaban Ulrich membuat Mikasa menahan tawanya.

"apa yang kau tertawakan, Mikasa?" Eren menyahut dari kamarnya sambil mengambil barang yang ia ingin berikan pada Ulrich. "yosh ketemu!"

"coba lihat gambarnya" Eren mengambil hasil gambar Ulrich. Ia garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal, ia berpikir sejenak pada gambar yang ada di tangannya. Dengan polos Ulrich memberitahu "itu _nii-chan_ ". Eren berdeham geli "memangnya _nii-chan_ mirip kucing?" Ulrich mengiyakan. Mikasa tertawa geli.

"yasudah, ini mainan untuk Ulrich" kata Eren "Ulrich suka?" bocah itu mengangguk senang. Mikasa baru sadar saat itu Eren pergi ke toko mainan dan membelikan Ulrich robot Ultraman.

Pemilik mata warna hijau itu terus memandangi Ulrich yang sibuk dengan mainan barunya. Ia merasa tidak asing melihatnya. Ia yakin bahwa dirinya pernah bertemu dengan orang yang mirip Ulrich.

"nee Mikasa?" kata Eren sambil mengintimidasi "kau bilang Ulrich itu anak temanmu, tapi aku belum pernah mendengar kalau kau mempunyai teman yang sudah menikah, apalagi mempunyai anak"

"..."

"kenapa setiap aku melihat anak itu, rasanya tidak asing" Eren melanjutkan. "jadi, dia itu anak siapa?"

"jika aku memberitahumu, apa kau akan menyesal dan rasa sayang pada anak itu akan berkurang"

"maksudmu?" tanya Eren heran dengan pernyataan Mikasa

"Ulrich adalah anaknya Petra- _san_ " jawab Mikasa jujur

DEG—

"a-anaknya Petra- _san_?" Eren meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak salah dengar. Pantas saja wajahnya tidak asing, dari bola matanya berwarna oranye di sore hari, sama seperti ibunya dan, yang lainnya bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengenalinya, semuanya persis _seme_ -nya. Levi Ackerman.

Mikasa menatap Eren "bagaimana? Kau tetap menyayangi Ulrich?"."entahlah" Eren menjawab dengan lesu. "dari awal aku memang tidak terlalu menyukai bocah itu" seulas Eren tersenyum kecut.

Langkah Eren terhenti saat menuju kamar, Ulrich menarik celana panjang Eren dan meminta untuk menemaninya untuk pipis. "kau sudah besar, ke kamar mandi sendiri bisa kan?" Ulrich menggeleng. "apa mamamu tidak mengajarkannya hn?"

"mama...mama sudah mengajari Ulrich, tapi Ulrich belum bisa". Eren berdecak kesal "kalau begitu sekarang coba sendiri, kau tidak akan bisa sebelum mencoba" Ulrich mengangguk dan pergi ke kamar mandi sendiri.

Mikasa mencopot celemek "saatnya makan siang" ia merapikan makanan di meja. Siluet tinggi Eren duduk di meja makan dengan malas. "he...Ulrich mana?" tanya Mikasa

"dia tadi ke kamar mandi" tidak lama Ulrich kembali. "Ulrich sekarang makan ya" perintah Mikasa dan bocah itu kesulitan menaiki kursi karena terlalu tinggi. "Mikasa, kursi itu terlalu tinggi untuknya". "mengapa kau tidak membantunya? Aku sedang menyiapkan sup" dengan cepat Eren mengangkat Ulrich dan mendudukannya di kursi, tapi masalah lain datang. badan Ulrich terlalu kecil, kepalanya hanya terlihat setengah dari meja.

Sekarang Ulrich sudah bisa makan setelah Eren memberi ganjalan bantal pada kursi yang di duduki Ulrich. Eren merasa tidak nyaman melihat Ulrich makan berantakan karena sendoknya yang terlalu besar. "Mikasa, sendoknya terlalu besar untuk anak 5 tahun".

"Mikasa, kau terlalu ceroboh menaruh gelas terlalu pinggir, itu berbahaya. Kalau mengenai bocah itu bagaimana" rasanya Mikasa kenyang sebelum makan, dari tadi Eren menyuruhnya begini dan begitu.

...

Ulrich sangat aktif sekali, beberapa kali bocah itu menganggu Eren yang sedang bersantai di samping halaman rumahnya.

Eren dengan cepat membaringkan Ulrich yang tidak mau diam dan menggelitik-gelitikkan perut Ulrich. "hentikan Eren _nii-chan_ , geli…geli…." Sahut Ulrich sambil tertawa. "siapa suruh tidak mau diam hn" Eren tidak menghentikan tangannya untuk menggelitik Ulrich dan melupakan siapa Ulrich sebenarnya.

Ditengah tertawanya Ulrich kesakitan. Mikasa yang baru ingat kata-kata Petra bahwa Ulrich memiliki kelainan jantung, ia langsung menghampirinya. Eren yang baru menyadari kesakitan Ulrich, langsung berhenti menggelitiki.

"sebentar, aku ambil dulu obatnya" Mikasa dengan cepat berlari mengambil obat ditasnya yang diberikan oleh Petra. "Eren tolong ambilkan air putih" perintah Mikasa.

Ulrich meringkuk diatas kasur empuk Eren menahan sakit "mama….mama..sakitt..hiks" Ulrich meremas dadanya. Eren sudah kembali membawa gelas. "Ulrich minum obat ya, biar sakitnya berhenti" Mikasa membaringkan Ulrich dan memberikannya obat. Setelah debar jantungnya kembali normal karena kejadian tadi yang begitu mendadak, Eren mulai bicara. "Mikasa". "shh" Mikasa menutup mulut Eren dengan jari telunjuknya.

Ulrich tertidur karena efek obat yang ia minum. Eren memulai percakapan yang tidak sempat terutarakan tadi. "kau beri obat apa tadi? Memangnya dia sakit apa?"

"Ulrich punya kelainan jantung" kata Mikasa sambil mengusap rambut Ulrich agar terjaga saat tertidur. Eren merasa bersalah karena tadi menggelitiki Ulrich.

" kenapa begitu?" Tanya Eren

"Ulrich punya kelainan jantung dari lahir, karena saat ibunya hamil ia stress". Entah mengapa perkataan Mikasa seakan menyindir sekaligus menamparnya. "tapi.." Mikasa melanjutkan "kata Petra- _san_ , Ulrich akan di operasi setelah umurnya 5 tahun, mungkin bulan-bulan ini".

"baiklah kalau begitu, tolong jaga Ulrich. Aku akan menelfon Petra- _san_ agar cepat menjemput Ulrich" Mikasa melangkah keluar dari kamar Eren.

Kecil, mungil, lucu. Itulah deskripsi Eren pada bocah yang tertidur di hadapannya "kau begitu polos" Eren mengusap rambut Ulrich "dan juga menyedihkan".

Langkah Eren terhenti saat tangannya digenggam oleh tangan lain, tangan kecil Ulrich yang meraihnya, tetapi matanya terpejam. "pa-pa….Ulrich mau papa". "bocah itu mengigau".

Pelan-pelan Eren melepaskan genggaman Ulrich, agar tidak terbangun. Ia duduk ditepi ranjangnya, melihat mainan Ulrich yang terjatuh tadi yang ia berikan kepadanya, mengingatkan kembali saat masa-masa kecil kebersamaan dengan ayahnya. Grisha Jaeger. Yang telah meninggalkan dunia saat ia masih duduk dibangku kelas 6 Sekolah Dasar. Sosok ayah yang menguatkan dirinya dari kenangan kelam yang sangat ia benci dulu, kini sudah jadi abu.

Mikasa menghentikan dari lamunannya. Ia hendak mau mengambil Ulrich. "aku mau mengambil Ulrich, mamanya sudah menjemputnya" kata Mikasa. "tunggu" kata Eren tiba-tiba "ini, mainan Ulrich. Ketika sadar mungkin dia akan mencarinya" Mikasa mengerti dan mengambil Robot Ultraman dari tangan Eren.

Ulrich masih tertidur digendongan Mikasa. Efek dari obat itu sangat awet. "tidak biasanya Ulrich tertidur sesore ini" kata Petra

"tadi Ulrich kambuh, tapi segera diberi obat, jadi mungkin efeknya masih lama" jelas Mikasa. "syukurlah kalau begitu, 2 bulan yang akan datang Ulrich baru bisa di operasi". Mikasa mengerti. "yah kalau begitu terima kasih sudah menjaga Ulrich". "sama-sama Petra- _san_ ".

Lama menunggu kereta, Eren menjatuhkan diri ke kursi yang telah tersedia di peron tersebut. Di hari liburnya ia ingin mengunjungi makam ayahnya di Shibuya. Ditunggu pasti akan tiba, Tokyo Metro akhirnya datang, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan memilih tempat duduk yang nyaman. Perjalanan menggunakan kereta adalah cara paling efektif, bebas hambatan dan cepat sampai menuju tujuan, tapi harus ia urungkan untuk saat ini "kami meminta maaf kepada seluruh penumpang, kereta ini sementara akan berhenti. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya terima kasih"

Eren menghela nafas berat dan bersandar pada kursi. Bola mata hijaunya menuju langit-langit kereta, langit-langit kereta tersebut seakan-akan seperti layar lebar mengisahkan dirinya dulu. Kenangan yang tidak ingin ia ingat sama sekali, kenangan itu adalah mimpi buruk baginya karena saat itulah ia kehilangan identitas seksualitas dirinya. Eren adalah korban pelecehan seksual _senpai_ lelakinya saat sekolah dasar. Ia menjadi bingung karena hal itu, apakah sewajarnya menyukai wanita atau laki-laki. Eren telah salah memilih jalan, ia menyukai laki-laki.

Dia melanjutkan melihat pemandangan di luar jendela, saat kereta sudah kembali bergerak. Rumah-rumah dan gedung-gedung semuanya terlewati. Perjalanan menuju Shibuya sedikit terlambat, tapi tidak sedikitpun membuatnya malas untuk melangkah menuju tanah tempat tinggalnya dulu. Selamat datang Shibuya.

Tanpa malaikat bersayap, Ibu dan Mikasa. Ia mengunjungi makam ayahnya seorang diri. Satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui rahasia itu sudah terbaring menyatu dengan tanah, tidak ada lagi kekuatan untuk mengarahkannya ke jalan yang benar.

Tapi, saat itu kehadiran lelaki yang tidak begitu tinggi mengubahnya menjadi yakin akan pilihannya. "dia pernah bercerita padaku bahwa, ia memiliki hal yang sama denganku saat di Prancis. Bukan pelecehan seksual tapi karena lingkungan yang membawanya menuju hal tersebut" batin Eren. Menjalani cinta tanpa memandang apapun bersama Levi Ackerman.

"Ayah, apakah aku salah? Apa yang harus ku perbuat?" kata Eren di depan pusara ayahnya. Grisha Jaeger. Betapa kesepian saat ayahnya sudah pergi untuk selamanya, tapi setidaknya ia pernah merasakan kehadiran seorang ayah. Bayangan Eren tiba-tiba menuju Ulrich, dia sekalipun tidak pernah bahkan merasakan kehadiran seorang ayah sejak dini. "Aku ini menyedihkan ya? Ayah." Tanya Eren dalam hati.

* * *

author akui kali ini ficnya gak terlalu banyak, tapi next time kalau waktunya memungkinkan secepatnya update dan lebih banyak. terima kasih telah memberikan kritik dan saran. sekali lagi review readers sangat berarti untuk membangun author. jadi... jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak yaa...

oh iya ada kabar gembira, bagi kalian yang pernah terbesit dalam pikiran anda sekalian (?) yang mem-pairingkan Erwin X Petra (Erutra), author punya new story buat Erutra. tapi mungkin akan di upload beberapa hari lagi. hint, seperti biasa genre family. ok see ya. bye bye~


	4. Someone

akhirnya selesai juga nulis update-an fic FRAME ini, maafkan author yang lamban update ini ya

selamat membaca

* * *

Chapter 4 'SESEORANG'

.

.

.

Cahaya terik siang tidak menurunkan semangat seorang wanita berambut pendek untuk melangkah menginjakkan kakinya di kantor. Lima jam bekerja, Pemilik nama Petra Ral menunduk menahan perih sambil memegangi perut dengan sebelah tangan. Ia lupa untuk makan, maagnya kambuh.

Nifa, wanita berambut pendek asisten Petra hanya menatapnya prihatin. Ia sangat mengerti keadaannya. Wanita _single parent_ yang gigih bekerja, mengurusi anak semata wayang yang sakit dan diceraikan begitu saja oleh sang suami tanpa rasa berdosa disaat hamil anaknya. Mengerikan bukan. Nifa tidak tahu alasan mengapa mereka bisa bercerai, padahal menurutnya mereka adalah pasangan suami istri yang sangat sempurna.

"Petra-san, aku akan membelikan makan dan obat. Jika kau mau" Nifa menawarkan diri dan wanita itu mengangguk. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Nifa membelinya, ia sudah kembali dalam hitungan menit. Itulah kenapa Petra memilihnya untuk menjadi asistennya, ia sangat cekat dalam bekerja dan segala hal.

Setelah menunggu atasannya selesai makan, Nifa mondar mandir tidak jelas sambil memainkan jarinya, ada hal penting yang ia ingin sampaikan pada atasannya. Petra menatapnya bingung.

"ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Nifa?" kata Petra mengerti dan menyuruhnya duduk

Nifa menjatuhkan diri pada kursi dengan sopan dihadapan Petra. "sebenarnya kemarin saat Petra-san tidak masuk kantor ada wartawan yang ingin mewawancarai anda"

Petra menghentikan gambar desain baju untuk musim dingin "wartawan?" ia heran kenapa ada wartawan yang ingin mewawancarainya padahal selama ini baik-baik saja, ia merasa tidak ada masalah apapun mengenai karirnya. Walaupun tidak semua wartawan akan selalu membicarakan tentang masalah.

Ketukan pintu sampai ke telinga dua wanita cantik berambut pendek. Seorang security masuk dan memberitahukan bahwa ada beberapa wartawan yang ingin mewawancarainya. Petra dengan bijak mempersilahkan wartawan tersebut masuk dan memberikan mereka waktu untuk bertanya.

"silahkan" kata Petra dihadapan wartawan tersebut.

"perkenalkan. Kami dari _Attack on Fashion jurnalism_. karir anda sedang melambung tinggi, apa yang anda rasakan?"

"tentu saja aku senang, ini hasil kerja keras yang aku mulai dari nol" kata Petra yakin

"apa ada hal lain yang membuat anda begitu yakin, seperti seseorang yang memotivasi anda?"

Petra tersenyum kecut "tidak ada"

"kami dengar anda mempunyai seorang anak, tapi kami belum pernah melihat suami anda" pertanyaan wartawan itu membuat dahi Petra berkerut, tidak ada hubungan yang menyangkut karir dan masalah pribadinya

"maaf, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah pribadi"

"justru dengan kepribadian yang bagus, akan membawa karir yang bagus pula" wartawan itu tidak menyerah "anda mengatakan masalah pribadi? Apa ada masalah dalam hidup anda"

"aku pikir setiap orang memiliki masalah" Petra menyuruh Nifa untuk menghentikan acara wawancara ini, ia merasa ada hal yang terselubung yang mungkin saja akan menjatuhkan karirnya. Petra memilih untuk meyudahi acara wawancaranya lalu pulang untuk menenangkan diri.

0o0

Pagi hari yang sangat sejuk membawa pikiran Petra menjadi tenang, ia menyesap _green tea late_ kesukaannya yang tadi ia buat sambil menonton berita. Tidak lama sang buah hati memanggilnya

Ulrich berpikir sejenak "mama..." kesahnya berdiri tidak jauh dari Petra dan menengadahkan tangannya "mama... Ulrich berdarah" bocah kecil itu menyipitkan matanya hampir menangis dengan tangannya dipenuhi darah.

Pikiran Petra menjadi buyar melihat anaknya mimisan darah kental dan berantakan dibaju piyama kecilnya. Tanpa aba-aba Petra langsung melarikan Ulrich menuju rumah sakit setelah mengambil dompet dan blazernya.

Petra menghentikan taksi sambil menggendong Ulrich dengan erat. "cepat! Menuju rumah sakit" Petra menyuruh supir taksi membawanya menuju rumah sakit tempat biasa Ulrich dirawat

"mama..." Ulrich mengeluh sakit

"Ulrich tidak usah takut, semua akan baik-baik saja ya sayang" ia mengusap darah Ulrich dengan tisu yang tersedia dalam mobil. Petra sendiri sangat takut dengan apa yang terjadi dengan mutiara hatinya. Tangannya tak kalah gemetaran sambil mengusap punggung Ulrich dalam dekapannya. Takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit, Ulrich dilarikan ke ICU. Ia meremas jarinya was-was. dr. Hanji yang menangani Ulrich belum juga keluar ruangan. Petra memutuskan pergi menuju toilet, bukan untuk buang air tapi untuk menangis.

Ia berdiri didepan cermin westafel, membasuh wajahnya yang merah menahan tangis. Tapi semuanya berakhir, sesekali air matanya jatuh tak terkendali dan isakan tangisnya terdengar melengking. Ia sangat kalut.

Ponsel Petra berdering " _moshimos_ " Petra mengatur suaranya agar tidak terdengar lemah. "Petra-san ada kabar buruk" "katakan Nifa ada apa?"

"ada gosip yang menyebar kalau Petra-san seorang...maaf...pelacur"

"apa?"

"aku melihatnya dikoran pagi ini, ku rasa ini ulah wartawan kemarin" Petra mematikan ponselnya, luka lama lagi-lagi datang menghampiri. Saat ia hamil tanpa Levi, ia sudah sering di anggap pelacur. Yang penting sekarang adalah mengetahui keadaan Ulrich. Ia sangat sadar dalam kasta sosial, ibu tunggal diperlakukan sebagai kelas rendah di masyarakat. Kedepannya nanti ia harus menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi situasi yang tidak diinginkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

dr. Hanji, ia adalah dokter ahli dalam segala bidang. Memiliki prestasi di rumah sakit yang ia tempati, tidak jarang ia selalu direkomendasikan untuk menolong di waktu yang sangat genting.

Perawakan tinggi berkacamata keluar dari ruang ICU, matanya mencari siluet ibu dari anak yang tadi ditolongnya. Atensi mata mereka bertemu "ah Hanji-san, bagaimana keadaan Ulrich? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Petra menyerbu Hanji dengan pertanyaan

"hn, dia baik-baik saja" ucapan Hanji membuat ibu tunggal itu menghela napas lega

"besok Ulrich sudah bisa dioperasi, nanti kau coba membuat Ulrich senyaman mungkin agar operasinya berjalan lancar"

"iya Hanji-san, apa aku boleh melihat Ulrich?"

"belum boleh, kau bisa melihatnya nanti malam. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja dulu, rapikan dirimu dan membawa perlengkapan Ulrich" ucapan Hanji membuat Petra sadar bahwa dirinya begitu berantakan dengan ceceran darah Ulrich tadi pagi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca dingin menghampiri kota ini, wanita berambut karamel yang baru saja keluar dari apartemen membuat setiap hembusan nafasnya mengepul karena dingin. Ia mengendarai mobilnya secepat ia bisa, ia melihat serpihan salju mulai turun perlahan dari langit melalui kaca depan mobilnya saat lampu merah memaksanya berhenti. Baginya malam ini tidak seindah lampu hias yang setia bertengger di pepohonan, terima kasih pada radio yang menyediakan lagu _winter child_ , mengingatkannya pada Ulrich yang lahir pada musim dingin lima tahun lalu. Bulan Desember.

Kecil, mungil dan lucu membuat Petra menarik bibirnya keatas menyambut mutiara hatinya yang baru saja keluar dari ICU

"mama" anak itu sudah sadar, sedangkan Moblit asisten dr. Hanji yang mengajak bermain Ulrich untuk menunggu kedatangan Petra pamit undur diri

"nak, kamu sudah makan hn?"

"sudah ma, dengan dr. Moblit"

"anak pintar" Petra mengusap rambut Ulrich lembut

Petra duduk disamping Ulrich yang sedang terbaring "Ulrich, besok Ulrich akan di operasi...kamu siapkan sayang?" bocah itu menggeleng, anak itu ketakutan.

"kenapa sayang? Justru dengan begitu Ulrich akan sembuh...mau yah?"

"tapi Ulrich takut mati ma, kata teman Ulrich kakeknya meninggal setelah operasi. Ulrich gak mau pisah sama mama" perkataan Ulrich membuat dada Petra mencelos

"tidak sayang...percaya dengan mama, semua baik-baik saja...mama janji saat Ulrich membuka mata, mama akan selalu disamping Ulrich" "mama janji?"

"iya mama janji, sekarang Ulrich tidur ya" Petra mengecup kening anaknya dan menjaganya semalaman

Matahari bersinar terang, membuat iris karamel milik Petra terbuka dan mendapati dr. Hanji berjalan kearahnya. Ia baru saja masuk ruangan.

"bagaimana? Ulrich mau di operasi?" kata Hanji dan Petra mengangguk. Tak lama Moblit datang membawa peralatan suntik untuk membius anak yang masih pulas tertidur

Hanji menyuruh Petra untuk membangunkan Ulrich, perlahan anak itu membuka kelopak matanya. Ulrich sedikit terjengat saat melihat dr. Moblit sedang menyiapkan alat suntik. Ulrich memeluk Petra sangat erat. "Ulrich gak mau di suntik!"

"tidak sakit kok, Cuma seperti digigit semut" Hanji menimpali sambil mengambil tangan kecil Ulrich. "tidak mau!" Ulrich menarik tangannya kembali, ia memberontak

"tenang sayang...tenang, mama punya cerita" Petra memulai ceritanya "pada musim dingin, ditengah malam ada seorang gadis yang menjual korek api...ia berjalan mondar mandir menawarkan korek apinya..."

Sambil Petra bercerita Hanji mengambil tangan Ulrich. Mengusapnya dengan alkohol dan mulai menyuntik Ulrich yang masih dalam pelukan Petra. ia meringis saat jarum menembus kulitnya.

"tidak sakitkan Ulrich?" ucap Hanji bersemangat setelah berhasil menyuntikan jarum pada Ulrich

Bocah itu tidak membalas pertanyaan Hanji, ia mulai lemas didekapan petra dan mulai mengantuk. Akhirnya anak itu terbius, Ulrich tertidur.

Pelan-pelan Petra membaringkan Ulrich dan menyuruh Hanji mengoperasinya "tolong, selamatkan Ulrich Hanji- _san_ "

"hn! Aku akan berusaha dengan keras" setelah itu Ulrich dibawa keruang operasi.

0o0

Wanita itu berlari

Petra mempercepat ritme langkahnya menuju Ulrich. Ia akan menjadi pengkhianat jika tiba disana tidak tepat waktu, berjanji akan ada disamping Ulrich saat membuka matanya setelah operasi.

Ia makin panik saat mendengar tangisan dari dalam sana. Saat itu juga ia menghentikan langkahnya, apa yang ia lihat adalah pandangan yang sangat ia benci. Ada mantan suaminya disana. Levi Ackerman.

"mama...mama" Ulrich menangis sambil menjerit digendongan Levi. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata

"tenang Ulrich, mama mu pasti segera datang" Levi mencoba menenangkan Ulrich, namun anak itu enggan menerima perlakuan dari _papanya_

"Ulrich" Petra menghampiri mereka dan segera mengambil anaknya dari Levi, ia pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah lelaki itu

Petra membawa Ulrich keluar ruangan dan duduk dikursi yang telah tersedia sebelumnya. Mengusap lembut surai Ulrich dan menyeka air matanya. "maafin mama ya Ulrich, mama tidak menepati janji" Ulrich tidak menjawab, yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah kehangatan seorang ibu dari Petra.

Langkah lain terdengar semakin mendekat, siluet berkaca mata. Ia dr. Hanji. Ia duduk disamping Petra, dan melihat Ulrich sudah tertidur dengan setengah mulutnya terbuka.

"dia tertidur dengan pulas ya" Hanji memulai percakapan "dia memang anak yang kuat ya, aku benar-benar tidak menyangkanya Petra. padahal dulu ia terlahir prematur, lahir dibulan ke tujuh" Petra hanya tersenyum mengingatnya "apa aku tidak kuat dimatamu?" Petra bertanya pada Hanji

"tentu saja kau wanita yang kuat, aku akan selalu ingat bagaimana aku dulu merekomendasikanmu untuk menggugurkan kandunganmu karena terlalu riskan. Kau malah bersi keras mempertahankannya. Maafkan aku" Hanji merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf

"tidak apa-apa, ini bukan salahmu. Sebagai dokter pasti menginginkan yang terbaik bagi pasiennya"

"hn...kau bijak sekali Petra" kata Hanji sambil menatap wajah Ulrich yang damai "dia...seperti suamimu"

Hening

"maaf, aku tidak bermaksud" Hanji spontan dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian "hei ini bulan Desember, bulan kelahiran Ulrich benarkan?" ia menerka

"iya, 25 Desember. Tiga hari lagi Ulrich menginjak tahun ke enam" tapi wajah Petra perlahan menjadi suram, tanggal itu bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Levi. Tanpa sadar Hanji membuat Petra sedih.

"k-kau kenapa Petra?" Hanji gelagapan takut ia salah kaprah dalam berbicara.

"tidak apa-apa Hanji- _san_ , aku Pergi dulu. Kasian Ulrich diluar kedinginan, aku akan membawanya kedalam" dan ia berharap Levi sudah pergi dari rumah sakit ini.

Petra membaringkan Ulrich dengan lembut lalu menyelimutinya, sebelum keluar untuk mencari udara segar Petra mengecup kening Ulrich "selamat tidur nak"

Namun baru saja ia menutup pintu ruangan Ulrich, perawakan tidak terlalu tinggi sudah menunggunya diluar sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di saku.

Petra menatapnya datar lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi sebelum pada akhirnya Levi menarik tangan Petra dengan paksa, walaupun ia berusaha untuk menepis tetapi gagal. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis setelah seharian mengurusi berbagai hal, terutama tentang berita murahan yang mengatakan ia seorang pelacur.

"sampai kapan kau menghindar dariku Petra" matanya mengintimidasi iris _golden_ Petra, walaupun Petra sendiri mencoba menjauhi kontak mata dengannya. "kita perlu bicara" kata Levi

"tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Pergilah!" Petra mengusir

"kau tidak berhak mengusirku Petra. anakku sakit, jadi aku berhak disini"

"semenjak kapan kau mengakui Ulrich sebagai anakmu?" ucapan Petra membuat Levi mematung. Tangannya masih meremas tangan Petra sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskannya

"kenapa? Kenapa kau diam saja, itu semua sudah jelas. Cukup kau menonton saja dan urusi saja dirimu sendiri"

"kau berubah Petra"

"tentu saja, Petra Ral yang dulu sudah terbunuh. Kau tahu pembunuhnya siapa? Ada dihadapanku"

PLAK! Satu tamparan berhasil menyapu kulit putih bersih Petra. Levi menatap tangannya yang refleks menamparnya

Keheningan melanda diantara dua insan tersebut.

"maaf...maaf untuk semuanya" Levi mencoba menyentuh pipi Petra yang merah namun wanita itu menepisnya "kau pikir luka yang kau berikan itu cukup ditutup oleh plester huh?" Petra sedikit berteriak sambil menitikan airmata

"aku tahu, tapi tolong pelankan suaramu nanti Ulrich bangun. Kau ibunya seharusnya kau lebih mengerti hal sekecil itu" ucapan Levi seolah-olah menyalahkan Petra

Petra mengerutkan dahinya tak percaya"k-kkau Pergi dari hadapanku. Sekarang juga! Burger kejumu sedang menunggumu meminta untuk dikeloni" Petra semakin kesal dan berani "atau kau ingin mengambil Ulrich dariku karena pacar meyimpangmu tidak bisa menghasilkan anak huh!"

"jaga mulutmu Petra, kau sangat menyebalkan malam ini"

"kau tahu, karenamu aku menyesal telah terlahir di dunia ini. Menyedihkan memang, padahal aku berpikir mimpi yang disebut bahagia, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya. Nyatanya berbalik, kau malah menghancurkan mimpi itu. Apakah kau senang karena kau bisa mencuri kebahagiaanku?"

D E G—

"kalau begitu, akan lebih baik jika kau bersamaku dan membesarkan Ulrich dengan baik"

"tidak akan" Petra menolak

"kau payah Petra, justru kau ibunya. Harusnya lebih mengerti bagaimana tumbuh kembang Ulrich dengan baik, bukan malah memberinya penyakit memiliki kelainan jantung!" kali ini Levi sedikit berteriak walaupun ia tidak bermaksud mengatakannya, namun mulutnya tidak bisa dicegah. Ia benar-benar melontarkannya.

"kau pikir siapa yang memulainya seperti ini huh? Kau membodohiku dengan mencintaiku padahal aku hanya dekorasi untuk hubungan menyimpangmu. Kau membuat rekayasa cinta. Sampai aku lupa dibodohi kalian berdua, sampai aku hamil anakmu dan tanpa rasa berdosa kau menceraikanku. Aku mengalami stress yang mengakibatkan anakku memiliki kelainan jantung. Apa kau mengerti tuan Levi Ackerman." Kini pipinya yang memerah menjadi basah untuk kedua kalinya setelah tamparan

Ucapan Petra membuat Levi sulit untuk berargumen. Lidahnya kelu sulit untuk berbicara

"cukup...aku benci mengingat buku usang. Yang jelas kau adalah laki-laki terburuk yang pernah ku kenal" Petra mulai lelah dengan semuanya "dan satu hal lagi, mungkin aku akan memaafkan kesalahan apapun, kecuali...ada pihak ketiga diantara kita" Petra sudah tidak tahan dan pergi dari tempat yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Levi hanya terduduk dikursi sambil memijit dahinya. Ia benar-benar sakit.

Petra melangkah hampir terjatuh menuju toilet. Badannya tersandar dan merosot pada dinding toilet yang kini terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Ia menangis sambil memejamkan mata untuk meringankan beban di dada.

0o0

Petra membawa anaknya keluar rumah untuk memberinya udara segar setelah seminggu berada dirumah sakit, ia bersyukur operasinya berjalan lancar. Ia menggandeng tangan Ulrich dengan lembut sambil berkeliling melewati taman kota malam yang dipenuhi dengan lampu-lampu hias yang indah.

Selain membawa Ulrich untuk mencari udara segar, Petra berniat membelikan semua keinginan Ulrich mengingat ulang tahunnya beberapa hari yang lalu sempat tertunda.

Wanita itu berlutut mensejajarkan dengan mutiara hatinya "Ulrich, kau ingin apa sayang?" hm...kado ulang tahunmu" sedangkan anak itu terlihat berpikir sejenak sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk ke arah kepalanya. Sambil menunggu Ulrich berpikir, wanita berambut sebahu itu memperbaiki syal tebal yang mengelilingi leher Ulrich.

"Ulrich mau video games baru...tapi Ulrich juga mau mainan...mainan?" bocah itu menjadi bingung. Petra mengerti, sebenarnya Ulrich menginginkan sesuatu tetapi ia tidak tahu namanya. "mainan seperti apa hn?" ia dengan sabar menunggu penjelasan Ulrich

"Ulrich punya mainan Ultraman, tapi gak ada lawannya"

"iya, lalu?"

"musuhnya hewan besar, hewan jaman dulu" raut Ulrich mulai serius saat menjelaskannya tetapi malah membuat Petra tersenyum karena menurutnya anak itu sangat menggemaskan saat serius. Petra berpikir hewan zaman dulu "hm...dinosaurus?" Ulrich menggeleng

"ow kadal besar" Petra melebarkan tangannya, bocah itu tetap menggeleng "oh Godzilla!" akhirnya Ulrich mengiyakan jawaban mamanya.

"menurut mama, video games atau mainan godzilla?"

"kenapa kita tidak membeli keduanya?"

"sungguh?" mata Ulrich berbinar "hn...untuk anak mama yang pemberani sudah menjalankan operasi"

Setelah berkeliling untuk mendapatkan semua keinginan Ulrich, akhirnya mereka sampai ke apartemennya. Mereka bermain video games terbarunya dengan khidmat.

"serukan? Siapa yang membelikan games ini" kata Petra pada Ulrich sambil bermain games

"mama"

"Ulrich anak siapa?"

"anak mama"

"sayang video gamesnya atau mama"

"sayang mama" Petra mencium pipi Ulrich sekilas lalu melanjutkan lagi gamesnya.

Tiba-tiba ada suara panggilan telfon, Petra memanjang-manjangkan tangannya mencapai ponsel yang tidak jauh dari posisinya. " _moshimos_ Nifa, ada apa?"

"Petra-san ada undangan dari brand EnS untuk meluncurkan desainer baju musim dinginnya besok. Apa kau ingin datang?"

"iya, besok aku akan datang bersama Ulrich. Suatu kehormatan bisa datang pada acara pemilik brand di atas kita" sementara itu Ulrich bermain dengan mainan godzilla versus Ultraman karena bosan menunggu mamanya untuk melanjutkan video gamesnya. Ia sibuk menelfon

"baiklah" kata Nifa dari seberang sana dan memutuskan sambungan ponselnya. Setelah Petra menaruh kembali ponselnya ia melihat Ulrich asik bermain dengan mainan barunya. "Ulrich, ngomong-ngomong mainan robot Ultraman dari siapa hn?" Ulrich berdiri dan mulai membisikan ke telinga mamanya. "ra-ha-sia"

Petra kemudian menyentil pelan hidung Ulrich yang mancung lalu pergi menuju kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan baju untuk undangan besok

0o0

Wanita pemilik iris warna _golden_ itu datang lebih cepat bersama anaknya yang baru saja menginjak usia enam tahun, masuk ke bagian belakang karena bosan menunggu. Disana ada banyak model sedang di _make up_. Tidak jauh dari situ pada bagian kiri para model sibuk dengan _nail art_ -nya dengan aksesoris yang menarik dari brand ternama sedangkan bagian lainnya beberapa model sedang melakukan _hair stylish_ sesuai dengan tema _winter_.

Ini adalah auditorium, lebih tepatnya auditorium _fashion show_. Mengingat bagaimana ia mendisain, menggunting helaian kain, menjahit dengan teliti, menyusun aksesoris untuk sepatu atau pun baju dan berdiskusi dengan timnya untuk menyempurnakan hasil akhir menjadi pakaian bernilai estetis.

Ia pun duduk dengan buah hati disampingnya. Lampu auditorium mulai dimatikan menyisakan sedikit cahaya dipanggung _catwalk_ dengan di iringi musik dan balon-balon berjatuhan dari atap. Bersamaan dengan itu tiga orang model berjalan dipanggung menandakan acara _fashion show_ baru saja dimulai. Suara tepuk tangan dari para tamu undangan mengisi keceriaan serta memberikan energi positif.

Para model tampil mempesona, karya EnS sudah membuat jendela dunia yang melihatnya terpana, desain uniknya begitu hebat dan EnS bisa langsung menjualnya, dia sangat bagus. Beberapa orang bersorak dengan memberikan _standing applause_. Hebat bukan. Petra merasa tidak terhormat jika tidak datang, apalagi sebagai tamu undangan.

Acara sudah di penghujung akhir, desainer EnS itu menunjukkan siluetnya. Dia laki-laki yang berkarisma, tinggi, irisnya berwarna biru sebiru langit cerah dan warnanya pirang. Ia Erwin Smith pemilik merek EnS.

Matahari sudah membenamkan cahayanya digantikan oleh bulan. Petra merasa acara tadi begitu cepat, mungkin ia terlalu menikmatinya. Ia sangat ingin bergabung dengan Lalu lalang orang-orang yang hendak pulang namun, beberapa wartawan mencegatnya. Ulrich yang tidak terbiasa menjadi sumber perhatian hanya bisa bersembunyi dibelakang kaki mamanya. Ia ketakutan.

Alis Petra menyatu, kesal dengan wartawan-wartawan gosip yang tidak kenal lelah yang memburunya. Sedangkan disisi lain ada Erwin Smith yang sedang di wawancarai oleh _Fashion jurnalism_. Dua kubu yang berbeda, ya bagaimana tidak? Gosip beberapa hari yang lalu membuat pencapaian Petra dan timnya agak lumpuh.

Kilatan cahaya dari beberapa kamera dan berbagai pertanyaan omong kosong memburunya. Tidak hanya Petra, tapi juga Ulrich menjadi target matang sang predator. Mereka berdua terpojokkan

"permisi" Petra mendengar kata itu dari jauh dan mulai mendekat. Lancangnya seseorang itu mengambil Ulrich dan menggendongnya. Petra membulatkan matanya saat seseorang yang mengambil Ulrich juga menarik lengannya, memaksanya untuk berlari dari tempat penuh kegilaan bagi Petra.

Lari dan terus berlari, sekali kali kaki Petra hampir terpeleset jatuh karena seseorang itu masih memaksanya untuk berlari. Tangan itu, tangan besar dan hangat. Badan atletisnya dari belakang yang sangat kokoh. Rambutnya pirang. Seseorang itu menyelamatkannya dari bantaian wartawan gosip.

Kita berdua akhirnya berhenti, menarik dan mengambil nafas bergantian. Setidaknya sudah menghilang dari para mata-mata haus akan informasi itu. Saat denyut jantungnya dan sistem pernafasannya kembali normal, wanita itu hanya bisa memanggil namanya

"Erwin Smith" sedangkan pemilik nama orang itu hanya tersenyum manis membalasnya.

"kau tidak mengenalku, untuk apa menolongku?" Petra mengernyitkan dahinya heran sambil mengambil Ulrich dari gendongan Erwin

"aku hanya tidak suka seseorang memperlakukan wanita seperti itu" balasnya, sebelum Petra berbicara lagi, Erwin mengusap lembut rambut Ulrich "anakmu sangat manis, siapa namanya?"

"ayo katakan siapa namamu" Petra mengintruksi Ulrich

"Ulrich...A-Ack..Ral... _eto_..." bocah itu bingung mengejakan nama marganya. "Ral? Marga ayahmu Ral ya" Erwin tersenyum, sedangkan Petra hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyuman kecut.

Tidak lama dari itu, Erwin dan Petra saling berkenalan. Erwin sungguh tidak tahu Petra sebelumnya, sampai ia baru tahu kalau Petra menjadi salah satu tamu undangan yang dibuat oleh Mike, asistennya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Ulrich ditengahnya. Membuat siluet yang tidak terlalu tinggi menginjak rem mobilnya saat melintas dari seberang jalan. Mata tajamnya melihat kearah mantan istrinya bersama pria asing menuju parkiran.

Bocah rambut belah v terbalik dengan iris hijau terhenyak dari tidur di balik sabuk pengamannya. Ia memandangi orang dikursi pengemudi "ada apa Levi- _san_?" Eren melihat raut Levi yang berbeda sebelum ia tertidur

"tidak ada" kaki kanan Levi menginjak gas mobil dan melaju dengan cepat.

* * *

semoga konflik batinnya masih ngena ya readers, sekali lagi maaf atas keterlambatan update fic ini.

terima kasih yang sudah menunggu. yang sudah review fav n fol.

atau yang baru baca, dan kalian suka atau penasaran fav n fol ya :) see u in the next chapter, karena masih ada beberapa konflik lain yang akan menunggu.

jangan lupa RnR ya, RnR sangat berarti untuk author. see u bye bye~


	5. Ulrich

yeay Update cepet, semua karena Readers/silent readers/Guest yang baik hati sudah membaca, mengkritik, mereview, favorite, dan mem-follow. seneng banget! terima kasih banyak.

special thanks to **anssyln, NishiMala, aicweconan1, Imam Firdaus, DeaR, Hyota Sasara, Neca Nata, MiyuTanuki, awkkaoru, ilalela14, shalalaa, DarkWings88, Shin0409, aptkr.**

* * *

Chapter 5 'Ulrich'

Pintu ruang dengan ukuran sedang itu terbuka dan menyisakan laki-laki pirang disana dengan kursi panasnya. Petra masuk dan membungkuk untuk menghormati laki-laki dihadapannya sebelum ia menjatuhkan diri dikursi dengan sopan.

"selamat siang," sapa Petra dan Erwin membalas sapaanya

Petra mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen dari dalam tasnya dan meletakannya dihadapan Erwin. Laki-laki itu mengambil dokumen dan membacanya dengan seksama, lalu beralih dari membaca lembaran terakhir menuju Petra. "apa kau memberikan dokumen ini secara sadar?" tanyanya heran

Petra mengangguk, "ya dengan sangat sadar aku memberikannya padamu. Aku ingin menjual _brand_ -ku" "kenapa kau ingin melakukannya?" Erwin menatap Petra dengan pandangan bertanya

Petra menghela napas panjang " _brand_ -ku diambang kehancuran. Aku dan timku sudah kehabisan ide untuk meningkatkan jumlah minat _buyer_ pada _brand_ kami. Maka dari itu aku akan menjualnya padamu Erwin Smith"

Erwin menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan berpikir. Sinar mata wanita dihadapannya kini mengandung harapan besar padanya. "baiklah" Erwin menyetujuinya.

Petra tersenyum tipis lalu izin pamit. Sebelum Petra beranjak dari kursinya, Erwin melihat air mata mengalir dari samping pipi Petra dan ia buru-buru menyekanya. Apakah ia menyesali keputusannya?. Bagaimana tidak sedih usaha yang dimulainya dari nol kini bangkrut dan memberikannya pada orang lain.

Sementara itu.

"Apa! Yang benar saja Moblit, sepertinya kau salah dengar. Aku sarankan kau pergi ke dokter THT" Hanji mencibirkan mulutnya dengan kasar

"aku tidak tuli Hanji-san. Atasan menyuruhmu dan aku melakukan pertukaran kerja sementara" kata Moblit dengan serius

Hanji mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan kukunya, "dimana?"

"Fukue"

"tempat macam apa itu, aku tidak pernah mendengar kota dengan nama itu"

"i-itu..."

" _to the point_ Moblit..."

"Fukue bukan kota tapi desa H-Hanji-san" Moblit berhati-hati takut Hanji berteriak tapi itu semua tidak terjadi melainkan ada aura hitam disekitar Hanji "itu berarti tidak ada sinyal atau sesuatu dengan mudah didapatkan seperti disini"

Moblit seperti lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas "i-iya sepertinya begitu Hanji-san"

0o0

Masih Desember.

Levi duduk dengan kaki menyilang menunggu laki-laki setengah baya yang beberapa hari lalu ingin mengajaknya bertemu karena ada sesuatu yang perlu dibicarakan hanya empat mata. Tidak lain adalah Kenny Ackerman, ayah Levi.

Butuh tenaga besar untuk membawa badannya berdiri saat seseorang yang ditunggunya menunjukan batang hidungnya. "kau lama sekali pak tua. Kalau saja aku tidak sabar, aku akan langsung pergi dari rumah yang penuh dengan _kenangan_ ini"

"dasar anak tidak sopan, jika ibumu tahu kau tidak menghormati ayahmu mungkin mulutmu akan di jahit" Kenny bersandar dikursi dengan kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Levi dongkol setengah mati karena ayahnya selalu saja mengancamnya dengan membawa nama ibunya.

Levi terduduk kembali dan tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu "kalau begitu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan"

"ingat perusahaan yang sedang kau jalankan saham 60%-nya adalah milikku "

"lalu?"

"aku sudah tua, jadi aku ingin memberikan 20% sahamku padamu. Tentu saja tidak dengan cuma-cuma

"maksudmu?" Levi mengerutkan dahi samar

"bawa Ulrich dan Petra kembali ke rumah ini"

DEG—

"jika aku tidak melakukannya?" Levi menantang Kenny

"60% sahamku akan ku berikan pada adikmu, Isabel."

"Isabel?!" Levi benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan ayahnya, mengapa harus Isabel. Adik perempuan paling menyebalkan seluruh jagat raya dunia yang sudah fana ini. Bagaimana dulu ataupun saat ini mereka tidak pernah akur sebagai adik kakak. Isabel Ackerman aku tidak menyukaimu batin Levi.

"bagaimana? 60% akan menjadi milikmu, sedangkan Isabel sisanya. Atau kau betah dengan berkutat pada saham 40%-mu" Kenny mengangkat alis

"entahlah...untuk Ulrich aku pasti akan memilikinya sedangkan Petra...aku akan memikirkannya kembali" jujur saja Levi masih bingung dengan kehadiran Petra karena ada Eren yang ia cintai kemudian Levi beranjak dari duduknya dan begitu saja pergi tanpa menghiraukan panggilan ayahnya untuk memintanya duduk kembali.

0o0

Musim salju masih menyelimuti Tokyo. Sebuah mobil melintasi jalanan agak renggang dengan sangat hati-hati karena bekuan salju masih menumpuk berceceran dijalan. Jika ia ceroboh mungkin saja ia akan menginap beberapa hari dirumah sakit akibat kecelakaan mobil karena salju.

Levi sedikit memutar stir mobil ke arah kiri kemudian menginjak kopling dan rem bersamaan. Mengubah gigi dua menjadi netral dan menarik tuas rem tangan menjadi tegak dekat samping kursi mengemudi yang sedang ia duduki. Levi memarkirkan mobilnya tepat didepan sebuah butik.

Matanya melihat sebuah butik itu dengan ukuran persegi panjang yang dilapisi oleh sebagian besar kaca. Membuat hasil karya _masterpiece_ terpampang jelas dari luar. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Butik itu itu tidak lagi dilapisi dengan kaca melainkan tertutupi oleh pintu besi panjang dan bertuliskan 'Terjual'.

Dulu beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia sering berkunjung kesini dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Petra walaupun itu semua hanya sandiwara belaka.

Ia mengerutkan dahinya samar. Mengapa Petra menjualnya? Apa ia kekurangan uang? Berkali-kali pertanyaan melintas di pikiran Levi. Berbicara soal Petra tentu saja sangat berkaitan dengan anaknya Ulrich, anak yang tak tersentuh oleh tangan hangatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Levi mengingat kembali perkataan ayahnya tentang membawa kembali Petra dan Ulrich ke dalam keluarganya. Bukan karena iming-iming saham, ia ingin memiliki Ulrich. Tapi Ulrich sangat membutuhkan Petra. Dilain sisi, Petra tidak ingin kembali memiliki hubungan dengan dirinya. Selain itu, jika Petra kembali ke sisinya bagaimana dengan Eren? Situasi yang rumit memaksanya untuk mengambil keputusan walaupun akan memakan korban batin lagi.

Ingat Isabel. Akankah ia kalah saing dengan adiknya yang sebentar lagi akan pulang ke Tokyo setelah menyelesaikan kuliah dengan jurusan hukumnya. Oh God! Levi bersandar sambil memejamkan matanya. mencoba mencari solusi terbaik.

Tidak lama dari itu. Ada sebuah mobil berwarna putih tulang terparkir didepan mobilnya. Sekilas Levi melihat laki-laki itu tidak asing, setelah mengingat lagi ternyata laki-laki itu pernah berjalan dengan Petra menuju parkiran saat ia tidak sengaja melintas di kawasan auditorium serbaguna bersama Eren waktu lalu.

Kesempatan ini tidak akan Levi sia-siakan untuk bertanya pada laki-laki itu. Ia turun dari mobil dan menghampirinya. Sebenarnya ia malas melakukan hal yang konyol ini tapi, ia hanya menatap datar pada orang dihadapannya yang sedang membuka kunci gembok yang ia tahu butik itu milik mantan istrinya.

Tentu saja laki-laki yang bernama Erwin Smith itu menoleh heran pada lelaki disampingnya. "hey bung, ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan?" tanyanya heran sambil sedikit berhati-hati pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tidak salah bukan jika Erwin harus waspada.

Levi tidak menghiraukan Erwin, ia hanya melipat tangan di bawah dadanya dan bertanya. "ini milikmu?" "iya"

"sejauh yang aku tahu pemiliknya bukan kau. Tapi seorang wanita"

Erwin mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya ini. "mungkin maksudmu Petra Ral? Dia sudah menjual butiknya padaku"

Levi semakin mengintimidasinya lagi "mengapa kau menerimanya?" sungguh Erwin merasa konyol dihadapan laki-laki minim ekspresi ini. Apa salahnya jika ada yang menjual dan ia membelinya. "Petra bilang _brand_ nya di ambang kehancuran, jadi dia menawarkannya padaku"

Dengan kata lain Petra bangkrut Levi menggumam dalam hati. Ia segera masuk kembali ke dalam mobil dan menelpon Isabel menghiraukan Erwin. "aniki! Tumben sekali kau menelpon" kata Isabel dari ponselnya, ide itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dan membuatnya bertanya pada adiknya.

"Tch aku Cuma ingin bertanya. aku punya kenalan, ia ingin mengambil hak asuh anak dari istrinya yang sudah bercerai. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

" oh baiklah, temanmu bisa mengambil hak asuh anak dari istrinya dengan syarat"

"apa itu katakan" Levi sedikit tergesa

"pertama jika si istri tidak memiliki biaya untuk mengurusi si anak. Kedua, temanmu harus memiliki perjanjian dengan si istri untuk menandatangani surat hak asuh anak agar sah"

"itu saja?" kata Levi

"ya" Levi memutuskan sambungan ponselnya dengan Isabel.

0o0

Jalanan cukup ramai, orang-orang berjalan di sepanjang trotoar menikmati udara yang hangat setelah musim dingin. Sekarang adalah musim semi, orang-orang sangat menyukai musim semi tidak terkecuali dengan wanita mungil dengan seragam pekerja 'Gray Coffee'. Petra Ral. Ia memutuskan bekerja di caffee sebagai barista sekaligus kasir, ia cukup terampil memahami menjadi barista setelah _training_ dahulu tentunya.

Satu pelanggan memesan Americano coffee, Petra melayani pelanggan tersebut. 'Americano coffee' minuman kafein kesukaan kedua kawannya Erd dan Rachel. Mengingat awal musim semi Petra biasanya menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan mereka. Tapi, musim semi ini terasa berbeda baginya dengan musim semi tahun yang lalu. Karena kedua sahabatnya Erd dan Rachel harus pergi ke Italia untuk mendalami bagaimana membuat pasta yang _expert_ dan berniat memperluas usaha Restonya disana. Sebenarnya yang menjadi chef adalah Erd, mengingat Rachel adalah istrinya, mau tidak mau dia harus ikut.

"akh!" Petra menjerit pelan nyaris tidak bersuara, tangannya terkena air panas dari lubang alat pendukung barista untuk memasukannya pada cangkir yang berisi bubuk Americano coffee. Ia lengah saat memikirkan kedua sahabatnya itu. Tapi berhasil ia tutupi bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Satu pelanggan berikutnya datang. Kali ini Petra sangat mengenali laki-laki dihadapannya ini, dia Erwin Smith.

"Petra Ral?!" Erwin meyakinkan diri saat hendak memesan Americano coffee sedangkan Petra juga tidak kalah terkejut tiba-tiba saja laki-laki yang pernah menolongnya dua kali ada dihadapannya kini.

"selamat datang Erwin, silahkan pesan kopi apa?" tanya Petra seperti biasa pada pelanggan

"Americano coffee" Petra tidak heran Erwin menyukai Americano coffee karena minuman kafein ini begitu populer dikalangan pecinta kopi.

"bagaimana kabarmu" Erwin menyapa dengan sopan

"baik-baik saja" Petra tersenyum sambil menyiapkan kopi pesanan Erwin "kau, bagaimana?" "ya aku juga baik" katanya maskulin

"ini silahkan" Petra memberinya secangkir kopi hangat dengan tangan kanannya. Erwin mengambil secangkir kopi itu terenyuh saat punggung tangan Petra berubah menjadi berwarna merah muda, tangannya melepuh.

"kau tidak baik-baik saja Petra. Tanganmu melepuh" wanita itu cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dan segera menyembunyikannya

"sudah aku duga, tanganmu lebih cocok untuk mendisain. Bukan peracik kopi" Petra menunduk melihat kakinya sendiri. Sebenarnya Erwin pernah menawarkan pekerjaan lain masih dalam bidang _fashion_ tapi Petra menolaknya "sebaiknya kau membeli obat luka bakar" Erwin menyarankan Petra untuk pergi ke apotik.

"tidak apa-apa, ini bukan luka yang serius" Petra menyangkal, sedangkan Erwin menghela nafas berat lalu bertutur pergi meninggalkan Petra dan tempat langganan kopinya.

Tepat jam 19.00 malam. Petra membersihkan meja bekas pelanggan. Bersyukur ia mendapatkan pekerjaan ini demi menghidupi Ulrich. Beruntung guru Ulrich sangat berbaik hati mengantarkan anaknya pulang sampai gedung apartemen. Jadi Petra tidak perlu khawatir. Walaupun sampai saat ini Ulrich masih belum tahu kalau ibunya sudah tidak bekerja lagi sebagai desainer dibutiknya.

Bunyi kelonteng sampai ke telinga Petra. Kali ini Erwin datang lagi membawa sekantong plastik kecil berwarna putih "selamat datang" Petra menyapa dan Erwin menghampirinya "ini, untukmu" Petra menatap Erwin heran melihat isi kantong plastik yang diberikan Erwin.

"maaf aku menjadi merepotkanmu, kau tidak perlu melakukannya" Petra mengembalikan kantong plastik yang berisi obat salep luka bakar

"wanita itu tidak bagus jika memiliki bekas luka" kata Erwin menasehati

Petra tersenyum manis "kau sudah menolongku tiga kali. Pertama, kau menolongku menghindari wartawan saat acara _fashion show_. Kedua, kau mau membeli _brand_ -ku yang di ambang kehancuran, dan sekarang kau malah membelikanku obat. Kau baik sekali Erwin Smith"

Lagi-lagi jawaban Erwin membuat orang yang mendengarnya menjadi tenang "semua orang pasti memiliki sifat baik"

Petra akhirnya mempersilahkan Erwin duduk dan memberinya sebuah potongan cake "ini makanlah, anggap saja aku berbalas budi atas kebaikanmu" dan ia ikut duduk bersama Erwin mumpung tidak ada pelanggan lain.

Erwin berterima kasih dan sempat hening sejenak. Tiba-tiba saja tidak ada topik lain yang menjadi perbincangan. "ah, anakmu tidak kau ajak kesini?" akhirnya Erwin membuka suara

"tidak, ia sendiri saja di apartemen"

"sendiri? Tidak dengan suamimu?"

"tidak, aku sudah lama bercerai" kata Petra santai, baginya ini adalah hal yang sudah biasa.

"oh, maafkan aku" Erwin merasa bersalah "tidak apa-apa, Erwin. Lalu bagaimana istrimu? Dia pasti beruntung memiliki orang baik sepertimu yang sangat peduli terhadap wanita"

"sebenarnya aku sudah tidak memiliki istri lagi. Tiga tahun yang lalu istriku meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Ajaibnya aku sendiri yang selamat"

"lalu bagaimana dengan anakmu?" Petra antusias tenggelam dalam cerita Erwin

Erwin menggeleng "kami belum sempat di karuniai anak pada saat itu" kini Petra yang merasa bersalah

"lalu apa yang membuatmu bercerai dengan suamimu?" giliran Erwin bertanya balik

Petra tersenyum kecut, tidak ada salahnya saling bercerita tentang kehidupan pada seseorang yang ia percayai begitu juga sebaliknya "suamiku menceraikanku karena ada pihak ketiga. Suamiku selingkuh"

Erwin menatap Petra dengan simpati "ya. tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin ada pihak ketiga dalam rumah tangganya" petra berpikir kembali, mungkin saja dirinya adalah pihak ketiga jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Levi dan Eren, ia hanya sebuah alat untuk menutupi sebuah kebohongan. Erwin adalah sesosok lelaki yang sangat berbalik dengan Levi, mantan suaminya. Yang jelas saat ini, Petra menikmati pertemanannya dengan Erwin dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Sementara itu Levi menerima panggilan dari pengadilan " permintaan surat hak asuh anak sudah dikeluarkan" ia berniat mengambil Ulrich dari tangan Petra.

0o0

Sore itu Petra membelalakan matanya, ia menerima email dari nomor yang tidak diketahui namanya. Akan tetapi bagaimanapun juga nomor ponsel yang mengirimnya pesan pernah ia hafal. Itu adalah nomor ponsel Levi.

 _ **Malam ini datanglah, ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan. Jika kau tidak datang maka kau akan menyesalinya**_

 _ **Restoran tradisional Tokyo. Jam 21.00 – Levi**_

Ingin sekali rasanya Petra membanting ponselnya. Tidak ada hal lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, semuanya sudah jelas dia dan Levi sudah bercerai. Tapi pernyataan Levi seperti mengancam dan ia bukan tipe orang yang suka bermain-main.

Jam 21.30 Petra menginjakkan kakinya didepan restoran yang menjadi pertemuan dengan mantan suaminya. Restoran itu sangat mewah terlihat dari gapura depannya yang menampakan kemewahan tapi tetap dengan dekorasi tradisionalnya.

Petra memasuki restoran tersebut dan disambut oleh pelayan wanita kemudian pelayan itu membawa Petra menuju Levi yang setengah jam lalu sudah _stand by_ di ruang sana.

Ruangan itu menyisakan Levi seorang diri dengan dua botol _sake_ dan satu bekas puntung rokok yang tergeletak di asbak. Petra mengernyitkan dahinya "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Petra begitu ia berdiri dihadapan Levi

"apa kau orang yang tidak menghargai waktu? Membuat seseorang menunggu lalu berterus terang menanyakan tujuannya. Lucu sekali. duduklah" Petra sangat ingin melempar tas ke wajah datar Levi sebelum akhirnya ia duduk berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki terburuk yang pernah dikenalnya. "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Petra mengulangi lagi kata-katanya

Levi mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari tas kantornya dan memberikannya ke hadapan Petra dengan pulpen diatasnya.

Petra membaca secarik kertas itu dan seketika kerongkongannya tercekat seperti ada belati yang mencekiknya. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk Petra memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "apa kau berniat mengambil Ulrich dariku?" dadanya mulai terasa sesak

"ya. Jadi silahkan tanda tangan surat persetujuan pengalihan hak asuh anak itu" lawan bicara Petra sangat blak-blakan

Petra menggeleng pelan "tidak akan. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Ulrich ke tanganmu. Ulrich anakku!" pandangan Petra penuh amarah

"memang benar kau yang membawa Ulrich ke dunia ini, tapi ingat Petra bahwa aku juga adalah ayah kandungnya" sahutnya pelan dan jelas terutama kalimat terakhir. Mungkin air mata adalah bagaimana hati berbicara. Petra menunduk membiarkan air mata yang datang secara tiba-tiba menetes pada meja bertaplak cokelat.

"ingat Petra, aku tahu kau saat ini bangkrut dan sudah menjualnya pada lelaki pirang kelimis yang menjijikan. Bagaimana kau akan menghidupi Ulrich? Masa depannya akan lebih terjamin jika hidup bersamaku. Aku akan merawat dan membesarkannya sampai dia dewasa" kata Levi sarkastik

Petra balik menyerangnya "tapi tetap saja aku ibunya. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana mengandung dan melahirkannya. Kau juga tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya bangun malam ketika Ulrich menangis. Dan kau tiba-tiba datang padaku untuk mengambil Ulrich?" paru-paru Petra nyaris tidak berisi udara "jadi ku mohon jangan ambil Ulrich dariku. Aku cuma punya Ulrich..."

Levi seperti tidak sama sekali mengerti perasaan Petra. Ia bangkit dari kursinya mengambil jas dan tas kantornya kemudian meninggalkan Petra seorang diri dengan perasaan yang sangat kalut. Petra membenamkan wajahnya dimeja dan menangis sejadinya.

0o0

"Ulrich maaf ya _sensei_ tidak bisa mengantar Ulrich sampai dalam, sensei sedang buru-buru" guru Ulrich hanya mengantarnya sampai pintu masuk gedung apartemen.

Ulrich mengangguk " _daijobu sensei,_ Ulrich bisa sendiri"

"baiklah kalau begitu _sensei_ pergi dulu ya sampai jumpa" "hmm sampai jumpa _sensei_ " bocah itu melambaikan tangan. Setelah gurunya menghilang dari pandangan barulah ia menuju lift untuk pergi ke kamar apartemen sebagai tempat tinggalnya.

Ia berjalan kecil, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap pada orang yang sedang bersandar dekat pintu apartemennya. Orang itu memakai celana bahan dan kemeja biru. Rambutnya cokelat dan bola matanya hijau "Eren _nii-chan_!" Ulrich berteriak sambil mendekati Eren kemudian memeluk kaki Eren.

"Ulrich kangen _nii-chan_..." kata Ulrich nyaris menangis. "benarkah?" bocah itu mengiyakan

Eren menangkup kedua tangannya di bahu Ulrich " _nii-chan_ juga kangen sekali dengan Ulrich. Bagaimana dengan kabarmu hmm?"

"Ulrich kesepian...mama lebih sibuk dari sebelumnya" Ulrich bersahut lesu. Eren paham maksud Ulrich, sebelumnya Levi menceritakan tentang kebangkrutan Petra juga termasuk tentang hak asuh anak. Ini sebabnya ia kesini, untuk mengambil Ulrich. Jika Levi membawa Ulrich secara langsung pasti anak itu akan menolaknya.

Eren menghela nafas panjang dan memulai rencananya. "Ulrich, mau ikut _nii-chan_ pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"kemana?" mata _golden_ Ulrich menatap Eren dengan antusias membuat Eren memikirkan Petra. Ia memejamkan matanya dan kembali mengatur nafasnya, "kakek dan nenekmu sangat ingin bertemu denganmu"

"tapi mama belum pulang..."

Jujur saja Eren tidak pandai dalam berbohong, tapi ini adalah keinginan Levi untuk membawa Ulrich ke apartemen mereka berdua. "mama mu pasti akan mengerti dan akan menyusulmu. Bagaimana?"

Jawaban 'iya' oleh Ulrich membuat rasa khawatir Eren hilang. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa Ulrich sangat mudah mempercayai orang. Padahal otaknya dari tadi berpikir keras untuk mencari cara lain jika cara pertamanya gagal. Ternyata rasa khawatirnya berlebihan.

Tidak lama dari itu Eren membawa Ulrich ke apartemennya. Anak itu melepaskan sepatunya dan masuk kedalam. Ia memandangi semua sudut apartemen yang baru saja ia masuki, dan yang tak kalah hebatnya adalah semua benda tampak bersih dan berkilap. Ulrich sangat mengaguminya. Sedangkan Eren tersenyum senang melihat Ulrich begitu mengagumi apartemenya dengan Levi.

"Eren _nii-chan_ , mana kakek dan nenek?" ucapan Ulrich berhasil memecahkan lamunannya. Terima kasih pada Levi yang tiba-tiba saja menelponnya dan mengatakan kalau orang tua Levi pergi ke Prancis untuk menghadiri acara wisuda Isabel sekaligus berlibur disana selama kurang lebih satu minggu.

Setidaknya Eren tidak berbohong kali ini, bahwa kakek dan nenek Ulrich sedang pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan tertentu.

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya pada Ulrich dan mengingat anak itu baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya Eren menawarkan Ulrich makan. Ya..walaupun dirinya tidak mahir masak tapi ia mencoba memasak makanan terbaik, karena urusan masak memasak sebenarnya urusan Levi.

Mengapa tidak, ia harus memasak terbaik untuk Ulrich. Karena bocah itu adalah anak Levi, darah daging _seme_ -nya dan tentu saja bagi Eren anak itu adalah anaknya juga walaupun bukan yang terlahir dari rahimnya. Ya memang tidak mungkin ia akan melahirkan anak, karena ia seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang memiliki emosi seperti wanita.

Kini malam datang menghampiri, lebih tepatnya jam 20.00 mata Ulrich memerah karena mengantuk. Ulrich terus saja bertanya dengan Eren kapan mamanya akan menjemputnya. Ia sangat ingin pulang. Eren hanya perlu menahannya disini sampai Levi pulang dari kantor, setelah itu akan ada Levi yang mengurus walaupun dirinya juga turut membantu merawat Ulrich.

Suara tombol digital pintu apartemen itu akhirnya terdengar dan terbuka. Ulrich berlari kecil mendekati pintu berharap yang datang adalah Petra. Namun dugaannya ternyata salah, dihadapannya bukan wanita melainkan perawakan laki-laki memakai celana bahan hitam dan berkemeja abu-abu. Matanya setajam mata elang dan minim ekspresi. Ia adalah Levi, direktur perusahaan Elektronik Ackerman grup.

Mata emas Ulrich melebar dan menarik kakinya untuk mundur, "papa..." katanya lemah hampir tidak percaya. Kenapa ada papanya di apartemen ini, yang ia tahu bahwa apartemen ini milik Eren.

"apa kabarmu anak nakal?" seperti ada pembatas antara anak dan ayah yang memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik.

"Levi- _cha_ — _san_ anda sudah pulang" Eren hampir saja keceplosan memanggilnya _chan_ , ia harus menjaga sikap dihadapan Ulrich.

"mama mana..." kata Ulrich sedikit ketakutan

"sekarang kau tinggal bersamaku dan aku akan merawatmu jadi, kau tidak perlu bertemu dengan mama mu lagi"

DEG—

Ulrich akhirnya menoleh menatap Eren yang sedang berdiri disamping kanannya dengan tatapan menerawang, "Eren _nii-chan_..." iris emas Ulrich mengembun dan berubah menjadi sayu. "Ulrich ingin pulang...Ulrich mau bertemu mama..." air mata Ulrich akhirnya jatuh juga. Sedangkan Eren menatapnya simpati. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ini adalah perintah mutlak dari Levi.

Mata Ulrich yang nanar karena air mata melihat celah, pintu yang masih setengah terbuka di belakang Levi memberinya kesempatan untuk kabur.

Ulrich berlari mendekati Levi, satu langkah lagi Ulrich akan berhasil keluar dari apartemen itu tapi, dengan cepat Levi menutup pintu itu dengan kakinya. Levi sangat paham, tidak mungkin Ulrich akan langsung memeluknya karena hubungan mereka tidak terlalu akrab. Dan ia baru sadar kalau dirinya belum menutup pintu dengan rapat.

"jangan mengulanginya, atau kau tidak akan pernah keluar" ucapan Levi membuat Ulrich tercekat.

"Levi- _san_ , jangan terlalu keras padanya" Levi menghiraukan ucapan Eren dan menyuruh Ulrich pergi ke kamar yang telah disiapkan untuk anaknya tersebut.

Sementara itu.

Petra telah selesai dari _shift_ kerjanya. Ia membawa potongan cake untuk Ulrich kemudian pulang. Ia heran kenapa dalam apartemennya begitu gelap seperti tidak ada seseorang didalamnya, ia mulai menyalakan lampu dan memanggil Ulrich namun tidak ada respon.

Petra menaruh _cake_ nya di meja dapur sambil terus mencari Ulrich, "Ulrich kau dimana hn?" Petra mencoba menelusuri kamar buah hatinya sampai kamar mandi, tetap saja nihil. Ia mulai panik, ini sudah larut malam kenapa Ulrich belum juga kembali. Ia juga menelpon gurunya, jawaban gurunya adalah sudah mengantarkan Ulrich sampai apartemen.

Ia juga pergi kebawah menuju _security_ tapi jawaban penjaga tersebut merasa Ulrich sudah masuk ke area apartemen. Akhirnya Petra meminta rekaman cctv, dilihatnya Ulrich pergi dengan seorang lelaki yang sangat ia kenali. Eren jaeger.

Pikir Petra pada Levi yang beberapa hari lalu membicarakan tentang pengalihan hak asuh anak. Dibalik semua ini adalah Levi Ackerman. Ia kembali lagi ke apartemennya dan segera mengambil ponsel dan menelpon Levi.

Beberapa kali panggilan Petra tidak diangkat dan seterusnya malah ponsel Levi menjadi tidak aktif.

Petra mencoba mengatur napasnya namun tetap saja merasa tercekat. Ia seperti tidak punya paru-paru. Berkali-kali tenang tapi tidak bisa, ia membiarkan dirinya jatuh dilantai dan mencengkeram dadanya yang sakit. Ulrich hilang, malaikatnya hilang. Tanpa Ulrich cahaya kehidupannya menghilang.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menangis tapi, ia merasa perutnya begitu perih. Keringat dingin mengucur didahinya, ia menarik taplak meja berwarna cokelat untuk berdiri tapi sia-sia hingga akhirnya pot bunga belingnya ikut terseret dan jatuh berceceran."Levi kembalikan Ulrich..." sampai ia tumbang tidak bisa menahan perih yang bersarang diperutnya.

Sinar matahari menembus tirai berwarna hijau muda, efek tyndall sinarnya mengenai seluruh tubuh petra yang masih terbujur dilantai. Ia membuka pelupuk matanya perlahan. sebuah pecahan pot beling sudah tergeletak dengan manis dilantai. Jika ceroboh sedikit saja mungkin ia akan terluka.

Ia tidak langsung berdiri, ia bersandar dibadan sofa, walaupun pagi sudah datang tapi tetap saja tubuhnya seperti kehilangan energi. Butuh tenaga ekstra untuk membawa tubuhnya berdiri.

Pecahan beling dilantai kotak-kotak marmer menjadi pusat perhatiannya sekarang. Jika saja ia tidak ingat ucapan Ulrich dirumah sakit, kalau malaikatnya itu sangat membutuhkan dirinya, mungkin ia sudah mengambil pecahan beling itu dan menyiletnya tepat di urat nadinya. Biar rasa kepedihannya hilang bersamaan dengan nyawanya. Bertindak bodoh disaat seperti ini memanglah pengecut.

Pagi hari juga menyelimuti bocah umur enam tahun. Ia tidak mau membuka pintunya walaupun beberapa kali suara ketukan pintu menyapanya. "Ulrich keluar, papa sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu Ulrich..."

"Ulrich, kau harus bersiap-siap. Hari ini adalah hari pertamamu masuk sekolah. Papa telah mendaftarkanmu ke sekolah yang lebih baik. Ayo cepatlah keluar" Levi masih bersabar untuk menunggu Ulrich keluar dari kamarnya.

"tidak mau! Ulrich cuma mau ketemu mama!" teriaknya dari dalam kamar "Ulrich apa kau diajarkan mama mu hanya untuk melawan orang tuamu hn?"

"..."

Kali ini suara lain terdengar oleh Ulrich, suara itu adalah suara Eren "Ulrich, jika kau keluar dari kamarmu, Eren nii-chan akan membawamu bertemu dengan mama mu?" Levi yang mendengarnya keningnya berkerut penuh arti. "kau tidak akan melakukannya kan?" kata Levi sinis

Eren berbisik pelan, "ini adalah cara untuk memancing Ulrich untuk keluar"

" _nii-chan_ janji? Nanti bertemu mama?" ucapan Ulrich terdengar penuh harap dan ia membuka pintunya. Eren hanya tersenyum manis namun palsu.

Levi akhirnya menyuruh Ulrich mandi kemudian sarapan.

Bocah itu hanya termenung memandangi makanan dalam piring. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Eren yang duduk disamping Ulrich agak sedikit ketakutan, bukan karena hantu tapi, Levi akan marah jika makanan buatannya tidak dimakan.

Levi menatap Ulrich, "apa kau meragukan masakanku?" Ulrich pun menggeleng namun sekalipun tidak berniat untuk memakannya.

"kalau begitu makanlah" Levi mengintruksi

Eren segera menengahi mereka, menghindari suasana ketegangan "Ulrich mau makan apa?" kata Eren lembut

"Ulrich mau omelete buatan mama" "Ulrich...kau harus mandiri tanpa mama mu, sekarang kau tinggal bersamaku. Jadi ikuti peraturanku" Levi menyahut penuh penekanan

"tidak mau! Ulrich anak mama, sayang mama!" Ulrich menyangkal dengan sedikit berteriak

Levi berdiri dan menggebrak meja makan membuat Eren dan Ulrich tersentak ngeri begitu juga dengan makanan yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi diatas taplak meja putih.

Levi tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi "hentikan menyebut dengan kata mama mama dan mama! Sekarang kau bersamaku jadi kau harus mengakui kalau kau anakku. Sekarang katakan, 'aku anak papa!' " Levi berteriak

Bocah itu sama keras kepalanya " _yada_! Ulrich anak mama!"

Levi akhirnya menyuruh Eren untuk mengurung Ulrich dan membatalkan acara pergi kesekolah barunya kemudian bergegas menuju kantor meninggalkan Eren dan Ulrich.

Ada jeda cukup lama. Eren mendengar isakan pilu dari Ulrich. Bocah itu menangis menghadap pintu kamarnya. Eren sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau Ulrich sudah menangis sejak pertengkaran tadi, tapi baru kali ini Ulrich begitu terluka. Eren hanya bisa meratapi Ulrich dengan pandangan simpati.

Bukan rasa kasihan yang dibutuhkan oleh Ulrich saat ini, tapi janji. Janji Eren pada Ulrich.

"nii-chan pembohong... Ulrich benci Eren nii-chan..." ucapnya pilu dan mengurung diri. Eren mengakui kalau dirinya memang pendosa dengan membohongi anak kecil yang berjanji akan mempertemukan dengan ibunya. Tapi, ini adalah perintah mutlak dari Levi, ia bisa apa.

Sinisnya cahaya terik matahari menusuk kulit putih Petra. Iris matanya mengandung harap dan cemas menunggu pintu gerbang rumah yang pernah ia tinggali dulu terbuka. Beberapa kali ia menekan bel rumah tidak sekalipun gerbang itu bergeser sedikit. Sampai tetangga yang tinggal tidak jauh dari situ mengatakan bahwa, Kenny dan Kuchel sedang pergi ke Prancis menghadiri acara kelulusan perkuliahan Isabel.

Ia sedikit kecewa dan senang dalam satu waktu. Kecewa karena tidak ada informasi mengenai Ulrich dan senang karena Isabel, mantan adik iparnya kini sudah sarjana. Ia ingat sekali Isabel, dia gadis mandiri yang tinggal sendiri di Prancis. Dulu sesekali saat masih dalam lingkungan keluarga Ackerman ia mengunjungi Isabel. Gadis periang itu sudah tinggal di Prancis semenjak duduk dibangku sekolah menengah atas.

Sekarang Petra membawa pikirannya menuju apartemen Levi yang pernah ia kunjungi beberapa tahun lalu. Sesampainya disana Petra memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam dan tangannya mengudara menekan bel. Tiga kali Petra menekan bel belum sedikit pun terbuka hingga bel berikutnya pintu itu terbuka.

Perawakan dihadapan Petra kini seorang Pria memakai celana bahan hitam, berkemeja putih dan berdasi ungu muda. "ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" lelaki itu menyahut

Petra menggeleng, matanya mulai mengembun lagi. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan, ia hanya ingin apartemen yang menjadi langkah terakhirnya untuk menemukan Ulrich menjadi terwujud. Tapi apa? Kenyataan bersebrangan dengan harapannya. Lelaki yang baru saja keluar bukan seseorang yang ia kenali.

Ia memaksa memejamkan matanya agar air matanya tidak lagi meleleh. Ia heran kenapa air mata terus saja keluar padahal ia sudah berpuluh-puluh kali menangis. Lelaki itu heran kenapa wanita dihadapannya tiba-tiba saja menangis dan berlari menuju lift.

Wanita itu kini berdiri di trotoar jalan menunggu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Layar videotron yang tidak jauh dari sana menarik perhatian Petra yang menampilkan siluet Levi sedang mengiklankan produknya.

Lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki akhirnya menyala namun Petra tetap saja memandangi videotron yang menampilkan Levi dengan mata pilu dan membiarkan bahunya tersenggol oleh orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang mengejar waktu.

0o0

Seminggu sudah Ulrich tinggal bersama Levi. Ia pun sudah masuk taman kanak-kanak, tempat anak-anak bermain sambil belajar. Tapi, Ulrich begitu tidak bersemangat untuk bermain apalagi belajar. Wali kelas Ulrich meminta Levi untuk datang ke sekolah.

"Ulrich selalu murung dalam kelas dan juga sering tidak mau masuk kelas. Aku berkali-kali merayunya untuk mengikuti belajar tapi, ia tidak mau" guru itu menimbang-nimbang sesaat "apa ada sesuatu dirumah yang membuatnya tidak bersemangat?"

"tidak ada" kata singkat Levi mengakhiri percakapan.

Sesampainya di apartemen Levi menyuruh Ulrich untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya disekolah "jika kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran lagi disekolah. Hukuman apa yang kau inginkan" Ulrich menggeleng dan menunduk lalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Demi apa Levi sangat kesal dengan Ulrich.

Bocah itu bersandar pada pintu dan menguncinya. Iris senjanya memandangi lurus-lurus jendela yang terpatri diatas kepala ranjangnya. Ia berjalan menuju jendela dan melihat gedung-gedung menjulang tinggi. Pikirannya kembali mengingat Petra walaupun sedetikpun ia tidak melupakan ibunya.

"mama...mama...mama! MAMA!" Ulrich menyahut pelan dan berteriak memanggil mamanya berharap angin membawa kabar bahwa ia sangat merindukannya, hingga satu tetesan darah jatuh mengenai bajunya melalui hidung. Ia mengusap hidungnya dengan baju karena tidak ada tisu dalam kamarnya. Ia membuka baju dan menaruhnya dibawah ranjang agar tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu.

Ulrich duduk dimeja belajarnya untuk membuka buku dan mulai menulis rencana untuk ia kabur dari apartemen. Apapun caranya ia harus bertemu dengan Petra.

Esoknya seperti biasa Ulrich masuk sekolah. Bocah itu kali ini lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya. Ia mulai bertanya pelajaran yang sulit ia pahami. Waktu istirahat ia gunakan untuk bertanya pada wali kelasnya, bukan pertanyaan pelajaran kali ini melainkan mencari informasi alamat sekolahnya dulu. Ulrich meminta wali kelasnya menggambar peta dan langkah-langkah apa saja agar menuju ke tempat tujuannya. Dan ia perlu menabung uang sebanyak-banyaknya.

Hampir satu minggu Ulrich menabung, tidak butuh lama untuk ia mendapatkan uang banyak. Ia selalu meminta uang lebih pada Levi dan terkadang dengan Eren. Alasannya untuk menabung. Ya menabung yang sesungguhnya untuk pergi mencari ibunya.

Pagi buta ini Ulrich bangun pagi-pagi sekali, ia mengambil baju dilemari dan memasukannya di tas kecilnya. Membuat tasnya begitu mengembung, sampai Levi menyadari beberapa menit sebelum bocah itu menaiki bus sekolah

"Ulrich, ada yang salah dengan ransel mu" ucap Levi sambil memakai sepatu. Ulrich hanya menggeleng dan berlari menuju bus sekolah yang baru saja datang. Ia hampir saja ketahuan.

Sungguh anak itu tidak menyangka waktu begitu cepat, bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan ia memberitahu pada gurunya bahwa hari ini papanya akan menjemputnya. Tapi itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Sekarang ia memulai petualangannya.

Ia menyetop taksi ketika melintas dihadapannya dan menyuruhnya pergi ke halte bus. Ia sudah menunggu sekitar 10 menit sampai akhirnya bus dengan nomor 49 muncul. Tujuan sebenarnya adalah menuju sekolah lamanya dan meminta tolong agar wali kelasnya dulu mengantarkannya ke apartemen tempat tinggalnya dengan Petra.

Ulrich bersyukur ia bertemu dengan guru di sekolah lamanya. Tanpa ragu Ulrich meminta _sensei_ nya mengantarnya.

Sementara itu. Eren memiliki jadwal bersih-bersih di apartemen Levi. Ia sangat merindukan aroma apartemen Levi yang begitu wangi. Semenjak kehadiran Ulrich, Eren mengorbankan _quality time_ -nya dengan Levi agar anak itu tidak curiga bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan. Ia pun akhirnya pergi kedapur untuk mengambil sapu, ia memulai bersih-bersih dimulai dari kamar orang yang ia cintai atau bisa dikatakan kamar mereka berdua. Kamar pasangan.

Ia tersenyum sendiri membayangkan saat-saat ia bercengkerama ria dengan Levi. Menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang lebih intim. Eren menggeleng-gelengkan lamunannya disiang hari sampai ia merasakan kalau pipinya sudah memerah dan hangat. Beberapa hari saja tidak kesini seperti berabad-abad, tapi dikamarnya tidak berubah sama sekali, sama seperti terakhir kali ia kesini. Eren sangat mempercayai Levi, tidak mungkin ia macam-macam.

Sekarang ia membersihkan kamar Ulrich. Entah ia senang apa tidak dengan kehadiran Ulrich dihidupnya. Ia takut kalau Levi akan berubah pikiran dan kembali bersama dengan mantan istrinya. Seperti drama-drama yang sering Mikasa tonton. Lipatan baju berwarna putih dibawah ranjang menarik perhatiannya. Ia sedikit menunduk kemudian mengambilnya, dilihatnya ada bercak darah yang sudah lama mengering. Ia mencoba menyapu lagi dibawah ranjang dan menemukan seprei kasur Ulrich dinodai dengan bercak darah yang sudah mengering, sama seperti bajunya.

Entah mengapa rasa khawatir menguar dari dirinya, ia baru sadar bahwa seharusnya Ulrich sudah pulang dari sekolah. Eren mengambil ponselnya dan segera menelpon Levi. Di ujung sana Levi begitu marah bercampur khawatir dan meminta Eren tetap di apartemen dan ia yang akan mencarinya sendiri.

Awan-awan kali ini menghitam. Suasana hangat dari dalam kafe melindungi Petra dari rintik hujan yang mulai deras. Ia menuju toilet dan mendekatkan diri ke westafel, dilihatnya wajahnya kini lebih tirus dari sebelumnya dan tulang selangkanya sangat terlihat. Ia mulai kurus.

"hai Petra!" seseorang menepuk bahunya dan ia sedikit tersentak

"h-hai Rico" Petra menormalkan debar jantungnya. "Petra, nanti malam aku pulang duluan. Aku sudah izin pada bos. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu sampai larut malam" ujar rekan kerja Petra

"tidak apa-apa, kau pasti memiliki urusan sendiri" Petra tersenyum ramah "hmm tidak apa-apakan jika aku bercerita padamu" Rico tersenyum dengan tulus "sebenarnya aku...mau menikah" Petra turut senang mendengar kabar bahagia dari Rico sebelum akhirnya ia memaksakan senyumnya "salah satu pelanggan lamaku melamarku, kau tahu? Dia Erwin Smith"

Petra sedikit tercekat, sebenarnya ia menaruh harapan pada laki-laki pirang itu "benarkah? Kalau begitu kau wanita beruntung" kata Petra serak menahan tangis.

"Petra kau menangis? Apa kau menyukai Erwin?" Rico menebak

"bodoh, aku menangis bahagia kau tahu? Lagi pula aku sudah pernah bilang padamu bukan, bahwa aku sudah membenci laki-laki di dunia ini" Petra berbohong

Rico memeluk Petra "Petra...kau rekanku yang paling baik. Ternyata pangeran baik hati tidak hanya ada dibuku dongeng, Erwin tidak memandangku wanita rendah walaupun pekerjaanku hanya pelayan kafe dan tidak memiliki nama dikehidupan sosialku" bisik Rico dan akhirnya mereka melepas pelukannya. Rico melihat jam tangannya "ah Petra, waktu istirahat kita hampir habis, ayo kita pergi" "kau duluan saja Rico"

"baiklah" sahut Rico

Petra menekan saklar toilet menjadi off. Membuat seisi ruangan toilet itu gelap, dengan begitu ia bisa menangis sepuasnya. Kenapa ia harus menangisi Erwin, ia tidak berhak karena ia bukan siapa-siapanya. Apa ia yang selama ini terlalu berbesar hati bahwa Erwin menunjukan rasa perhatiannya karena cinta, dan baru ia sadari cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Ia menangis malu berharap Erwin akan menjadi pendamping hidup dan menjadi ayah terbaik bagi Ulrich. Pemberi harapan palsu mungkin cocok untuk Erwin tapi, ada kata yang lebih sopan. Erwin baik terhadap semua wanita, hingga membuat wanita lain salah paham.

Gedung apartemen tempat tinggalnya tidak berubah. Ulrich bersemangat menuju kamar apartemen milik bersama dengan mamanya dan menekan bel akan tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia mulai khawatir, ia mencoba menekan tombol dial yang terpampang manis dekat gagang pintu tapi tidak berhasil. Ulrich cemas, ia mengingat sebuah nasehat dari Petra 'jangan menyerah'. Ia akhirnya menekan bel lagi.

"mama" ucapnya saat pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan siluet wanita tinggi berambut pirang panjang. "ada apa anak kecil? Kau kehilangan mama mu?" tanya wanita itu

"apa mama Petra disini?" "Petra?" wanita itu nampak berpikir, "ah Petra? Pemilik apartemen sebelumnya? Dia sudah menjual apartemennya nak" Ulrich nampak tidak percaya dan mencoba menekan bel kamar apartemen sebelahnya "tante Rachel, om Erd" Ulrich menyahut sambil mengetuk pintu. Tapi tetap saja yang keluar bukan seseorang yang ia kenali.

Apa selama itu ia pergi hingga semuanya telah berubah. Ulrich seperti anak hilang, mencari ibunya sejauh ini tanpa melihat batang hidungnya. Anak itu sekarang tengah duduk menangis di taman, ia menyadari bahwa ibunya sudah tidak sayang lagi terhadapnya. Sekarang ia tidak punya tujuan lain. Ia tidak ingin pulang kerumah karena Levi selalu memarahinya. Suara kerucuk dari perutnya sampai ketelinganya. Ia mulai lapar.

Ulrich sangat mengenali daerah ini, ia pun pergi menuju kafe kecil yang terletak di gang dekat taman. Tujuannya adalah ingin memakan parfait kesukaanya, rasanya juga tidak kalah dari kafe om Erd yang sering ia kunjungi bersama mamanya. Iris senjanya melihat orang yang sedang menikmati parfait dari balik kaca, begitu menggoda dimatanya. Ia mengambil uang disakunya tapi sepertinya tidak cukup dengan harga yang dibandrol didepan kaca. Uangnya sudah habis untuk biaya perjalanannya.

Suara laki-laki yang menyapanya membuat Ulrich terkejut, "hai anak kecil?" Ulrich menoleh dan menemukan tiga orang lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya. Semuanya memakai jaket kulit hitam, diantara mereka ada yang merokok dan meminum sake.

"kau mau pergi kemana? Kemana orang tuamu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum sedangkan Ulrich menggeleng dan mengangkat kaki mundur, ia sangat ketakutan. "mau tidak pergi bersama om, kita akan bermain dan bersenang-senang" kata lelaki dengan rokoknya

"enggak, Ulrich gak mau ikut sama om" Ulrich berlari tapi tali sepatunya lepas membuatnya tersungkur dan tiga lelaki itu menyusulnya. "mau nurut sama om, apa om paksa bocah!" ucap laki-laki dengan botol sakenya penuh penekanan

Akhirnya Ulrich dibekap mulutnya agar tidak bisa berteriak. Suara botol pecah memecahkan konsentrasi lelaki yang membekap Ulrich dan menoleh kebelakang ternyata rekan yang sedang meminum botol sake sudah terkapar lemas dan menemukan siluet laki-laki yang tidak terlalu tinggi sudah menatapnya kejam dengan mata kelamnya.

"oi, lepaskan anak itu" dia Levi sambil menginjak perut korbannya. Merasa rekannya diperlakukan rendahan oleh Levi, lelaki penculik yang tidak memegang Ulrich menyerangnya. Levi dengan cepat menhindari jotosan diwajahnya dan langsung menendang perut si penculik hingga orang itu mengeluarkan cairan putih dari mulutnya. Sedangkan penculik yang menangani Ulrich mengeluarkan sebilah pisau gunung dari jaketnya dan menodongkan dileher Ulrich, bocah itu sangat ketakutan dan menangis "papa"

Levi yang melihat Ulrich diperlakukan seperti itu membuatnya iba dan ia menyelamatkan Ulrich tapi, seperti ada benda tumpul memukul dirinya dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan kepalan tangan segera mendarat di wajahnya. satu jotosan menyapu diwajah Levi sampai sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, "persetan kalian!" Levi menghajar habis-habisan orang yang menjotosnya, entah sejak kapan orang-orang berdatangan dan menyaksikan pertengkaran itu dan yang jelas ia tidak peduli dengan kerumunan orang yang memandangnya. Yang penting orang yang bersalah harus mendapatkan hukumannya.

Akhirnya dua orang penculik itu karam, begitu juga Levi yang sedikit lemas, karena penculik itu memiliki keahlian dalam bela diri, bersyukur Levi bisa mengalahkannya. Gelar Master Karate di SMA-nya ternyata benar. Perawakan yang menyandera Ulrich menjadi kesal dan melempar Ulrich dengan menarik kerah bajunya menuju meja kafe yang terpampang manis di tempat terbuka, tubuh kecil itu terlempar dan jatuh bersamaan dengan meja. Ulrich tidak bergerak lagi.

Seketika mata Levi berkilat penuh amarah yang berapi-api. Menghajar dan menendang orang yang menyandera Ulrich berkali-kali. Sekilas sisi mata Levi melihat orang-orang menolong Ulrich dan melanjutkan menjotos muka penyandera sampai babak belur. Sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya, penyandera itu sempat menyilet tangan kiri Levi dengan sebilah pisau gunungnya.

Levi segera berlari mendekati Ulrich, "Ulrich, bangun Ulrich" Levi menepuk pipi Ulrich yang lebam, rasa khawatir makin dalam ketika mengingat perkataan Eren yang menemukan darah kering dibawah ranjang Ulrich dan ia membawanya menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Bulan sudah menunjukkan dirinya di atas langit, jam 22.00 malam sudah menyapa pekerja Gray coffee dan rekan kerja Petra bernama Rico menyahut, "Petra, aku sebentar lagi akan pulang, hmm aku minta maaf kali ini aku pulang duluan" Rico menghela napas berat. "tidak apa-apa semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar" kata Petra ramah, "uhmm, kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu" ucap Rico dan pergi ke ruang staf untuk bersiap-siap.

Kafe tempat Petra bekerja tutup jam 23.00 malam. Semakin malam pelanggan sepi nyaris tidak ada, ya seperti saat ini. Tidak ada pelanggan sedikit pun. Bunyi kelonteng akhirnya terdengar, ia menoleh dan terkejut saat pelanggan dengan masker hitam membawa gagang pemukul dan menghancurkan cctv kafe. Mereka bukan seorang pelanggan.

"serahkan uangnya!" perampok itu menodong Petra dengan pisau dan Petra tidak bisa berkutik. Petra mencoba menekan panggilan darurat dekat mesin kasir tapi perampok itu menyadarinya dan segera menepis lengan Petra kemudian menjambak rambut karamelnya kebelakang. "bodoh, katakan dimana semua uang itu!" sambil menodongkan pisau ke lehernya. Petra yang sangat shock hanya diam dan membisu. "cepat katakan dimana uangnya!" sampai perampok itu menghajar wajah mulus Petra, matanya sayu dan mengembun.

Tidak lama terdengar suara sirene polisi, perampok itu kesal dan membanting Petra lalu menginjak kaki jenjangnya berkali-kali hingga lebam dan membiru. Perampok itu kabur.

"Petra!" Rico berteriak dan baru saja keluar dari ruang staf menghampiri Petra. Sebenarnya suara sirene polisi itu berasal dari ponsel Rico. Jika ia mengandalkan polisi maka membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Petra yang setengah kehilangan kesadaran hanya meringkuk lemah tak berdaya dilantai. Erwin yang baru saja datang berniat menjemput Rico akhirnya membawa Petra menuju Rumah sakit, sedangkan Rico akan menyusul setelah mengurus kafe dan melapor pada pemiliknya. Petra yang terbaring di kabin belakang mobil Erwin membuka setengah matanya menatap lampu-lampu lalu lintas seolah-olah berjalan mundur dan ia memejamkan matanya lemah dengan setetes air mata mengalir di pipi lebamnya.

Sementara itu, Ulrich yang terbaring lemah dengan luka lebam diwajahnya hanya terlelap dan mencoba membuka matanya. Eren yang sudah berada disampingnya menawarkan sesuatu pada Ulrich, "mau makan sesuatu?" Ulrich hanya menatap Eren sekilas lalu beralih menuju langit-langit dengan tatapan menerawang. Eren sangat khawatir melihat tingkah Ulrich " apa Ulrich mau ke suatu tempat? Taman bermain mungkin?" ucap Eren sambil tergesa-gesa.

Eren dengan sabar menunggu Ulrich yang mulai membuka mulutnya, "Ulrich...mau...ke...suatu...tempat" katanya lemah dan terbata-bata " Ulrich...mau...pergi...ke..panti..asuhan.." Eren tercengang mendengarnya, "mama...papa...sudah...tidak...sayang...lagi..sama...Ulrich.." Eren tidak tahu sedalam apa luka Ulrich saat ini tapi, ia sendiripun tidak sadar ikut menangis, seolah luka Ulrich adalah lukanya juga, seolah Eren bisa ikut merasakan apa yang Ulrich rasakan sekarang.

Iris senja Ulrich yang lemah mengikuti kepergian Eren yang tiba-tiba saja beranjak dari duduknya. Eren yang basah dengan air mata membuka gorden putih yang membatasi tiap-tiap pasien dan menemukan Levi yang sudah berdiri mematung dengan air mata yang sudah mengering. Levi mendengar ucapan Ulrich juga. Jujur saja selama Eren hidup bersama Levi, tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Levi menangis.

Levi merasa rongga paru-parunya tidak berisi udara setelah mendengar ucapan Ulrich tadi. Rasa sakit luka jahit yang baru saja ia hadapi tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit ucapan Ulrich tadi. Hati Levi seperti tersayat-sayat oleh silet dan kini ia hanya bisa membisu dan membeku melebihi patung. Ia menyesali perbuatanya mengingat selama ia hidup bersama Ulrich ia selalu memarahinya tanpa mengetahui perasaan Ulrich yang sebenarnya.

* * *

review please^^


	6. 143

yay update! oh iya sehari lagi ultahnya Petra 06 Desember. niatnya author mau buat ff spesial ultah Petra, tapi kayaknya gak sempet tepat waktu karena baru aja selesai update fic chapter 6. jujur aja khusus chapter ini harus bener-bener ya...karena (sensor) biar gak spoiler. tapi tidak usah khawatir.

yaudahlah ya yuk cuss baca :3

* * *

Chapter 6 '143'

Gadis perawakan kecil, kurus dengan wajah yang periang. Rambut berwarna merah maroon, mata bulat besar, dan bermata hijau sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah untuk menunggu seseorang yang akan menjadi _rival_ -nya. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya dengan kuku yang dicat senada dengan rambutnya. Sedangkan Kenny tengah sibuk dengan membaca koran hariannya dan Kuchel menyiapkan makanan dan minuman.

Gadis berambut merah itu akhirnya menguap sebelum akhirnya bergeming kecil, "kenapa lama sekali...aku sudah tidak sabar setua apa kakak ku"

"Isabele" seru Kuchel dari dapur masih menyiapkan sesuatu untuk kedatangan tamu spesial. Kuchel kadang berpikir kenapa anak-anaknya tidak ada yang kalem. Pertama Levi, ia adalah seseorang yang keras kepala dan anti sosial. Yang kedua adalah anak gadisnya yang baru lulus kuliah memiliki sifat yang cuek. Apa ia dulu salah ngidam. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia pernah memiliki anak gadis selain Isabel. Mantan menantunya yang kalem dan sopan. Ia juga merasa heran kenapa Levi bisa-bisanya menceraikan Petra.

Tiga kali suara ketukan pintu terdengar nyaring dan akhirnya, "aku pulang" Levi menyahut setelah membuka pintu. Sebenarnya bukan Levi yang menjadi tamu spesialnya hari ini, tapi bocah yang sedang berdiri dibalik ayahnya. Levi menoleh sedikit ke belakang dan menuntun bocah itu kehadapan keluarganya.

"Ulrich," seru Kuchel gembira sambil memeluk cucu satu-satunya itu. Setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu membuat Levi memutuskan agar Ulrich tinggal bersama keluarganya. Ini akan jauh lebih baik ketimbang hidup di apartemen, dengan begitu Ulrich tidak kekurangan kasih sayang.

"ternyata oniisan memang sudah benar-benar tua ya ckckck," Isabele menyahut kecil sambil mendekati Ulrich dan mulai mengamati wajah mungil keponakannya. Kali ini Levi membiarkan adik perempuannya mengoceh sesuka hati, biasanya ia akan langsung menjitaknya. Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya mirip dengan Isabele, yaitu seseorang yang blak-blakan dan berbicara semaunya.

Tangan Isabele mencubit kedua pipi keponakannya yang mungil, "hmm...semuanya mirip oniisankecuali matanya. dia memiliki mata amber seperti Petra-san" kata gadis periang itu memeriksa sambil membolak-balikan badan Ulrich.

Kenny akhirnya memulai bicara, "cukup Isabele, biarkan mereka istirahat. Ah Levi, kamarmu sudah siap" Levi menuntun Ulrich menuju kamarnya dulu, saat-saat masih bersama Petra. Levi membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk. Bentuk kamar itu sama sekali tidak berubah hanya saja tidak ada meja rias, tempat biasa Petra berdandan untuk memperlihatkan kecantikan dan keanggunannya hanya untuk dirinya.

Kedua tangan Levi menyentuh bahu Ulrich dan menyuruhnya beristirahat. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai menjadi sedikit hangat terhadap anaknya. Tapi memang dari awal Levi menyukai Ulrich, hanya saja ia terlalu protektif hingga ia sendiripun tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri.

Levi tidak merasa kekurangan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, dan ia ingin Ulrich juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan walaupun sedikit terlambat. Beruntung Ulrich masih kecil jadi masih bisa untuk diperbaiki.

Sekarang ia yang menjadi _single parent_ mengurusi Ulrich. Sebenarnya ia memiliki hutang janji dengan Ulrich. Anak itu mau diajak ke rumah lantaran di iming-imingi akan mempertemukannya dengan mamanya. Alasan klasik memang, tapi anak itu masih saja tetap percaya dengan alasan seperti itu. Tapi kali ini Levi membenarkan niat awalnya, mungkin dulu ia sempat plin plan dengan meminta tolong pada Erd untuk bisa rujuk bersama Petra namun jujur saja ia masih ragu. Ada Eren yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

0o0

Menjadi seorang pekerja memanglah tidak mudah. Levi baru akan mulai memeriksa dokumennya di ruang kerja rumahnya ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan melirik layar ponsel.

"halo," kata Levi ketika ponsel sudah ditempelkan ke telinga kanannya

"Levi-chan" terdengar suara khas Eren di seberang sana. "ada apa Eren" sahut Levi datar seperti biasa

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" suara khawatir terdengar jelas di telinga Levi. "ya tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan bocah"

"kalau terjadi sesuatu ceritakan saja padaku" "hm" sahut Levi kemudian memutus jaringan ponselnya.

Tidak lama dari itu terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati Levi, matanya mencari sumber suara dan menemukan adik perempuannya tergopoh-gopoh membawa kotak dus berwarna cokelat yang sudah lusuh dan berdebu. Ia sempat terbatuk karena debunya.

"Isabele, apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam begini huh!" ucap Levi sarkastik. Isabele hanya melakukan tugasnya, ia menaruh kardus lusuh itu dihadapan kakaknya "mama menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu, karena besok akan dibuang"

"buang saja" kata Levi dan berhasil membuat Isabele sedikit kesal lantaran jika memang ingin membuangnya kenapa ia harus bersusah payah membawa kardus tua nan lusuh itu "baiklah" kata gadis berambut merah itu sambil mendengus dan mengangkat kembali dus yang ia taruh tadi di meja. Dengan susah payah ia mengangkatnya dan semua buku-buku itu terjatuh karena dus itu sudah tidak kuat lagi menopang.

"aaaaahhh" Gadis itu menjambak rambutnya yang di kucir dua kebawah. Ini menambah kerjaanya di saat ia sangat lelah dan ingin segera ke alam mimpi menyusul keponakannya.

Debu berhamburan memenuhi ruangan kerja Levi dan Isabele bersiap menjadi tersangka kriminal oleh kakaknya, "I-sa-bele" gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya dan menemukan wajah galak kakaknya dari balik debu yang bergemul. Baiklah siapkan peti mati untukku, Isabele merutuki diri. Kakaknya itu siap membunuhnya sekarang. Benar saja apa yang dipikirkannya baru saja, kakaknya membunuhnya dengan cara menarik kembali uang transferan yang ia kirim dua hari yang lalu. Tidak ada beli cat kuku, sepatu, tas, dan lainnya. Bagus sekali, kakaknya tahu cara membunuhnya dengan perlahan.

"aniki, jangan ambil uangnya. Aku janji akan membersihkan ruangan ini ya ya" gadis itu memohon. Levi sempat mengabaikan permintaan adiknya kemudian ia mengabulkan permohonan adiknya tersebut. "yoshhh!" Isabele merapikan kembali buku-buku yang berserakan. Gadis itu menemukan buku gambar yang bertuliskan 'Levi' dengan tulisan tangan anak sekolah dasar.

"kak, apa ini tulisanmu ketika SD?" Isabele memberikan buku gambar itu. Levi melirik sekilas dan mengambil buku gambar yang diberikan oleh Isabele. Ia lupa, mungkin benar itu tulisan tangannya dulu dan membuka lembaran demi lembaran yang berisi gambar. Levi bahkan tidak ingat pernah menggambar seperti itu.

Lembaran pertama berisi gambar taman yang penuh dengan bebatuan. Lembaran kedua berisi huruf dari A sampai Z. Lembaran ketiga bergambar parfait, Levi sedikit tersenyum kecut melihat gambar parfait itu. Sepertinya memang benar buku gambar itu miliknya dulu.

Jari Levi melanjutkan membuka halaman demi halaman berikutnya. Lembaran keempat bergambar gereja dan lembaran terakhir berhasil membuat kening Levi berkerut ada angka 143 yang ditempel oleh sebuah stiker. Levi hanya berdeham sekilas dan menyuruh Isabele membuangnya dan ia melanjutkan memeriksa dokumennya.

0o0

"kurasa dia baik-baik saja" kata dokter setelah memeriksa kondisi badan Ulrich. Levi sedikit mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dokter yang menangani Ulrich. Levi lebih perhatian terhadap kondisi Ulrich setelah tahu bahwa Ulrich terlahir prematur dari dokter yang menanganinya saat kejadian penculikan. Anak yang terlahir prematur umumnya rentan terhadap masalah kesehatan. Setelah semua urusan di klinik selesai, Ulrich meminta papanya untuk mencari mamanya.

"papa...Ulrich mau mama" sahutnya pelan, Levi sedikit membungkuk dan menyentuh bahu Ulrich "besok papa akan mencari mama, Ulrich cukup menunggu sambil sekolah" kata Levi.

Esok pun tiba, Levi mengunjungi butik Petra yang saat ini sudah di beli oleh Erwin. Ia berencana untuk mencari informasi tentang Petra karena sebelumnya Ulrich memberitahunya bahwa mamanya sudah pindah dari apartemen lamanya. Mungkin dengan bertemu dengan Erwin secercah informasi akan berguna baginya untuk menemukan keberadaan ibu dari anaknya.

Levi saat masuk ke dalam butik itu, menemukan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang namun bukan seseorang yang ia cari. Laki-laki itu memiliki tubuh tinggi, rambutnya menutupi wajahnya dan sedikit berjanggut tipis. Kemudian laki-laki itu menghampiri Levi dan mencoba mengendus aroma Levi. "apa-apaan kau!" seru Levi sambil menghindar, Sedangkan laki-laki itu hanya menyeringai kecil lalu terduduk dengan kaki menyilang setelah mengendus Levi.

Sebenarnya Levi sangat ingin kepermasalahan inti untuk menemui seseorang yang pernah ditemuinya namun ia tidak tahu siapa namanya. Ia hanya ingat rambutnya pirang kelimis dan memiliki alis lebih tebal seperti ulat bulu. Levi hanya berdiri sambil memasukan kedua tangannya di saku, sedangkan mata kelamnya memeriksa setiap sudut tempat itu dan berharap mendapatkan sedikit informasi mengenai orang yang ia cari.

Sampai ia menemukan majalah tergeletak di meja dengan sampul orang yang ia cari. Levi mengambilnya dan menunjukan pada orang yang telah mengendusnya, "aku perlu bertemu dengan orang ini" kata Levi, lalu Mike nama orang yang hobi mengendus orang itu berdiri dan menunjuk seseorang yang baru saja datang. Levi menoleh mengikuti telunjuk Mike dan menemukan orang yang ia cari.

Sekarang. Dua laki-laki duduk saling berhadapan dipisahkan oleh meja. Mereka memulai percakapan setelah Mike membawakan dua cangkir kopi. "apa kau mengetahui keberadaan Petra", "maaf tapi, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Aku tidak mengenal dirimu" ujar Erwin sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya

"aku mantan suaminya dan Ulrich membutuhkan ibunya" kata Levi dengan tenang dan datar. Erwin sangat paham, Petra pernah bercerita tentang kehidupannya dan sekarang ia menghadapi laki-laki ini. Erwin mengambil secangkir kopi dihadapannya dan menyesapnya sedikit lalu ia berdeham kecil, "begini, aku tidak tahu keberadaan Petra saat ini tapi, ia pernah meminta bantuanku untuk membuatkannya _passport_ "

" _passport?_ " Levi mengulangi kata-kata Erwin, "ya, semenjak kejadian perampokan di kafe..."

"kafe?" Levi seperti orang tolol yang terus mengulangi kata-kata orang lain.

"Petra pernah bekerja sebagai barista di kafe dan suatu malam ada perampok yang mencuri uang, ia mencoba untuk menekan panggilan darurat tapi perampok itu malah memukulnya dan menginjak kakinya hingga cidera. Setelah dia memintaku mengurus paspornya tidak lama kemudian ia menghilang. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya bekerja lagi di kafe dan ia pun tidak bercerita pada Rico, teman kerjanya. Ia mengundurkan diri"

Otak Levi berputar, ia berpikir apa mungkin Petra pergi keluar negeri. Tapi, seorang seperti Petra tidak mungkin pergi jauh tanpa mempedulikan Ulrich. Apa ia sudah menyerah? Apa yang harus dikatakannya nanti pada Ulrich. Lagi-lagi Levi sampai akhir tidak pernah menepati janjinya dengan Ulrich.

"tapi," kata Erwin melanjutkan "saat aku melintas, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya sedang duduk ditaman sambil meremas seperti secarik kertas putih sambil menangis"

Percakapan mereka berakhir setelah ponsel Levi berdering. Nama yang terpampang FAITH3025 menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa kalau mereka akan mengadakan promosi di Fukue dua hari lagi.

0o0

Levi dan Eren melangkah menuju bagian _arrival_ di Fukue _airport_. Tapi bagi Levi, setelah melihat keluar ia merasa tidak asing dengan tempat ini. Suasana yang tenang dan sepi membuatnya menambah daftar Fukue sebagai tempat untuk mengisi liburan. Ditambah dengan jarak laut yang begitu dekat menjadi alasan utama. Walaupun saat ini ia sedang bertugas.

Levi yang hanya mengenakan kaos putih tipis dengan jas hitam gaya santai menaiki bus dan diikuti oleh Eren. Mereka duduk bersampingan dan Eren memberitahu penginapan yang sudah disewanya.

Mereka sampai pada rumah tradisional sederhana namun cukup luas yang telah di sewa oleh Eren. Mereka membenahi barang-barangnya. "aku akan tidur sebelah sini" kata Levi menunjuk ruangan dekat pohon rindang. "kalau begitu, aku juga" ujar Eren

"tunggu Eren, kita sebaiknya tidur berpisah. Tempat ini bukan kota, jadi kau harus bisa menyesuaikan. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang membicarakan kita" ucapan Levi membuat Eren sedikit kecewa, "baiklah..." sahutnya pelan dan menuju kamar lainnya.

Eren berbalik "Levi-chan. istirahat dengan cukup, karena besok kita akan ke balai desa untuk membicarakan produk Elektronik perusahaan kita"

"jam berapa?"

"sekitar jam 10.00 siang" kata Eren.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok paginya Eren tidak menemukan Levi dikamarnya, ia hanya menemukan secarik kertas bertuliskan bahwa Levi sedang keluar, "hmm dia bahkan tidak mengajakku" kesah Eren.

Sementara itu. Levi menyusuri sisi pantai, ia menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang datang dari laut. Ada hewan-hewan kecil berkeliaran di sepanjang pantai. Setelah puas dengan pantai Levi melanjutkan berkeliling daerah Fukue. Ia menemukan taman dengan banyak batu disana, atensi mata Levi beralih pada kursi taman yang sepertinya sudah mulai rapuh.

Ia mulai lapar. Levi mencari kafe untuk memenuhi kebutuhan primernya. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali memakan parfait tapi, ini terlalu pagi jika meminum minuman yang dingin. Ia harus menahannya. Akhirnya Levi hanya memesan sup krim, roti, dan kopi. Levi menyesap kopinya perlahan dan pandangannya beralih dari kopi menuju gereja diseberang jalan.

Levi merasa ada gejolak aneh dalam dirinya. Entah mengapa ada rasa penasaran terhadap gereja yang dilihatnya barusan, ia ingin kesana. Levi masih terlihat bingung pada gereja dihadapannya. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam gereja dan duduk di salah satu bangku. Ia mencoba mengingatnya, ia membuka ponsel. Entah kenapa pikirannya menuju adik perempuannya. Isabele.

" _kak, apa ini tulisanmu ketika SD?"_

Levi mengingat isi buku gambar itu. Lembaran buku gambar itu berisi taman yang penuh dengan bebatuan, Huruf dari A sampai Z, gambar parfait, dan gambar gereja. Ia membuka kontak Isabele di ponsel dan menelponnya. "halo, aniki", "Isabele, kau belum membuang buku gambar waktu itu kan?!" ucap Levi agak tergesa-gesa

"ah, mama belum membuangnya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Isabele ikut penasaran, "cepat kirimkan foto dalam buku gambar itu. Sekarang!" akhirnya Isabele mengiyakan. Tidak lama dari itu ada _chat_ dari Isabele berupa foto-foto. Ia mengamati satu persatu foto itu. Levi keluar dari gereja dan sedikit menjauh lalu berbalik. Seperti ada sebuah teka-teki yang harus ia selesaikan.

Suara ponsel Levi memecahkan lamunannya. "Levi-chan kau ada dimana? Sebentar lagi kita akan promosi produk perusahaan" terdengar suara khas Eren, "maaf Eren aku tidak bisa. Kau saja, ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan" tanpa menunggu balasan ucapan dari Eren, Levi memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Ia berlari menuju taman penuh bebatuan.

Sesampainya di taman. Levi merasa ada bayangan dirinya waktu kecil. Jelas dan nampak jelas, Levi menyadari bahwa bayangan itu adalah kenangannya dulu waktu masih kecil. Perlahan namun pasti kenangan itu mulai memaksa Levi untuk mengingatnya. Seperti sebuah layar lebar mengisahkan dirinya dulu.

 _Dua anak laki-laki bermain dengan Levi. Anak laki-laki itu berambut perak bernama Zacklay dan yang satunya lagi berambut coklat hampir hitam bernama Nile. "Levi, rasakan ini haha" Nile melempar pasir ke arah Levi. Levi sangat marah "Tch aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak suka bermain kalau kotor!"_

" _anak kecil seperti kita tidak masalah jika kotor Lev" sahut Zacklay menimpali, "pokoknya aku tidak suka!" kata Levi ketus_

" _kau menyebalkan sekali Levi, kau berlebihan" seru Nile sambil melempar sebuah batu ke arah Levi, sedangkan Levi hanya menutup mata dengan lengannya. Aneh, Levi tidak merasa sesuatu mengenainya. Ia mulai membuka mata dan menemukan seorang anak kecil berambut pendek berdiri membelakanginya. Gadis kecil itu membalikan badan dan dahinya berdarah. Levi tertegun, sedangkan gadis kecil itu mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menutupi luka dikepalanya._

" _hei gadis kecil, untuk apa kau menggantikan dia. Jadi Itu bukan salahku kalau kau terluka" sahut Nile_

" _Tch! Jangan bersikap sok pahlawan. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Pergi sana!" Levi mendorong gadis kecil itu hingga terjatuh, sedangkan gadis itu hanya menatap Levi yang mulai pergi menjauh masih dengan menutup luka dengan kedua tangannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Levi kecil membawa buku. Ia tengah mencari gadis kecil yang kemarin telah menolongnya. Ia merasa bersalah. Levi bercerita pada ibunya kejadian itu, malah ia sendiri yang dimarahi. Mungkin dengan memberinya buku cerita, ia akan memaafkannya. Iris ocean blue milik Levi menemukan gadis kecil itu tengah duduk di bangku taman sambil menggerak-gerakkan kedua kakinya. Levi menghampiri dan berdiri dihadapannya. Gadis kecil itu ketakutan nyaris kabur tapi Levi menghentikannya_

" _tunggu! Aku kesini ingin minta maaf padamu. Buku ini untukmu" Levi kecil memberinya buku. Gadis kecil itu menerimanya dengan suka cita. "tapi," sergah Levi "apa kau bisa membacanya" gadis itu menggeleng. "apa kau memiliki kertas dan pensil?" kata Levi lagi._

" _hn hm" gadis itu mengangguk dan berlari menuju semak-semak. Levi memandangnya bingung, tanpa sadar Levi mengikutinya dari belakang. Ternyata di semak-semak itu ada lubang yang menghubungkannya dengan suatu tempat. Ia pun masuk ke lubang itu dan menemukan banyak sekali anak-anak dengan tinggi yang berbeda. Ada sebuah gapura dengan tulisan. Levi yang berumur 10 tahun sudah sangat pintar untuk membacanya. Tulisan itu bertuliskan 'Panti Asuhan Fukue'_

" _oniisan..." suara gadis kecil itu mengagetkan Levi dari lamunannya. "kau tidak punya orang tua?" sahut Levi, sebenarnya ia memiliki beribu pertanyaan untuk gadis kecil itu namun, matanya memancarkan kesedihan mendalam, dan Levi memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Akhirnya mereka keluar dari lubang semak. Levi menulis huruf A sampai Z dan mengajari gadis yang lebih kecil darinya itu membaca._

" _hei...aku akan mengajakmu jalan. Kita bertemu lagi besok disini" seru Levi, gadis kecil itu pun mengangguk setuju._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dua anak kecil duduk saling berhadapan dalam kafe. Levi memesan parfait dan gadis itu memesan jus strawberry. "niisan, lihat itu" gadis itu menunjuk gereja yang ramai oleh orang-orang "mereka sedang apa?" katanya polos._

" _mereka sedang mengadakan pernikahan" kata Levi sambil menyuap parfait ke dalam mulutnya._

" _oniisan, pernikahan itu apa?" sahutnya datar_

 _Levi menghela napas berat "pernikahan itu ikatan janji suci yang dilakukan oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai. Kau tahu? Aku akan menjadi pewaris ayah. Saat itu kita pasti menikah" mata gadis itu melebar. "benarkah?" "ya tentu saja, dan di saat itulah aku yang akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan membahagiakanmu. Aku janji" seru Levi sambil mengaitkan jarinya pada gadis itu, "uhmm janji"._

 _Levi berdiri meninggalkan kafe dan mengajak gadis itu kembali ke taman. "oniisan tunggu! Aku mau memberikan gambar ini untuk niisan" gadis itu memberikan sebuah kertas bergambar pemandangan. Levi menerimanya dan memberinya nilai "gambarmu bagus tapi, akan lebih bagus jika kau menggambar busana dan bisa menghasilkan uang. Orang biasa menyebutnya desainer" gadis itu tersenyum secerah mentari penuh dengan semangat._

 _Sesaat di taman senja pun datang. Gadis berumur lima tahun lebih muda dari Levi itu duduk bersampingan dengan anak usia 10 tahun di kursi taman. mereka saling diam tak berbicara mungkin kehabisan topik pembicaraan._

" _hey... aku punya kode rahasia. Cukup aku dan kau saja yang tahu" ucap Levi sambil mengambil batu dengan ujung runcing, "kemarilah" lanjut Levi menyuruh gadis itu agar mendekat dengannya. Levi mengukir angka 143 di kursi taman dengan batu runcing._

" _ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu? Kita bodoh ya, sudah sedekat ini tapi belum mengetahui nama kita masing-masing"_

" _nama ku...Petra Ral" kemudian Levi kembali menggores dengan nama Petra setelah angka tersebut. "kenalkan, nama ku Levi Ackerman" kemudian Levi menyelesaikan goresannya dengan garis panjang dan berakhir dengan nama Levi. Petra sempat bingung, sebelum Petra mengutarakan kebingungannya, Levi berkata, "arti dari angka 143 adalah i love you"._

D E G—

Levi terperanjat setelah mengingat kembali masa lalunya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdebar dan napasnya tercekat. Langkahnya melemah mencoba menghampiri kursi taman yang sudah rapuh. Tangannya yang dingin mulai mengusap bagian kursi yang tertutup oleh debu tebal. Ukiran itu masih ada.

' **143 Petra –Levi'**

Tiba-tiba saja bahu Levi tegang. Dadanya berat sekali. Ia merasa paru-parunya tidak berfungsi. Ia tidak bisa bernapas. Otaknya menjadi kacau. _Ia berjanji menjadi orang yang paling akan membahagiakan Petra dan ia sendiri pula orang yang paling menyakiti Petra._

0o0

Levi sama sekali tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam. Ia hanya duduk diam dipinggir ranjang. Kepalanya sakit, pusing, dan berat. Levi menarik napas berat, lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. dadanya terasa sakit. Ternyata napas juga bisa menyakitkan.

Sepanjang malam, tanpa bergerak, sampai langit berubah warna dari hitam hingga biru, lalu biru muda. Saat itulah Levi menyadari bahwa ia tidak tidur semalaman. Sampai suara ketukan terdengar nyaring ditelinganya. "Levi-chan, kau sudah bangun?" tidak ada balasan dari Levi. Eren mengulangi lagi kata-katanya, "Levi-chan...apa kau sudah bangun?" kata Eren melemah.

Kemarin Eren tidak sengaja menemukan Levi seperti tidak berdaya dekat taman. Ia sampai menuntunnya untuk kembali kerumah sewaanya. Ia sangat khawatir terhadap Levi. Ia tidak tahu penyebab kenapa Levi bisa seperti ini. Seperti ada tekanan yang bersemayam dalam diri Levi.

Akhirnya Levi mau membuka pintu. Kantung matanya menghitam dan sedikit pucat. Eren merasa kesal dengan Levi saat ini, karena _seme_ -nya seperti bukan dirinya. Eren menyentuh bahu Levi, "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Levi-chan? Ada apa? Katakan padaku! Kau seperti orang bodoh"

"ini bukan urusanmu! Urusi saja dirimu sendiri" Levi sedikit berteriak. Dada Eren tercekat, untuk pertama kalinya Levi berani berteriak dengannya. "aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dirimu Levi-san..." Eren pergi menuju kamar lalu menguncinya.

Kotor adalah kata yang cocok menggambarkan rumah yang sudah lama tidak terpakai. Levi mengunjungi bekas rumah panti asuhan Petra. Lantai yang penuh dengan debu, di setiap sudutnya terdapat sarang laba-laba. Tidak jauh dekat jendela ada sebuah lemari yang berisi buku-buku berwarna hitam. Ia memperhatikan buku-buku itu, setelah diamati ternyata buku itu memiliki namanya masing-masing. Mungkin itu adalah catatan pengurus panti asuhan.

Levi memeriksa deretan buku itu dan menemukan nama Petra di abjad P. Ia mengambilnya lalu dibuka. Ternyata benar, ini adalah tulisan pengurus panti asuhan.

 _19 Agustus 19**_

 _Hari ini kami memiliki keluarga baru, seorang anak gadis berusia lima tahun. Namanya Petra Ral. Dia sangat cantik dan matanya yang besar seperti boneka. Ibunya meninggal saat ia berumur tiga tahun karena penyakit kanker perut, dan ayahnya mengajaknya ke kampung halamannya dari Yunani ke Jepang. Dua tahun kemudian di saat ia berumur lima tahun ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan proyek kerja. Tetangganya akhirnya mengirim Petra ke panti asuhan Fukue._

 _27 November 19**_

 _Anak itu sangat pendiam. Walaupun temannya mengajaknya bermain ia lebih memilih menyendiri. Terkadang ia juga pergi keluar tanpa sepengetahuan. Ia pergi dari lubang semak-semak disamping panti. Sebenarnya kami mengetahuinya tapi, ada anak laki-laki bersamanya. Kami yakin anak laki-laki itu bisa menjaganya._

 _31 November 19**_

 _Petra memohon pada kami untuk menemaninya mengantarkan buku gambar kepada anak laki-laki itu. Anak laki-laki itu sudah menyelesaikan liburannya di Fukue._

Levi menutup buku itu. Lagi-lagi membuat dadanya sesak. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke dada. Sakit.

 _Aku berharap aku bisa kembali dan bisa bersamamu lagi. Karena banyak sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan. Walaupun tidak bisa mengubah segalanya. Petra dimana kau sekarang? harus kau ketahui bahwa betapa berharganya kau untukku batin Levi._

Levi memutuskan untuk pergi menuju kafe. Ia lupa seharusnya ada seseorang yang setia menemaninya. Tapi entahlah, ia sekarang sedang tidak ingin bersama Eren berada disampingnya saat ini. Levi menempati meja disamping jendela sehingga bisa melihat gereja diluar sana. Ia menyesap kopinya dan teringat akan janjinya terhadap Petra.

Tapi entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan bahwa seseorang sedang memperhatikannya. ia mengamati seluruh bagian kafe namun tidak ada satupun yang mencurigakan. Ia tidak peduli, ia terus menyesap kopinya. Hingga ia menyadari seorang wanita berkacamata melewati dirinya dengan sangat mencurigakan. "tunggu!" Levi menarik lengan wanita itu dan ia terlihat sangat tegang.

Levi akhirnya berdiri dan mengamati wajah itu. Ia merasa tidak asing dengannya. "kau...si dokter itu" sahut Levi "kau sepertinya berteman dekat dengan Petra. Apa kau mengetahui keberadaanya". "jika aku mengetahui keberadaannya. Memangnya kau mau apa?" tanya wanita berkacamata

Moblit yang sudah kembali dari toilet, menyahut kecil melihat senpainya "Hanji-san!". Levi mendengar ucapan Moblit, "aku ingin bertemu dengannya...Han-ji" kata Levi. "lepaskan dulu tanganku" balas Hanji dan Levi melepaskan tangan Hanji dari cengkeramannya.

Hanji menoleh pada Moblit, "Moblit, aku perlu bicara empat mata dengan laki-laki ini. Kau pulang saja dulu", "t-tapi Hanji-san?" Moblit khawatir dan akhirnya ia menyetujuinya "baiklah...".

Ada jeda lima menit diantara mereka. Duduk saling berhadapan dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Hanji membuka mulutnya "Petra sakit..." Levi melebarkan matanya. "ia sakit kanker...mungkin lebih tepatnya, ia memiliki sakit kanker turunan" sambung Hanji.

DEG—

Levi tercekat, "b-bagaimana...keadaanya" kata Levi susah payah. Hanji menghela napas panjang "kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri. Datang saja ke rumah sakit Fukue. Lantai enam nomor 08" Hanji berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan Levi yang masih mematung tidak percaya.

0o0

Levi berdiri menghadap pintu dengan nomor 08 yang dikatakan Hanji. Aroma rumah sakit tidak sekalipun membuatnya merasa tenang. Ia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Iris _ocean blue_ -nya melihat sosok Petra yang terbaring tak bergerak di ranjang, dengan berbagai selang dan kabel yang menghubungkan tubuh Petra dengan peralatan yang tidak ia pahami oleh orang pekerja bisnis sepertinya.

Langkah Levi terasa berat, seperti ada beton yang menahan kakinya ketika ia menuju sisi ranjang. Wajah Petra begitu pucat dibalik masker oksigen. Mata Petra terpejam dengan tenang seolah tidur. Levi merasa jantungnya ditinju berulang-ulang.

Levi duduk di kursi yang disediakan di sisi ranjang. Ia memandangi Petra dengan tatapan menerawang kemudian meraih tangannya yang masih hangat. Kemudian ia mengamati wajah mantan istrinya "Petra..."

Yang diajak bicara hanya diam dengan mata yang terpejam. Dadanya kembang-kempis dengan teratur seiring dengan pernapasannya. "dia dalam zona nyaman" sahut Hanji tiba-tiba, Levi tidak menyadari kapan Hanji masuk ke dalam ruangan. "dia sudah melakukan saran dokter untuk melakukan kemoterapi. Tapi disaat kemoterapi terakhir ia malah drop hingga sekarang. Mungkin dengan di zona nyamannya sekarang, ia merasa lebih baik ketimbang harus hidup dengan beban berat yang harus ditanggung oleh pundak kecilnya".

Levi tetap diam membisu. Tidak tahu kata yang pantas untuk diucapkan. Hanji bersandar dekat jendela dengan tangan menyilang di dada. "dia sama seperti enam tahun yang lalu. Hanya terbaring dan tidak bertenaga diranjang" sambung Hanji, "walaupun aku hanya seorang dokter yang menanganinya waktu hampir keguguran. Tapi akhirnya aku mengenalnya. Kau tahu? Saat kau membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku menyarankan Petra agar menggugurkan kandungannya karena, jika kandungannya membesar dan mengakibatkan penyempitan pada lambungnya. Pada saat itu Petra sudah memiliki kanker perut ringan"

"..."

Kemudian Hanji mendekati Petra dan mengamati wajah pucatnya. "ia bersi keras untuk mempertahankan kandungannya walaupun sangat beresiko terhadap dirinya sendiri. Dengan begitu, malah ia bersemangat memeriksa kandungannya seminggu sekali. Melebihi semangat wanita yang mesra dengan suaminya. Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mu dengan Petra pagi itu. Kau menceraikannya". Levi hanya menunduk.

"sampai akhirnya. Kedua temannya yang bernama Erd dan Rachel membawa Petra yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir dari kandungan tujuh bulannya. Bayinya harus segera dikeluarkan. Ia melahirkan prematur. Saat akan membiusnya untuk melakukan _caesar_ , ia sadarkan diri dan menginginkan untuk melahirkan dengan normal. Katanya, setidaknya dengan melahirkan normal ia akan merasa seperti seorang wanita walaupun ia mungkin akan mati dengan keadaannya"

Hanji melanjutkan "sesuai dugaan, bayi Petra sangat kecil, berat badannya kurang. Dan tak kalah mengagetkannya adalah bayi itu memiliki kelainan jantung. Waktu itu aku berani bertaruh hanya dalam hitungan jam bayi itu akan segera wafat. Mengingat Petra tidak sadarkan diri dan tidak bisa memberi ASI untuk bayinya. Ternyata teori-ku salah. Bayi itu tetap bertahan sampai Petra sadar dari tiga hari komanya. Sampai bayi yang bernama Ulrich itu tumbuh dengan baik. Dari situ aku percaya 'Impossible is nothing'."

Hanji menghela napas panjang, "aku berharap ia segera bangun dari zona nyamannya. Tapi, meskipun begitu setiap orang pasti memiliki rasa jenuh dalam hidupnya..." Levi melirik Hanji atas kalimat terakhirnya. "dan satu lagi, selain Erd dan Rachel, aku juga belum tahu mengapa kau menceraikannya. Mumpung kau ada di sini, apa kau bisa menjawabnya?" tanya Hanji

"ada alasan yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh orang-orang sepertimu" kata Levi. Hanji hanya tertawa kecut mendengarnya. Orang sepertinya. Katanya. Sebelum Hanji keluar ruangan, ia berpesan pada Levi untuk melihat sesuatu dalam laci dekat ranjang tempat Petra terbaring.

Levi langsung melakukan perintah Hanji. Tangan kekar Levi mulai menarik gagang laci dan menemukan sebuah foto yang sudah di remas oleh genggaman tangan dan lagi-lagi membuat paru-parunya tidak berfungsi. Ia sesak. Dalam foto itu ia melihat dirinya dengan Petra. Ia ingat dengan jelas saat itu. Hari pernikahan mereka. Petra tersenyum manis dengan gaun putih dan Levi memakai tuxedo. Sebelah lengan Levi merangkul pinggang Petra dengan khidmat. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, Levi membalik foto itu.

" _aku dan semua hal indah yang pernah ku miliki"_

DEG—

Saat itu juga Levi tidak bisa bernapas. Ia lemas. Bahunya merosot. Tangannya tergerak untuk melepaskan masker oksigen Petra dan mencium bibir mungilnya lalu Setetes air mata mengalir dari kedua iris _ocean blue_ -nya. "maafkan aku Petra..." Levi benar-benar menyesal.

Levi mulai mengajak Petra berbicara walaupun ia tahu Petra tidak akan meresponnya. "Petra...apa kau ingat. Saat kita ke Disney Land, kita menaiki roller coaster. Disaat orang-orang berteriak tidak jelas, kau malah berteriak bilang cinta padaku" Levi tersenyum Kecut, "bodoh...bahkan hanya itu kenangan yang aku ingat...aku tidak punya kenangan indah lagi bersamamu. Bahkan aku melupakan kenangan kita waktu masih kecil. Aku hanya bisa menyakitimu lagi dan lagi...maafkan aku"

kemudian banyak hal yang muncul dalam ingatannya. Masih di Disney Land.

Petra dan Levi duduk dibangku. Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil terjatuh dihadapannya lalu menangis. Petra menghampirinya kemudian menggendongnya. "hey lihat...tante punya coklat" Petra mengeluarkan cokelat bar dari dalam tasnya, "jadi jangan menangis lagi ya" ucap Petra sambil menyeka air mata bocah itu. Si ibu anak kecil itu sangat berterima kasih atas kebaikan Petra.

Ditengah Levi menyetir mobil, Petra meminta untuk berhenti disebuah kuil. Petra melempar koin lima sen dan menepuk jarinya. Sedangkan Levi hanya diam bersandar di tiang kuil dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada. Setelah Petra selesai berdoa, Levi bertanya, "kau doa apa?"

"aku berdoa agar kita cepat dikaruniai anak dan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia...".

0o0

"aku pulang" sahut Levi. Eren hanya terduduk dengan wajah yang sangat datar di sofa. "kau dari mana saja Levi-san?" tanyanya

"tidak ada" singkat Levi, "jadi seperti itu setelah kau bertemu dengan mantan istrimu" kata Eren sarkastik

"dari mana kau tahu?" Levi mengerutkan keningnya, "aku mengikutimu kemana pun kau pergi setelah seharian kemarin kau bertingkah aneh. Sampai-sampai kau berani meneriaki-ku hanya karena serangga itu"

"siapa serangga yang kau maksud Eren?!" Levi mulai serius menanggapi ucapan Eren. "siapa lagi kalau bukan mantan istri-mu Petra-san. Dia sekarang seperti seonggok daging tak berguna, kenapa kita tidak membantunya untuk bertemu malaikat maut saja atau di suntik mati"

"Eren! Jaga ucapanmu" Levi tidak habis pikir dengan Eren

"kau tahu Levi-san, kau pikir siapa yang membuat Petra-san seperti ini. Aku yang menyuruh wartawan memburunya dan menyebarkan gosip bahwa Petra-san seorang Pelacur. Dengan begitu usahanya bangkrut dan hak asuh Ulrich ada ditanganmu. Aku membantu mu Levi-san"

"jadi kau memanipulasi keadaan. Eren"

"tapi bukannya kita sudah mengatur skenario kepura-puraan kita terhadap Petra-san dari awal-kan. Untuk menutupi hubungan kita"

"memang. Aku akui kita berencana menjadikan Petra sebagai bingkai untuk menutupi hubungan kita. Tapi kali ini kau melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuanku dan apa yang kau lakukan itu sangat keterlaluan. Eren"

Eren berdiri dari duduknya dan menoleh ke arah Levi, " mengapa? Dia memang cuma rumput liar yang harus disingkirkan"

Mata Levi berkilat. Tangan kekarnya meraih kerah kaos Eren. "jika sampai kau melakukan sesuatu terhadap Petra tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu..." dada Eren menjadi sesak.

0o0

Malam yang sunyi berikutnya, Levi kembali kerumah sakit untuk menjenguk Petra. Berharap ia akan bangun dari zona nyamannya. Levi membuka pintu dengan nomor 08 dan melangkah masuk. Matanya tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Ia menghampiri ranjang wanita yang kemarin ia temui. Ranjangnya sangat rapi. Levi mencarinya ke toilet namun nihil. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingat perkataan Hanji

 _meskipun begitu setiap orang pasti memiliki rasa jenuh dalam hidupnya..._

Levi merasa debar jantungnya tidak beraturan. Apa maksudnya...jangan katakan kalau Petra...tidak...tidak...otaknya berputar kacau. Tidak mungkin Petra...ia sudah sembuh, ia hanya terjebak dengan zona nyamannya saja. Levi ingat perkataan Erd dulu, bahwa Petra sempat ingin bunuh diri. Dengan cepat Levi mempercepat langkahnya menuju luar ruangan untuk pergi ke atap. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada wanita yang sangat berharga baginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Petra menatap kosong kebawah. Mobil begitu kecil dari atas sana. Cahaya lalu lintas yang teratur di jalanan membuatnya tampak indah di malam hari. Ia pasti akan hancur dan ringsek jika melompat ke bawah sana. Ia hanya perlu membiarkan dirinya jatuh dan hancur bersamaan dengan beban yang harus ditanggungnya. Ia sudah lelah bertahan dengan semua kekuatan yang bisa ia kerahkan.

Kedua kakinya sudah di pinggir atap. "maafkan aku...andai saja aku bisa bertahan sampai akhir..." ia melihat kedua tangannya seraya angin malam memainkan surai cokelat terangnya. Apa ia butuh penutup mata agar tidak ada ketakutan untuk terjun dari atap. Tapi, setidaknya ia akan cepat mati dengan keadaannya yang sangat lemah. Petra membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Satu kali dorongan saja...satu kali dorongan saja... Ia memejamkan mata dan...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba-tiba ada yang mencengkeram lengannya dan menariknya dengan kasar menjauhi pinggir atap. Petra terperanjat dan nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia memutar kepalanya dengan cepat. Dan mendapati orang yang ingin menyebutkan namanya saja sangat menyakitkan. "Levi?"

"apa kau mau mati?" tanya Levi keras. Petra mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Levi, namun Laki-laki itu malah menarik Petra mendekat lalu membawanya ke dalam pelukannya sehingga mantel yang dikenakan Levi bisa membungkus tubuh mereka berdua. Petra menyadari kedua lengan Levi merangkul seluruh tubuhnya. Petra tercengang, Levi memeluknya dengan erat. Ia membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kehangatan Levi yang nyaris sudah ia lupakan. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman.

"mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku, kalau kau teman masa kecil-ku" Petra mendengar suara Levi disamping kepalanya. Petra menelan ludah, "aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau bisa menepati janji" balasnya lemah. "bodoh...seharusnya kau bilang padaku apapun yang terjadi. Ayo kita pulang...Ulrich sudah menunggu kita dirumah" ucapan Levi membuat mata besar Petra melebar dan nyaris air matanya jatuh. Tenggorokannya berat. "dan kita akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?" sambung Levi.

Saat itulah Petra kendalinya merosot. Tangisnya pun pecah. Ia membiarkan isakan dan air matanya tumpah keluar dipelukan hangat Levi. Karena ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Levi menyadari wanita itu tengah menangis. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan sedikit mundur agar bisa menatap Petra.

Iris _golden_ Petra melebar bersamaan dengan bibir Levi yang menciumnya. Levi tidak tahu cara apa untuk menghentikan tangis wanitanya. Ia hanya bisa melakukannya dengan tindakan, yaitu dengan menciumnya. Sebelah tangan Levi menahan kepala Petra yang terus menerus mundur karena ciumannya terus terputus-putus.

Kehabisan oksigen membuat mereka menghentikan ciuman yang sarat akan emosi. Levi membuka mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil Petra. Kemudian menuntun wanitanya untuk pergi menuju ruang istirahatnya. Ia tidak mau Petra kenapa-kenapa.

Tiba-tiba ritme langkah Levi dan Petra terhenti. Ada sosok Eren yang sudah berdiri dekat pintu atap. Mata Eren memerah seperti habis menangis. Berusaha menahan rasa sakit didadanya. Tapi tetap saja air matanya terus mengalir tanpa ia bisa kendalikan.

Levi kembali menuntun Petra agar terus melangkah menuju pintu atap. Seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Disaat langkah Petra dan Levi bersisian dengan Eren, samar-samar namun jelas. Eren bersuara, "Levi-san...kau tidak lupa-kan, kalau kita sudah menikah..."

DEG—

Bersambung...

* * *

author Note about this fic:

*Petra punya kanker turunan dari ibunya.

*Ulrich sakit-sakitan karena lahir Prematur

*Levi sebenarnya banyak bicara, di anime episode 23 kalau gak salah, setelah kematian squad tercinta

*Eren sudah kesampean melakukan Perang terhadap Petra

*tanggal lahir Ulrich sama seperti Levi (25 Desember) dan disaat itulah Levi dan Eren menikah (wtf! disaat Petra nyaris mati ngelahirin Ulrich malah Levi dan Eren mengucap janji suci di Amerika (Amerika adalah salah satu negara yang melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis))

please jangan tampar author kalau sampe baper. author juga nyesek tahu buat chapter/fic ini.

jangan lupa reviewnya, jangan kapok ya^^


	7. Let her or him go

Chapter 7 'Let her/him go'

Iris _golden_ Petra melebar bersamaan dengan bibir Levi yang menciumnya. Levi tidak tahu cara apa untuk menghentikan tangis wanitanya. Ia hanya bisa melakukannya dengan tindakan, yaitu dengan menciumnya. Sebelah tangan Levi menahan kepala Petra yang terus menerus mundur karena ciumannya terus terputus-putus.

Kehabisan oksigen membuat mereka menghentikan ciuman yang sarat akan emosi. Levi membuka mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil Petra. Kemudian menuntun wanitanya untuk pergi menuju ruang istirahatnya. Ia tidak mau Petra kenapa-napa.

Tiba-tiba ritme langkah Levi dan Petra terhenti. Ada sosok Eren yang sudah berdiri dekat pintu atap. Mata Eren memerah seperti habis menangis. Ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit didadanya. Tapi tetap saja air matanya terus mengalir tanpa ia bisa kendalikan.

Levi kembali menuntun Petra agar terus melangkah menuju pintu atap. Seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Disaat langkah Petra dan Levi bersisian dengan Eren, samar-samar namun jelas. Eren bersuara, "Levi-san...kau tidak lupa-kan, kalau kita sudah menikah..."

DEG—

Petra mulai menangis dan suaranya tersendat, ia berusaha menatap Levi dengan tatapan nanar "apakah...apakah...y-yang dikatanya...benar?" tubuhnya bergetar dan terisak diluar kendali. Tangan mungilnya yang dingin akibat angin malam mencoba meraih kemeja Levi, "j-jawab aku... Levi," ucapnya lemah. Ada jeda sejenak. Hanya angin malam yang tidak peduli ketegangan di antara mereka, "aku minta maaf, aku sangat menyesal" secercah harapan kecil Petra hancur sudah.

Kenyataan menghantam sesuatu didalam tubuhnya yang sudah hancur. Mendadak pandangan Petra menjadi buram, pendengarannya tidak jelas. Sistem rangkanya tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya yang mungil dan lemah. sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, namun Petra samar-samar merasakan tangan kokoh Levi menahan tubuhnya dan menyerukan namanya. Lalu segalanya menjadi gelap.

"Petra! Bangun Petra" seru Levi sambil menepuk pipi kecil Petra. Berharap orang yang sedang terbaring lemah dipangkuannya kembali membuka matanya. kemudian Levi mencoba memeriksa denyut nadi dan debar jantung Petra. Lemah, salah satu organ vital wanitanya lemah. Levi menaruh tangannya di punggung dan di bawah kaki Petra, dan mengangkatnya sekuat tenaga.

Sebelum Levi membawa Petra kembali ke ruang perawatan, ia menoleh menuju Eren. Sedikit ragu, tapi ia harus mengatakan sesuatu padanya, "Eren, kita akhiri semuanya cukup sampai disini". Mata Eren melebar mendengarnya.

"Levi-san apa kau sadar mengatakannya? Hubungan kita bukan hanya satu atau dua malam. Kita sudah bertahun-tahun menjalani cinta ini, dan dengan mudahnya kau bilang kita putus? Kau dan aku sudah mengikrarkan janji suci di Amerika, apa kau ingat?" pertanyaan Eren mengandung arti. "aku ingat semuanya, tapi maaf aku menemukan kembali orang yang ku cintai. Hubungan kita memang sudah salah sejak awal. Dan mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan melihatmu tersenyum dipelukan seseorang yang mencintaimu, seperti yang aku lakukan. Hiduplah dengan normal dan miliki keluarga kecil di hidupmu, aku yakin ibumu akan sangat bahagia" kata Levi kemudian meninggalkan Eren yang masih shock mendengar pernyataan seme-nya.

Eren menempelkan tangannya didada dan meremasnya hingga jari-jarinya memutih, kemudian ia berlutut sambil menutup kedua telinganya, "tidak, aku tidak mendengarnya...aku tidak mendengarnya" Eren menangis "apa aku dicampakkan..."

Bocah iris hijau itu mengambil ponselnya untuk menelpon seseorang. Sinyal yang terkadang hilang, mengharuskan bocah itu sedikit menunggu dan menahan amarah setelah beberapa saat ia kacau dan galau. Jaringan ponselnya akhirnya terhubung. Suara hallo dari seberang sana nyaris tak terdengar karena Eren lebih dulu memburunya.

"KENAPA MIKASA, KENAPA?! KENAPA LAKI-LAKI HANYA HARUS MENCINTAI PEREMPUAN?" Eren berteriak, belum sempat Mikasa menjawabnya namun Eren terus mencurahkan apa kata isi hatinya saat ini, "aku manusia biasa yang punya hati sama sepertimu, apa aku terlihat berbeda?" sambungnya dengan nada melemah

Sebenarnya Mikasa mempunyai sejuta penjelasan. Namun ia tahu, saat ini kondisinya tidak memungkinkan. Ia memilih diam dan mendengarkan keluh kesah saudara tirinya. Saudara yang diam-diam ia taruh dalam hati kecilnya.

0o0

Pelupuk mata kelamnya membuka lebar saat efek tyndall dari cahaya matahari mengenainya. Ia ingat sekali bahwa dirinya tertidur disamping Petra. Ia melihat jam Rolexnya pukul 10.45 siang, dan Levi harus menerima kenyataan. Ia tidak menemukan tubuh Petra yang terbaring lagi di ranjang pasiennya. Lipatan selimut hijau tergeletak rapi disisi ranjang. Alat yang tidak dipahami oleh Levi yang menghubungkan ke tubuh Petra sebelumnya sudah tidak ada.

Tiba-tiba saja paru-parunya meronta minta di isi oleh oksigen. Debar jantungnya sangat tidak beraturan, hingga ia perlu menekan dadanya dengan telapak tangannya sesaat ia keluar ruangan dan melihat seorang perawat membawa brankar dengan pasien yang seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi oleh kain putih.

Sebuah tepukan mendarat dibahu Levi, "apa kau ingin melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya?" orang itu Hanji. Tangan kekar Levi berubah seperti koloid sesaat membuka kain putih yang menutupi bagian kepala si mayat. Hatinya retak melihat wanita berharganya sudah kehilangan presensi nyawanya. Apa yang akan dikatakannya terhadap Ulrich nanti.

Levi berbalik menatap Hanji, "kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkannya?" kata Levi keras, "semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi jika kau tidak memulainya!" Hanji berteriak.

DEG—

Levi membuka matanya lebar-lebar terkejut dari mimpi buruknya dan menemukan dirinya menelungkup diranjang Petra. Ia merasa seperti ada cairan mengambang dimatanya. Ia mencoba berdiri sekuat tenaga setelah mimpi yang menguras emosi dan tenaganya. Mimpi itu seperti nyata, sesaat atensinya menangkap potret seperti di mimpi. Lipatan selimut disisi ranjang, dan alat medis yang sudah lenyap.

Ia melihat jam tangan Rolexnya menunjukkan angka 10.45. Ia takut, ia sangat takut untuk keluar ruangan dan menemukan perawat mendorong brankar. Ia mencoba untuk tenang dan melaluinya dengan normal. Tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah ia pergi ke _receptionist_ dan mendengar bahwa Petra sudah _check out_ jam 07.00 pagi.

Berapapun ia berusaha untuk menemukan Petra, nyatanya nihil. Levi sudah mencoba menuju alamat Petra yang dimintainya tadi di _receptonist_ rumah sakit. Dan penjaga losmen alamat Petra bilang, bahwa Petra sudah tidak menginap lagi sejak jam 08.00 pagi. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sewaannya dan langkahnya terhenti sesaat ia melewati hamparan laut disampingnya.

Kerlipan debur ombak yang terkena cahaya matahari membuatnya memejamkan mata karena silau. Ia pun berpikir, apakah sebanyak ini air mata yang ditumpahkan oleh Petra karena-nya. Sadar akan tujuannya, ia pun melanjutkan pergi.

Sesaat ia sampai dan masuk ke dalam rumah sewaanya. Tidak ada batang hidung Eren, ia mungkin kesal kemudian pergi meninggalkan Fukue. Levi bersyukur, dengan begitu ia akan merenungi semuanya. Semua yang telah diperbuatnya.

0o0

Petra sudah berdiri di pintu gerbang kediaman keluarga Ackerman sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Ia ragu untuk menekan bel pintu, namun perasaan keibuannya mengatakan bahwa Ulrich tinggal disini. Telinganya samar-samar mendengar tangisan Ulrich dari dalam sana, ia pun memaksa jarinya menekan bel pintu. Satu menit kemudian pagar besi tinggi tanpa celah itu pun terbuka dan menemukan perawakan remaja berambut merah. Pun Petra mengenalinya, dia adalah Isabele.

Atensi mata mereka bertemu, "I-Isabele?" kata Petra tersendat dan memeluk Isabele tanpa pikir panjang. remaja itu memeluk Petra balik, "Petra oneesan!" Isabele terharu bisa melihat mantan kakak iparnya. Petra selalu mendengar curahan hati Isabele tentang seseorang yang ia kagumi sewaktu masih bersekolah.

Isabele melepaskan pelukkannya dan berkata, "oneesan kenapa bercerai dengan aniki, hn? Apakah aniki menyakiti-mu?" Petra hanya tersenyum kecut dengan wajah yang sedih, sampai Kuchel keluar rumah sambil menggendong Ulrich yang sedang menangis dalam pelukkan nenek-nya. Mulut Petra bergetar, saat pandangannya tertuju pada buah hati cintanya "U-Ulrich..." telinga Petra nyaris tidak bisa mendengar nada suaranya karena takut menangis, betapa ia sangat merindukan anaknya.

Isabele akhirnya berteriak, "Ulrich" seketika Ulrich yang masih dalam gendongan Kuchel menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan sesosok ibunya yang sudah berdiri dekat pagar. Kuchel juga tidak kalah terkejut kemudian menurunkan Ulrich dari gendongannya.

"mama!" Ulrich berteriak sambil berlari dengan kaki telanjang, namun kaki Petra sulit ia gerakkan. Ia pun membungkuk untuk menunggu Ulrich menghampirinya dan memeluknya. "Ulrich!" balasnya sesaat mereka saling berpelukan. "mama!" Ulrich pun menangis, air matanya terus mengalir dari pipi kecilnya "maafin mama ya sayang"kata Petra sambil mengusap punggung Ulrich agar berhenti menangis. Ulrich pun tidak punya kekuatan sama sekali kecuali menangis terisak sambil menyeru kata 'mama' berulang kali di dekapan Petra, dan berhasil mengundang Petra untuk menangis juga.

Sekarang Petra duduk di sofa, sedangkan Ulrich masih dalam dekapan mamanya sambil membungkus leher jenjang Petra dengan erat, takut ditinggalkan lagi. Namun Petra membiarkannya, mungkin dengan begitu Ulrich menjadi tenang. Dan sampai kapan pun Petra tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Ulrich bagaimana pun caranya

Kuchel yang duduk di hadapan Petra akhirnya bersuara, setelah Isabele membawakan teh hangat, "apa tidak ada cara lain agar kau tetap tinggal disini lagi, Petra". Petra hanya menunduk dan mengusap lembut rambut Ulrich, "aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk tinggal di sini, atau pun..."

"atau pun..." Isabele mengulangi kata-kata Petra sambil duduk disampingnya setelah membawakan minum.

"tinggal di negeri ini" katanya parau, iris Kuchel dan Isabele melebar. "apa kau berencana untuk pergi ke luar negeri oneesan?" Isabele dengan cepat menimpali sebelum Kuchel, "hn" balasnya singkat

"apa itu artinya...kau pergi bersama Ulrich?" anggukan dari Petra membuat pertanyaan Kuchel menjadi berarti. Kemudian Kuchel bertanya lagi, "sebenarnya...apa yang membuat kalian bercerai?"

Satu tinjuan berhasil mengenai jantung Petra. Ia telah berusaha mati-matian untuk melupakan kenyataan yang ada. Namun pertanyaan mantan mertuanya mengingatkannya lagi. Sakit sekali...

"kami hanya sudah tidak cocok lagi" kata Petra berbohong, cukup ia saja yang menyimpan aib Levi dihatinya. Bahkan saat terakhir pun Petra tetap membela mantan suami-nya yang bajingan.

"kalau begitu, aku izin untuk membawa Ulrich dan akan membawa barang-barangnya" Petra bangkit dari duduknya dan mencoba menuntun Ulrich agar berdiri. Kuchel dan Isabele pun tidak memiliki hak untuk meminta Petra dan Ulrich untuk tetap tinggal, semua sudah diputuskan oleh Petra yang sudah merawat Ulrich dari kecil seorang diri.

Kuchel meminta Isabele untuk memandu Petra menuju kamar Levi. Namun penolakan dari Petra membuat Isabele menyerah, "tidak usah Isabele, aku tahu betul setiap sudut bagian rumah ini" kemudian Petra menuntun Ulrich menuju bekas kamarnya dulu sambil menarik kopernya.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari dalam kamar Levi, kecuali meja rias, mungkin sudah dipindahkan ke kamar Isabele. Ulrich mengucek kedua matanya dan menguap. Ulrich mengantuk karena habis menangis. Kemudian Petra menyuruh Ulrich untuk tidur setelah meyakinkan Ulrich kalau ia tidak akan meninggalkannya sewaktu tertidur.

Tangan Petra menarik pegangan lemari lalu membukanya. Aroma maskulin dari lemari Levi sampai ke hidung Petra. Bau parfum Eu de Toilet paten khas Levi. Tangan Petra tergerak untuk menyentuh halus pakaian Levi yang tergantung di _hanger_ , kemudian menarik laci berisi lipatan kumpulan dasi yang berantakan. Levi tidak cukup baik untuk merapikan pakaian, kecuali bersih-bersihnya, namun lagi-lagi tangan Petra tergerak untuk merapikannya.

Ia pun tersadar, seberapa pun besar cintanya terhadap Levi. Semuanya telah berakhir dengan kenyataan pahit. Dan membuatnya trauma lalu mengunci diri. Petra menutup lemari Levi dan membuka lemari yang satunya lagi, menemukan pakaian Ulrich dan mainan yang menggunung dalam kardus cokelat. Tangan Petra akhirnya bergerak memindahkan pakaian Ulrich ke dalam koper. Tidak banyak, karena di apartemen Petra masih banyak baju Ulrich yang telah ia beli untuk anak tercintanya.

Kemudian Kuchel datang memasuki kamar. "ah, mama. Kebetulan sekali, aku sudah selesai mengepak" kata Petra setelah tahu siapa yang datang. "apa sebaiknya kau menginap saja dulu, Ulrich masih pulas tertidur" Kuchel menunjuk Ulrich, "kalau kau tidak keberatan, Lagi pula hari sudah sore" sambungnya.

"tidak apa-apa ma, aku masih punya apartemen". Petra membangunkan Ulrich dengan menepuk pelan pipi mungil-nya. "tapi," Kuchel mencela, "apa setidaknya kau membiarkan Ulrich bertemu dengan papa-nya dulu, sebelum keberangkatan"

Petra melihat Ulrich sudah benar-benar sadar dari tidurnya sekarang. Ia berpikir kembali atas ucapan Kuchel, "baiklah, aku akan menunggu Levi"

"ya, sebaiknya begitu. Kemungkinan Levi sebentar lagi akan pulang"

30 menit sudah terlewati. Namun bagi Petra terjebak di keluarga Ackerman hanya setengah jam saja rasanya sangat sulit. Apalagi untuk menunggu seseorang yang sudah menghancurkan hatinya. Sekarang ia sedang di dapur karena Kuchel membutuhkan bantuan Petra untuk memasak makan malam, karena ia dan Isabele akan pergi menyusul papa Kenny untuk hiburan bermain golf dan bermalam di villa . Tapi sebenarnya itu hanya akal-akalan Kuchel saja, untuk memberikan waktu bagi Petra dan Levi untuk saling berbicara.

Sementara Petra mengaduk kari untuk makan malam, suara ketukan pintu sampai ke telinga Petra dari dapur. Ia yakin sekali, bahwa yang datang adalah Levi. Dadanya menjadi sesak jika mengingat ucapan Eren terakhir kali di atap. "aku pulang" sahutnya. Suara yang sangat Petra kenali nadanya.

Kepulangan Levi disambut Ulrich dan meminta gendong papa-nya. Kemudian Levi menaruh kopernya dan mengabulkan permintaan Ulrich untuk menggendongnya. Bocah itu lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga papa-nya, "papa, mama sudah pulang..." Levi mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti. "mama sekarang ada di sini. Jadi papa tidak usah cari mama lagi". Tentu saja ucapan Ulrich membuat mata kelam Levi melebar. Bagaimana bisa? Petra sudah berada di rumah yang baginya terkutuk. Sangat tidak mungkin Petra mau menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini.

Petra hanya melihat Levi sekilas dari dapur kemudian mematikan kompor gas saat kari-nya sudah mendidih. Sampai Isabele dan Kuchel menemukan Levi diruang tengah. Kuchel menepuk bahu Levi "Lev, Petra ada disini. Mama menyuruhnya untuk menunggu kepulangan-mu. Mama dan Isabele akan menginap di villa papa-mu untuk memberi waktu untuk kalian bicara. Bicaralah padanya baik-baik. Mama berharap kalian bisa membangun keluarga lagi. Kasihan anak mu" Levi menghela napas panjang dan menyetujui-nya.

Petra menggigit jarinya. Ia ingin sekali keluar dari dapur yang pengap tapi, ia tahu pasti akan canggung dengan keberadaan Levi di ruang tengah. Akhirnya Petra meyakinkan diri untuk keluar dapur, tapi Levi menurunkan Ulrich kemudian menyusulnya ke dapur. Petra benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Rasa sakit dihatinya tidak ingin sekalipun berbicara pada laki-laki yang menuju kearahnya.

Sekarang mereka saling berdiri berhadapan. Levi menatap Petra yang sedang menunduk melihat lantai. Levi baru akan membuka mulutnya namun Petra mengangkat wajahnya, "aku baru selesai masak. Makan-lah, maaf jika itu bukan selera mu. Aku akan membawa Ulrich pergi. permisi", Tangan Levi menahan lengan Petra, "temani aku makan dulu, lalu kau boleh pergi" tukasnya

Kebahagian murni terpenjar dari wajah Ulrich. Sekarang orang tua-nya lengkap meskipun faktanya besok akan berpisah. Biarlah kali ini menjadi kebahagiaan semu bagi Ulrich.

Petra menuangkan kari ke nasi Ulrich dan Levi, kemudian pada miliknya. Tidak ada percakapan spesial selama makan berlangsung, hanya bunyi sendok makan Ulrich berdentang mengenai piring. Sampai Ulrich membuka suara, "papa, besok Ulrich ingin piknik. Kita ajak mama, boleh ya?" pintanya.

"tentu saja sayang" Levi mengusap lembut surai hitam legam Ulrich yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Petra membuka suaranya, "tidak bisa Ulrich, kita besok harus pergi" selanya cepat. "memangnya kita mau pergi kemana ma?"

"kita tidak akan tinggal di Asia lagi" ucapan Petra tidak bisa di mengerti oleh Ulrich, namun berhasil membuat Levi menghentikan makan malamnya, kemudian menyuruh Ulrich pergi menuju kamarnya untuk bermain.

Levi menarik lengan Petra disaat membereskan piring yang sudah kosong. Ia menuntun Petra menuju ruang tengah dan membuatnya terduduk di sofa, "kita perlu bicara, Petra"

"tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi" ketus Petra

"aku dan Eren sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi. Aku akan sangat ingat ucapan mu di rumah sakit sesaat Ulrich setelah di operasi. Kau akan kembali padaku jika tidak ada lagi orang ketiga di antara kita kan?. Jadi maukah kau kembali padaku, menikah denganku dan membangun keluarga demi anak kita, Ulrich." Levi berbicara panjang lebar sebelum Petra mencela perkataannya, "dan aku akan membangun rumah untuk kita tinggali bersama dengan anak-anak kita nanti" kata Levi sungguh-sungguh.

Petra terkejut mendengarnya, tapi hanya sesaat. Setelah itu sikap Petra berubah menjadi biasa. "menikahlah dengan wanita lain yang bisa membahagiakan-mu. Aku bukanlah satu-satunya wanita yang bisa kau harapkan. Aku sudah tidak ada gunanya, aku juga bukan objek lagi."

Levi akhirnya duduk disamping Petra "aku tahu, aku bajingan yang meninggalkan mu saat kau sedang mengandung bayi-ku. Tapi bisakah kau memaafkan aku? Aku berjanji akan membahagiakan-mu dan membangun kehidupan bersama, jadi tolong, tetap tinggalah di negeri ini" Levi meremas jari Petra dengan kedua tangannya"

"tidak bisa, Erd sudah menjemputku"

"bagaimana jika aku membutuhkan-mu untuk merubahku kembali menjadi laki-laki normal" dada Petra tercekat dan melepaskan remasan tangan Levi kemudian berdiri, "keputusanku sudah bulat. Besok malam aku akan pergi ke luar negeri bersama Erd, apa ada kata-kata terakhir yang ingin kau ucapkan?" tanya Petra

"kalau begitu, biarkan malam ini kalian menginap. Aku akan tidur di sofa, Sudah larut malam. Kemudian bisakah aku meminta sesuatu dari mu"

"katakan,"

"Ulrich ingin kita pergi piknik, bisakah kita satu hari saja berpura-pura menjadi keluarga dan bisa tertawa lepas bersama" kata Levi sedih. Tiba-tiba saja dada Petra sesak, meronta minta di isi udara. Mulut Petra bergetar, "baiklah, kita pura-pura menjadi keluarga. Setelah itu jangan pernah meminta ku untuk kembali" Petra berdiri menuju toilet, meninggalkan Levi seorang diri sambil menatap taplak meja dengan tatapan menerawang.

Kemudian Levi merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan benda berbentuk kubus kecil berwarna merah dengan bahan beludru. Levi menjentikkan jarinya untuk membuka kotak yang berisi sebuah cincin pernikahan. Sepertinya, cincin pernikahan itu tidak lagi berarti.

Sementara itu Petra masuk ke toilet dan duduk di closet yang sudah tertutup. Ia menarik napas berat dan tersendat-sendat. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya di dada. Bibirnya bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Petra berusaha menahan tangis agar tidak membangunkan Ulrich yang sudah pulas tertidur.

Petra sudah berusaha tegar, menahan mulutnya agar tidak menangis. Mencoba berpura-pura kuat di depan Levi, nyatanya ia rapuh seperti daun kering beterbangan tertiup angin. Kendalinya merosot, ia tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Dadanya naik turun karena isak tangis keras yang menyiksa dirinya. Tidak semudah itu Petra bisa memaafkan Levi, tidak mungkin luka yang diberikan oleh Levi bertahun-tahun, bisa di maafkan dalam satu hari saja. Kata orang cinta itu indah, namun bagi Petra, cinta itu menyiksa.

0o0

10 jam sebelum keberangkatan. Petra menyetujui ide Levi untuk menyenangkan Ulrich dengan berpura-pura menjadi keluarga sungguhan. Biarlah sehari ini saja ia melupakan kejadian yang memilukan. Setelah memandikan Ulrich, Petra menyiapkan bekal untuk piknik bersama keluarga palsunya. Sisi mata Petra melihat Levi berjalan kearahnya. Ia memperhatikan pakaian yang Levi kenakan dari atas sampai bawah, "tidakkah kau terlalu formal Levi, kita hanya piknik bukan untuk bekerja".

Mendengar ucapan Petra, Levi melihat dirinya sendiri yang memakai kemeja dan celana kain. Ucapan Petra ada benarnya, sebaiknya ia memakai baju casual, kemudian ia kembali ke kamar dan memilih baju.

Levi menemui Petra lagi yang masih menyiapkan makanan untuk piknik. Ia berdeham "bagaimana menurutmu Petra, T-shirt berwarna putih atau abu-abu yang cocok untuk dalaman blazer-ku"

"memangnya blazer-mu berwarna apa?" tanya Petra santai, "abu-abu" balasnya

"T-shirt berwarna putih seharusnya lebih cocok dari pada abu-abu, karena blazer abu-abu akan terlihat sama jika kau memakai T-shirt abu-abu juga", "baiklah"

Tidak lama, Ulrich mendekati Petra yang sudah rapi dengan baju lengan pendek berwarna hitam dengan motif seperti sweater dan celana pendek berwarna abu-abu. Kemudian Petra mengangkat Ulrich dan mencium pipinya. "Ulrich sudah siap piknik?". Bocah itu mengangguk, "hn, Ulrich udah siap". Petra tidak tahan ingin mencubit Ulrich karena sangat menggemaskan.

Kemudian Levi sudah rapi dengan T-shirt putih dan blazer berwarna abu-abu, dengan bawahan celana jeans pas dan sepatu hitam. sedangkan Petra memakai mini dress polos berwarna cokelat dengan atasan blazer cape warna putih. Dan jangan lupakan ia memakai high heels cokelat muda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

8 jam sebelum keberangkatan pada pukul 19.00 malam. Mereka sampai pada Ueno park. Pohon sakura bermekaran sudah menunggunya. Cukup ramai untuk sampai ke tempat piknik Ueno Park pada siang hari. Levi memilih tempat yang tidak jauh dengan danau. Petra pun mengikutinya.

Petra membuka bekal dan Levi ikut membantunya. Tidak sengaja jari Levi menyentuh punggung tangan Petra saat mengambil sumpit yang sama. Petra segera menarik tangannya, Levi bersuara, "maaf"

"tidak apa-apa, kau bisa mengambilnya dulu" kata Petra. Levi kemudian mengambil sumpitnya. Ulrich menjatuhkan diri pada pangkuan Petra setelah melepas sepatunya, "mama, Ulrich mau telur dadar gulung" pintanya. Petra akhirnya menyuapi Ulrich sesuai dengan permintaannya. Petra senang akhirnya Ulrich makan dengan lahap, mengunyahnya dengan senang.

Levi yang melihatnya juga ikut senang, sebelum ia menyadari ada kotak bekal yang belum dibuka. Ia memberanikan diri bertanya pada Petra, " Petra, ada kotak bekal lagi, apa isinya?"

"itu daging sapi asap" balasnya, mendengar jawaban Petra tentang daging asap, ia senang karena Petra masih mengingat makanan kesukaannya. Tapi, raut wajah Petra seketika sedih. Tanpa disadari Levi juga mengingat momen yang tidak ingin ia ingat. Untuk mengubah suasana, Levi meminta Petra untuk menyuapinya.

Petra terkesiap. Ia hanya diam tidak menuruti permintaan Levi. Sampai Ulrich yang masih dalam pangkuan Petra memutar kepalanya, "kenapa mama diam saja?" tanyanya polos.

Akhirnya Petra bangun dari lamunannya tentang kejadian di kantor Levi dulu, dan mulai membuka kotak bekal yang berisi daging sapi asap dan mengirisnya kecil. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia harus membuatkan daging sapi asap untuk Levi.

Tangannya gemetaran, dengan sekuat tenaga Petra menyumpit irisan daging sapi asap dan menghampiri mulut Levi. Semakin ia menyuapi Levi, ia semakin mengingat kejadian di kantor dulu, menyebabkan tangannya bergetar hebat.

" _Levi, aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu, aku suapi ya" Petra menghiraukan Eren yang menempel pada suaminya_

" _letakkan saja disitu" Levi memerintah, tapi Petra menyimpannya dan membuka kotak bekalnya "aku suapi ya" Petra mengambil sumpit dan mengapit daging sapi asap_

" _Levi buka mulutmu" sumpit yang mengapit daging sapi asap itu di dekatkan pada mulut Levi, Eren yang menyaksikannya berdecih geram._

" _hentikan Petra, aku bisa makan sendiri" kata Levi menepis_

" _ku mohon makan ya, sekali saja"_

" _apa telingamu itu tuli Petra-san, dia tidak mau makan" Eren berkomentar. Petra menaruh sumpit itu kembali ke tempatnya_

" _Eren, semenjak kapan kau berani bicara kasar padaku" Petra menahan emosinya, Eren hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain._

 _Hening_

" _kalau begitu, tidak apa-apa jika Eren yang menyuapimu, asalkan kau mau makan, setelah itu aku pergi" lirih Petra sambil tangannya gemetaran, membuat Eren dan Levi menatap aneh Petra._

" _aku tidak apa-apa, aku bisa melakukan ini. Demi mempertahankan pernikahanku, aku rela terluka" batin Petra beberapa kali meyakinkan diri saat Eren menyuapi Levi. Suapan demi suapan menghampiri mulut Levi, Levi hanya ingin makan jika dengan Eren._

Kendalinya merosot, Petra nyaris menjatuhkan sumpitnya saat daging sapi asap hampir saja masuk kedalam mulut Levi. Namun tangan kekar Levi menahan tangan Petra, "sedikit lagi Petra" kata Levi meyakinkan. Petra menggeleng, bulir air mata dari mata besarnya nyaris jatuh, "a-aku, tidak bisa" sela Petra tersendat-sendat. Kemudian tangan Levi yang menahan tangan Petra menuntunnya untuk menyuapi ke dalam mulutnya. Levi tersenyum, "kau melakukannya Petra" kemudian Levi mengunyah makanannya.

Petra menarik tangannya cepat, dan menyeka air matanya yang tidak di undang dengan punggung tangannya. Ia berdiri dan izin untuk pergi ke toilet. Levi yang melihat Petra menuju toilet hanya memandangnya simpati, "aku tahu perasaan-mu Petra" batin Levi.

Sekembalinya Petra dari toilet, atensi Petra tidak menemukan Ulrich. "L-Lev, Ulrich dimana?" tanya Petra khawatir dan tergesa.

"tidak usah khawatir, Ulrich sedang bermain dengan teman barunya" Levi menunjuk taman dengan mainan seperti di Taman Kanak-Kanak. Rasa lega menghampiri dada Petra. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Ulrich lagi. Levi yang terduduk di lesehan tempat mereka berpiknik mengajak Petra untuk duduk disampingnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Petra pun menghampirinya dan duduk disamping Levi.

Levi menawarkan minuman kaleng dingin yang dibelinya tadi sesaat Petra pergi ke toilet. Ia memberi pilihan minuman kaleng dengan rasa jeruk dan strawberry ditangannya. Petra mengambil minuman kaleng berperisa strawberry. Levi berdeham, "sudah aku duga, kau pasti mengambil strawberry. Kau sangat suka strawberry-kan?". Petra hanya diam lalu membuka dan meneguknya. Levi memaklumi Petra yang terus-menerus mengabaikannya.

Petra terkesiap, tiba-tiba saja Levi membaringkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Petra, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menghindar atau menolak. Lalu Levi memiringkan kepalanya ke arah perut Petra, "apa perut-mu tidak sakit?" Levi mengingat Petra memiliki kanker perut

"baik-baik saja, lebih baik setelah operasi" balasnya singkat. Ada jeda diantara mereka. Levi bertanya lagi, "berapa lama kau akan pergi? Tidak bisakah kau tetap tinggal"

"aku akan tetap pergi, meskipun aku tidak yakin akan lebih dari sekedar beberapa tahun", seketika dada Levi tercekat, "apa kau masih mencintaiku Petra?" kata Levi sedih.

"..."

"Petra, kau tahu? Aku tidak mampu mencintai seseorang lagi selain dirimu. Aku sangat membutuhkan-mu melebihi seorang pecandu narkoba. Aku ingin benapas dan melewati empat musim dengan mu" Levi membungkus erat pinggang Petra dan membenamkan wajahnya. Lalu tangan Petra tergerak untuk membelai rambut halus Levi. Levi meraih tangan Petra, "tetap seperti itu, aku ingin tidur di pangkuan-mu walau sebentar saja". Pelan-pelan Levi memejamkan matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Levi terkejut bangun dari tidurnya. Ia tidak menemukan Petra dan Ulrich. Hari yang sudah petang memenuhi pandangannya. Apa Petra dan Ulrich sudah pergi kata batin Levi. Siluet tidak terlalu tinggi itu berlari kecil menuju mobil, berharap Petra sudah menunggunya disana. Namun kenyataan berkata lain. Tidak ada batang hidung Petra sama sekali, "Petra..."

Ia memasuki mobil dan duduk bersandar dikursi pengemudi, setelah men-starter mobilnya ia melihat jam digital mobilnya menunjukkan pukul 18.30. 30 menit sebelum keberangkatan Petra dan Ulrich, namun jarak dari Ueno Park menuju bandara membutuhkan waktu paling tidak satu jam. ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menghubungi Petra, menghiraukan pesan teks yang masuk. Tapi setelah Levi mencoba menghubunginya, hanya ada pesan suara, nomornya tidak aktif. Kemudian Levi memeriksa ponselnya setelah sadar ada pesan masuk yang sempat terabaikan tadi. Dan itu dari Petra.

 _ **Dear, Levi.**_

 _ **Aku tahu kau berjuta kali meminta maaf padaku. Kau tahu, aku sudah memaafkan-mu sejak lama. Terkadang aku berpikir, seberapa besar aku bisa percaya pada kata-kata mu. Aku ingin mempercayaimu, Aku ingin bernapas dan menghabiskan sisa hidupku di bawah langit yang sama dengan mu. Tapi aku terlalu takut jika kembali bersamamu, aku takut di bohongi lagi, aku takut ditinggalkan lagi, dan aku takut sesuatu dalam diriku terasa sakit. Tapi, tindakanmu hari ini sudah cukup menghidupkan hatiku yang sudah lama mati.**_

 _ **Jika kau bertanya apakah aku masih mencintaimu, jawabannya adalah 'ya'. Aku masih mencintaimu sama seperti pertama kali kita bertemu. Untuk saat ini, sebaiknya kita tidak bertemu satu sama lain. Mungkin suatu saat nanti kita akan dewasa dalam waktu berbeda. Kita akan melihat, apa jodoh kita hanya sampai disini. Tapi suatu saat nanti tolong berikan pundakmu untuk tempatku bersandar. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjaga anak kita dengan baik.**_

Layar ponsel Levi terlihat buram dimatanya karena terhalang air mata. Levi mencoba membungkam mulutnya agar tidak menangis karena itu bukan gayanya sama sekali. Namun bekapan tangannya sama sekali tidak membantu. Ternyata begini rasanya ditinggalkan. Sakit Sekali...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu jam sudah Levi berada di bar, ia mabuk. Begitu juga ia sudah menghabiskan botol bir kedua. Dan sekarang ia meminta segelas bir lagi. Bartender hanya menatapnya aneh, sepertinya laki-laki dihadapannya sedang putus asa, lalu menuangkan bir-nya. Levi langsung menghabiskan minumannya sekali teguk. Sedangkan si bartender melihatnya cemas. Levi memejamkan mata dan mendesis ketika minuman beralkohol itu memasuki tenggorokannya.

Ketika si bartender kembali membersihkan gelas-gelas dilemari belakangnya, Levi menyahut, "bung, satu gelas lagi!" pintanya. Si bartender menyahut kecil, melihat Levi menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja "kau sudah mabuk berat, tuan"

"jangan membantah! Ikuti saja perintahku" kata Levi memaksa, sambil mengarahkan gelasnya tidak benar. Terpaksa si bartender merogoh saku Levi dan menghubungi kontak yang sering ia hubungi di misscall history. Si bartender agak heran, harus memanggil apa ketika terhubung kontak dengan nama Faith3025.

Terdengar suara laki-laki dari seberang sana. "hallo tuan, bisakah kau menjemput pemilik nomor ini. Keadaanya mabuk berat, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya frustasi". Kemudian suara laki-laki dari seberang sana mengiyakan, "baiklah, aku akan menjemputnya".

Satu jam kemudian laki-laki yang di hubungi si bartender pun datang. Ia Eren. Manik bermata hijau itu melihat Levi berantakan dan kacau-balau. Menelungkup di meja sambil memegangi gelas yang sudah kosong.

"Levi-san" panggil Eren, dengan jarak setengah meter di hadapan Levi. Levi menoleh karena namanya dipanggil. Matanya samar-samar melihat Petra di diri Eren.

"Petra? Kau kembali untuk ku?" Eren yang mendengarnya heran. Kemudian Levi berjalan sempoyongan ke arahnya tidak benar lalu terjatuh ke lantai. "Levi-san" Eren terkejut lalu menuntunnya untuk berdiri. Ketika pandangannya jelas, Levi menyadari kalau dihadapanya bukanlah Petra, namun Eren.

"Eren, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"kau mabuk berat Levi-san. Bartender menelpon ku. Ayo kita pulang, aku akan mengantarmu"

"kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi Eren"

"memangnya kenapa? Walaupun hubungan kita berakhir, tapi kita tetap teman. Dan teman akan membantu temannya yang sedang kesulitan kan" kemudian Eren membuka pintu mobil dan pelan-pelan membantu Levi duduk ke jok mobil, lalu Eren men-starter mobilnya.

Selama perjalanan pulang mereka hanya bicara seperlunya. Levi yang sudah setengah sadar membuka pembicaraan. "kau bukan seperti Eren, ada apa, ceritakan padaku".

Eren tersenyum kecut, "kau tahu Levi-san, ternyata bersetubuh dengan wanita lebih mengasyikan dibandingkan dengan sesama lelaki"

"kau baru tahu bocah, aku sudah melakukannya dari dulu dengan Petra" Levi tertawa kecil walaupun kepalanya masih sedikit pusing, "memangnya siapa yang kau setubuhi?" sambungnya

"Mikasa" wajah Eren memerah. "kalau boleh ku tebak, pasti gadis liar itu yang memandu-mu" kata Levi. Anggukan dari Eren menjawab pertanyaan Levi. "baguslah kalau begitu, jika memang itu memperbaiki-mu menjadi pria normal".

"iya, dan aku juga mengikuti rehabilitasi" kata Eren, "ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa mabuk? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku"

"tidak ada" singkatnya

"apa Petra-san meninggalkan-mu?" Eren menebak.

"tidak, dia hanya memberiku waktu, dan itu membuatku frustasi"

Kemudian Eren menyarankan, "kalau begitu, bersabarlah".

0o0

Isabele membuka pintu rumah dan seketika terjengah melihat Eren merangkul kakak-nya yang kacau balau, tapi di sisi lain Isabele melihat Eren dengan tatapan berbeda. _Apakah ini kak Eren yang dulu ia lihat saat dikantor, sewaktu ia kecil mengikuti papa-nya bekerja. Ia sangat terlihat tampan batin Isabele_. lalu Isabele menggelengkan kepalanya dari lamunannya. Melihat kenyataan dihadapannya kini, Isabele mengerti, "papa! Kak Levi mabuk!". Kenny terkesiap mendengar teriakan Isabele lalu menuju sumber suara setelah mematikan tv.

Kenny membantu Eren merangkul Levi menuju kamarnya. Setelah Levi dibaringkan di ranjang, tiba-tiba Levi langsung menghambur ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintu. Samar-samar Kenny dan Eren mendengar Levi muntah di kamar mandi. Kenny berterima kasih dengan Eren karena sudah mengantarnya. "kalau begitu aku pamit, CEO" kata Eren

"kau tidak usah terlalu formal begitu Eren, ini di luar jam kantor" Kenny menyela, lalu mengantar Eren keluar. Tiba-tiba Kenny teringat "ah Eren, apa kau membawa mobil?"

"tidak Kenny-san. Saat aku menjemput Levi-san, aku menggunakan taksi. Karena aku tahu, nanti Levi-san tidak bisa mengendarai mobil dengan keadaan mabuk"

Kenny menawarkan, "kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"tidak usah repot-repot Kenny-san, aku sudah memesan taksi" Eren menolak, "lagi pula ini hanya bantuan antara atasan dan bawahan". Kenny hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu meminta Eren pulang dengan hati-hati. Sedangkan Isabele sibuk membenahi hatinya yang sedang tidak stabil karena kehadiran Eren.

Lalu Kenny menyuruh Kuchel untuk membuatkan teh herbal untuk Levi, "Tapi setelah aku melakukan sesuatu agar bocah anti sosial itu tidak lembek"

"memangnya kau mau apakan Levi, jangan terlalu keras padanya. Sepertinya ia gagal berbaikan dengan Petra dan kehilangan Ulrich"

"kau tidak perlu khawatir,"

Kenny menuju kamar Levi dan menemukan anak-nya sudah meringkuk di balik selimut. Ia pun menyuruh Levi bangun, lalu menarik T-shirt putihnya. Levi memprotes apa yang dilakukan papa-nya. Tapi Kenny terus saja memaksa menarik Levi menuju kamar mandi dan mendorongnya di bawah shower. Tangan Kenny menyalakan keran air. Air sedingin es membasahi Levi.

Walaupun air itu mengenai bajunya lebih dulu, namun setiap air yang menetes terasa seperti jarum yang menusuk, "hentikan pak tua" Levi mencoba keluar, tapi Kenny mendorong Levi agar tetap dibawah shower, "tetap disitu sampai kau sadar dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi, setelah itu kau pergi ke ruang tengah, mama-mu sudah membuatkan teh herbal". Setidaknya hukuman fisik menjadi pelepasan untuk mengurangi siksaan emosional untuk Levi. Kemudian Levi memaksakan air dingin menghantam kepalanya, agar pikirannya benar-benar jernih. Walaupun rasanya seperti di pukul oleh kayu besar.

Setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya, Levi memakai satu pasang piyama. Saat Levi sampai di ruang tengah, papa-nya sudah menunggunya disana. Ia duduk dan menyesap teh herbal buatan mama-nya. Kini hanya mereka berdua di ruang tengah, Kuchel dan Isabele sudah terlelap mengingat sudah larut malam.

Kenny menoleh pada Levi, "apa yang membuat-mu mabuk berat seperti tadi?"

"apa mama tidak menceritakannya padamu?" Levi balik tanya, "aku ingin tahu langsung dari mulut-mu"

"singkatnya aku tidak bisa membawa Petra dan Ulrich kembali ke sisi-ku. Mereka pergi ke luar negeri tanpa memberitahu tujuan negara mana yang akan mereka tinggali"

Kenny terkekeh. "tapi kau tahu-kan siapa yang memulai dan menuai akibatnya". "ya aku tahu" Levi menyesap teh herbal terakhirnya sekali teguk lalu meninggalkan Kenny.

0o0

3 Tahun kemudian.

Levi memandangi rumah yang ia bangun selama 3 tahun terakhir dari halaman depan dan menaruh kopernya. Ia membayangkan Petra dan Ulrich tinggal bersama, dan Petra menyambutnya ketika ia pulang dari kerja. Kemudian ia merogoh sakunya dan melihat catatan alamat Erd di Italia.

Levi mengingat perkataan Petra sebelum berangkat ke luar negeri, bahwa Erd sudah menjemputnya. Bermodalkan beberapa uang untuk mengunjungi cafe Erd di Tokyo untuk memesan makan dan minuman, Levi bertanya, lebih tepatnya mewawancarai karyawan untuk mengetahui cabang cofe Erd di Italia. Levi juga sempat kagum karena Erd telah memiliki cabang cafe di Italia. Tapi dengan begitu, ini semakin memudahkan ia bertemu Petra melalui Erd.

Kemudian ia menarik kopernya untuk keberangkatan ke Italia, "tunggu aku Petra..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BEGITU tiba di Italy, tepatnya di Venice. Levi langsung _check-in_ di hotel. Ia merebahkan badannya di ranjang sambil melihat langit-langit coklat berbahan kayu. Sekarang ia butuh mandi, ia merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri karena merasa badannya lengket.

Setelah mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk, Levi memakai piyama dan langsung mengecek keberadaan cofe milik Erd dengan GPS. Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya Levi menginjakkan kaki di Italy, ia lebih sering pulang pergi ke Paris dan London, meskipun ia sendiri tinggal di Tokyo.

Kota Venice sangat indah di kelilingi oleh canal, bahkan semua kendaraannya menggunakan alat transportasi air. sekilas ia mengingat momennya di dekat sungai Seine di Paris, saat itu ia melamar Petra, dan besok ia akan melamarnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia tidak sabar untuk menanti besok. Karena sekarang sudah terlalu malam, dan ia jet lag.

0o0

Malam yang mendung. Sekarang Levi sudah berdiri di depan cafe milik Erd. Ia membuka pintu kaca yang bertuliskan _open_ dan memasukinya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang lamanya. Kebetulan sekali, atensinya bertemu langsung dengan milik Erd si pemilik cafe, ia sedang bercanda dengan istrinya, Rachel. Erd melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. Rachel pun ikut menoleh mengikuti atensi suaminya. Ia sama terkejutnya dengan Erd. Lalu mereka berdiri.

Levi yang sudah kenal sejak lama menghampiri mereka, "senang bertemu dengan-mu". Erd pun ragu tapi berusaha mencoba biasa, "senang bertemu dengan-mu juga".

"aku terkejut kau sudah mempunyai cabang di Italy Erd" Levi memuji, "iya terima kasih, apa kau sangat mengidolakan cafe-ku, sampai kau harus datang kesini. Dan apa kau tidak puas dengan cafe-ku di Tokyo" ucapan Erd mengandung arti

"dengar Erd, aku jauh-jauh kesini tidak ingin berkelahi dengan-mu" alis Levi meninggi, "kalau begitu kau mau pesan apa? Ini khusus untuk-mu, aku layani langsung karena kau tamu spesial"

"oh terima kasih Erd, aku hargai itu, tapi sebelum aku berlangganan di cafe mu aku ingin bertemu seseorang, kau tahu siapa maksudku"

"kalau yang kau maksud Petra, dia ada disana" Erd menunjuk tempat duduk dekat jendela di pojok. Atensi Levi mengikuti arah telunjuk Erd. Levi terkesiap, ia tidak mau percaya pada presensi orang yang ia maksud, ia menarik kakinya mundur.

Ia merasa perjalanan jauh dengan niat yang sungguh-sungguh menjadi sia-sia. Karena Petra, sedang menggendong bayi dan memberinya susu botol. Apakah ia sudah menikah dengan laki-laki lain? Seketika hatinya hancur, sampai ia merasa kakinya di peluk. Levi menoleh ke bawah, ternyata Ulrich. "papa!"

"Ulrich!" Levi segera membungkuk dan memeluk Ulrich, dan sekarang bocah itu sudah cukup tinggi. Petra merawatnya dengan baik. "Ulrich sayang papa, Ulrich kangen papa", "papa juga sayang dan kangen Ulrich" kata Levi sambil mencium pipi Ulrich.

Erd mengintruksi, "kau tidak mau menemui Petra, Levi."

Levi kemudian berdiri, "apakah bayi yang digendong Petra adalah anak kandungnya?". Erd tersenyum kecut, "mumpung ada Ulrich disini, tanyakan saja padanya. Anak kecil tidak mungkin berbohong-kan?"

Harapan terakhir ada pada jawaban Ulrich, "Ulrich, apa kau tahu bayi siapa yang sedang mama-mu gendong?"

"uhn...itu adik Ulrich"

DEG—

Levi memejamkan matanya, satu harapannya musnah sudah. kemudian bocah itu berlari menuju Petra dan memberitahu bahwa papa-nya datang. Kini atensi mereka saling bertemu, tenggelam dalam pertukaran emosi masing-masing. Levi merogoh ke saku celananya dan meremas kotak berisi cincin pernikahan. Sebaiknya ia pergi dari sini dan membuang perasaannya sejauh mungkin.

Ucapan terakhir Levi mengakhiri segalanya, "aku sebaiknya pulang, tidak ada alasan lagi untuk tetap tinggal" ia melangkah keluar dari cafe, namun panggilan dari nada suara Petra menghentikan langkahnya.

Petra menghampiri Levi, sesaat menitipkan bayi dalam gendongannya pada Rachel. "sebaiknya kita bicara ditempat lain" ucapan Petra mengandung arti, dan Levi sudah sangat siap mendengar penjelasannya. Mungkin ia terlalu berharap dengan Petra setelah sekian lama membuatnya menderita. Ia merasa karma sedang menghukumnya.

Gerimis di malam itu menemani Petra dan Levi yang sedang berdiri di pagar jembatan Rialto. Membiarkan beberapa Gondola atau perahu kayu dengan pendayung khusus melintasi canal Grande tepat dihadapannya. Tidak ada kata yang saling diucapkan. Kecanggungan menghantam mereka berdua. Sampai Levi memulai percakapan, "bagaimana kabar-mu?"

"baik, dan kau sendiri?" Petra balik bertanya. "aku juga baik"

Levi mendongak ke atas langit sambil menghela napas berat. "kau tidak memberihuku jika sudah memiliki anak dari laki-laki lain."

Petra menoleh ke arah Levi, lalu kembali menatap Gondola menyeberangi canal. Gerimis masih menjatuhkan diri pada mereka berdua. "aku tidak bermaksud un—" ucapan Petra terpotong. "awalnya aku berniat melamar-mu, tapi setelah melihatmu menggendong bayi, aku tahu aku sudah kalah" Levi masih memandang langit malam

"dengar Lev, bayi itu adalah milik Erd dan Rachel" Petra mencoba menjelaskan, kemudian Levi menoleh ke arah Petra dan menatap matanya intens. "kau tahu, rahim Rachel sudah lama di angkat, jadi Erd dan Rachel memutuskan untuk mengasuh anak angkat dari panti asuhan. Karena Rachel tidak punya pengalaman merawat bayi, jadi aku yang mengasuhnya sementara"

"lalu mengapa Ulrich mengaku kalau bayi itu adiknya?" Levi mencela, lalu Petra tersenyum, "Ulrich menganggap kalau bayi Erd dan Rachel adalah adiknya. Seperti menganggap Rachel dan Erd sebagai orang tua kedua-nya" Mendengar penjelasan Petra hati Levi menjadi lega. Ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya ke atas.

Mata kelam Levi menembus mata Petra, "kalau begitu, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Levi merogoh benda kubus berbahan beludru merah dan membukanya. Menampilkan dua buah cincin emas putih dengan aksen bulatan Blue Zircon ditengahnya.

Petra tidak bisa menahan air matanya, dia pun mengangguk. "uhn aku mau menikah dengan-mu"

Kemudian Levi mengambil tangan kanan Petra dan memasukan cincin ke jari manisnya. Lalu ia memakai cincinnya sendiri ke jari manis tangan kirinya. "apakah kita sudah sah menikah?" kata Levi, namun pelukan Petra mengagetkan Levi, "kau mau berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan-ku lagi-kan?" suara Petra serak.

"aku tidak akan berjanji Petra, tapi aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi" Petra mendengar sebuah ucapan tulus dari Levi, dan ia membalas pelukan hangat Petra. Dan gerimis masih setia menemani pelukan hangat Levi dan Petra, sampai akhirnya hujan deras.

Levi akhirnya mengajak Petra untuk berteduh, "hotel tempat-ku menginap tidak jauh dari sini, sebaiknya kita kesana" Levi menunjuk hotel Rialto berbintang empat yang tidak jauh dari jembatan Rialto yang mereka pijak. Hujan semakin deras, Petra pun menyetujui dan mengikuti Levi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(warning! Terdapat adegan dewasa. Author harap yang berada di bawah umur dapat menyikapinya dengan baik. Author tidak bertanggung jawab apapun jika terjadi sesuatu)

Sekarang Petra berada dalam kamar hotel tempat Levi menginap. Ia duduk di sofa. Aksen tradisional dan klasik memang fashion utama hotel ini. Jendela kaca besar yang menghubungkan dengan pemandangan jembatan Rialto yang sangat indah, terutama saat malam hari. Langit-langit coklat berbahan kayu, ranjang king size-nya cukup untuk tidur satu keluarga kecil, dan lampu gantung hias yang sangat cantik. Lantainya dilapisi dengan permadani, jika ia terjatuh tidak akan lecet.

Sambil menunggu Levi kembali dari mengurus _check out_ -nya besok, Petra berdiri mendekati jendela besar dan memandangi jembatan Rialto, tidak ada satu pun Gondola lewat di canal-nya, mungkin karena hujan deras.

15 menit kemudian Levi kembali. Petra menoleh, "Lev, aku harus kembali. Kasihan Ulrich sendirian". Levi menghela napas berat dan menghampiri Petra ke jendela untuk memperpendek jarak diantara mereka "sebaiknya kau menginap saja Petra, diluar hujan deras. Kau tahu sendiri di Venice semua sarananya transportasi air. Hujan deras begini tidak ada kendaraan beroperasi. Kalau pun ada, aku khawatir, takut gelombang sungai Canal Grande tiba-tiba membalikan-mu. Lagi pula ada Erd dan Rachel yang menjaga Ulrich. Percaya padaku, Ulrich akan baik-baik saja."

"benarkah?" Petra ragu, "hn, lebih baik kau mengirim pesan kalau kau baik-baik saja disini dengan-ku, jadi mereka tidak cemas" kemudian Petra mengirim sms kepada Rachel. Levi membelai rambut Petra, "kau tidak usah cemas, ada aku disini" wanita itu pun mengangguk.

Jari Levi menunjuk jembatan Rialto, "dari sini pemandangannya sangat indah bukan?", "uhn sangat indah" balasnya. Mereka tersenyum bersama saling pandang. Petra membuka suara, "aku sudah lama tidak melihat-mu tersenyum Levi,"

"itu karena-mu Petra, kau adalah alasan kenapa aku tersenyum" Petra memukul kecil dada Levi, "kau gombal", "aku serius"

Hasrat cinta pada Petra membuat Levi memiringkan kepalanya dan membawa bibirnya pada bibir Petra. Tapi Petra sama sekali tidak menghindar atau menolak. Keduanya memejamkan mata untuk menikmati ciumannya. Tangan Levi menarik dagu Petra agar mulutnya terbuka sehingga Levi bisa menikmati lidah Petra yang sehalus beludru. Lalu sebelah tangan Levi menahan kepala Petra agar ciumannya tidak terputus-putus dan tangan lainnya merangkul pinggang Petra. Membuat suara-suara desahan keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

Kedua tangan Levi naik untuk menangkup wajah Petra agar semakin dalam ciumannya. Tidak sedetikpun Levi melupakan untuk melumat bibir Petra. Pertukaran emosi terus berlanjut. Ciuman Levi turun ke leher jenjang Petra, dan tangannya mengelus tulang selangkanya. Membuat kepala Petra panas dan pusing. Kemudian Levi mengangkat tubuh Petra dan mengaitkan kakinya ke atas pinggulnya. Levi membawa Petra ke ranjang king size-nya lalu membaringkannya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

Levi perlahan meraba perut Petra, untuk menyingkap blouse putih tulangnya. Ia pun menariknya ke atas melewati tangan Petra dan menyisakan bra hitam berenda. Jemari Levi menyusup dari bawah bra, menangkup payudara Petra yang hangat. Petra terkesiap saat kedua tangan Levi meremas keduanya bersamaan. Merasa bra mengganggunya, Levi pun melepaskan pengaitnya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Lalu payudara Petra terekspos.

Ketika mulut Levi menciumi dan menutup puting pink kehitaman wanitanya, tangan Petra tergerak untuk menekan kepala Levi agar lebih dalam dan Levi bisa leluasa menikmatinya. Petra tidak dapat menahan teriakan kenikmatan yang keluar dari bibirnya " _uhn...h-aaah..._ " Petra mengerang saat Levi menghisapnya secara mendalam, sambil menjentikan dan memutar-mutarkan lidah di atas putingnya. Secara otomatis jari Petra membelit rambut hitam legam Levi, menarik dan mencengkeram tiap helai surainya saat kenikmatan menghantamnya.

Levi berpindah menuju payudara satunya, lagi Levi menghisapnya secara mendalam dan memilin putingnya dengan lidahnya dan meninggalkan jejak basah pada payudara sebelumnya.

Hujan diluar masih deras. Setelah puas dengan bagian atas Petra. Jari Levi menjelajah turun menuju perutnya dan menyingkirkan roknya dan menyisakan celana dalam hitam transparan. "Petra, aku mencintaimu" kata Levi sambil membuka kancing bajunya dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat, dan menyisakan otot-otot kekar six pack-nya. Petra juga mengangguk, "uh-huh"

Levi merasa celana dalam Petra juga perlu disingkirkan. Ia menarik celan dalam Petra melewati pantat dan kakinya. Pelan-pelan Levi menarik kaki Petra ke atas dan membukanya lebar. Petra meremas sprei saat napas hangat Levi menyentuh kemaluannya diantara kedua kakinya. Levi kagum melihat keindahan milik Petra, "Petra, apa kau yakin melahirkan Ulrich dengan normal?" "uhn iya," jawabnya terengah-engah, "cantik" kata Levi pelan, dan menurunkan kepalanya.

" _ahhh!...haah...h-aah_ " Petra terengah-engah dan mencengkeram sprei keras, saat ia merasakan lidah basah Levi menyentuh dan mengoyak kemaluannya. Beberapa saat kemudian Petra mencengkeram erat bahu Levi " _L-Lev, se-sesuatu...ahh...datang...mmn..ah-!_ " Petra lebih dulu klimaks.

Levi pun bangkit dan mencium Petra agar menenangkannya. Pun Petra kembali kesadarannya, walaupun napasnya masih terengah-engah. Petra sudah sangat basah, Levi pun membuka gesper dan resletingnya, kemudian menarik celananya lepas. Batangnya dibawah sana sudah mengeras dibalik celana dalam tipisnya. "Petra, apa aku boleh memasukannya" ucapnya meminta izin Petra, "aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut"

Kepala Petra terlalu pusing untuk menjawabnya, hingga ia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Levi melepaskan celana dalamnya, ia berlutut diantara kedua kaki Petra. Levi memposisikan batangnya ke bibir kemaluan Petra, wanita itu pun tersentak. Levi merasa Petra menjadi tegang, ia pun akhirnya mencium kening Petra untuk menenangkan-nya. Kemudian Petra memaksa menutup matanya.

"Petra sayang, lihat aku." Mendengar intruksi Levi, Petra pun membuka matanya. Levi tidak mau membuang kesempatannya sia-sia. Tangan kiri Levi mengunci kedua tangan Petra di atas kepalanya, bibirnya mencium bibir Petra, tangan kanannya untuk meremas payudara, dan batangnya menuntun untuk masuk dan mengubur diri didalam kemaluan Petra. Bahkan Levi perfeksionis dalam bercinta.

Saat batang milik Levi sudah menancab kedalam, Levi menariknya perlahan tidak sampai lepas, kemudian memaju mundurkan batangnya di dalam diri Petra. " _uhnn...L-Lev..h-hah!...mnnnhh...h-haaah!_ " Petra tidak bisa menahan teriakannya. Levi tersenyum, "kau menikmatinya sayang".

Hujan masih turun deras menemani dua insan bertukar emosi terpendam selama bertahun-tahun. Kerinduan dan kasih sayang menjadi salah satu pengiring sarat akan emosi penyatuan tubuh mereka.

Petra tersentak saat Levi membalikkan posisi mereka sehingga Petra kini menunggangi Levi. Levi diam tidak bergerak, membiarkan Petra mengambil alih permainannya, walaupun Petra tidak ahli dalam permainan ini, namun Petra mencobanya. Secara tentantif, Petra bergoyang diatasnya, memaju mundurkan batang Levi yang masih terkubur dalam dirinya.

Levi bangkit mengambil posisi setengah duduk untuk mengambil salah satu payudara Petra yang berayun-ayun ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisap keras seperti bayi kehausan. Petra menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak, masih menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Levi merasa ia akan klimaks, ia segera menukar posisi lagi. Sehingga Levi menunggangi Petra. ia meremas pantat Petra dan akhirnya ia klimaks, " _aaahh..._ " Levi berteriak, Sperma menyembur di dalam rahim Petra. Lalu Levi menarik batangnya dari tubuh Petra dan terbaring disamping wanitanya. Hujan pun reda menjadi gerimis-gerimis kecil, kemudian samar-samar Levi mendengar isak tangis Petra. Levi menoleh dan menatapnya simpati, ia menuntun kepala Petra menuju dekapan dada bidangnya.

Tangan Levi menyelipkan rambut cokelat madu Petra ke telinganya, "apa kau menyesal bercinta dengan-ku Petra?" tanya Levi

Petra menggeleng, "aku hanya ingat, dulu kita setelah berhubungan intim. Kau selalu menyuruhku untuk meminum pil KB, sedangkan orang tua-mu mendesak-ku agar segera memberinya cucu. Aku sangat sulit menghadapinya" Petra terisak, air matanya jatuh tidak terkendali.

Lagi-lagi Levi memberinya luka, "dengar Petra, aku sudah membangun rumah di Tokyo. Dan memiliki banyak kamar. Juga memiliki halaman luas. Itu semua untuk anak-anak kita nanti. Kau juga tidak perlu sering meminum pil KB. Biarlah hubungan kita malam ini menghasilkan adik untuk Ulrich. Aku ingin mempunyai banyak anak denganmu, petra" Levi membungkuk mencium bibir Petra sekilas, "dan juga aku akan mengganti semua apa yang dulu tidak aku lakukan padamu"

Levi membelai rambut Petra, "sekarang istirahat, besok kita kembali ke Tokyo, dan kita menikah secara resmi, kemudian kita membangun keluarga dengan penuh kasih sayang"

Tangan Levi menarik selimut untuk menutupi badan telanjang mereka, "selamat malam Petra, aku mencintaimu" Levi mencium puncak kepala Petra

"hn, aku juga mencintaimu Levi"

0o0

Sudah setahun rumah impian yang dibangun Levi di Tokyo ditempati. Rumah impian bukan karena mewah, namun kebahagiaan terselimuti didalamnya. Terutama kehadiran Petra yang sangat ia cintai ada dihadapannya untuk membetulkan dasinya. Mata Levi tidak sedetikpun meninggalkan pandangannya pada Petra.

Kedua tangan Levi melingkar pada pinggang wanitanya, "Petra, kau sangat cantik. Bagaimana kalau kita tidak jadi pergi kesana, hn? Aku takut laki-laki lain melirik-mu dan mengambilmu dari-ku"

Petra menaruh tangannya dibahu Levi, "tidak bisa sayang, kita harus tetap pergi, hari ini adalah pernikahan Mikasa dan Eren. Ulrich pasti senang melihatnya. Lagi pula, tidak ada laki-laki yang mau dengan wanita hamil sepertiku" Petra menaruh sebelah tangannya diatas perutnya yang besar.

"tapi menurut-ku, ketika kau hamil sangatlah seksi. Aku saja terpana" mendengar ucapan Levi, Petra tertawa kecil. Sampai Ulrich datang mengintruksi papa dan mama-nya.

Levi menoleh "apa kau sudah siap Ulrich?" tanya Levi

"iya, heichou!". Petra dan Levi tertawa melihat tingkah Ulrich.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aula besar tempat pernikahan Eren dan Mikasa itu mulai ramai. Orang-orang terlihat gembira, tertawa, saling tersenyum, dan mengobrol. Beberapa saat setelah Eren dan Mikasa mengikrarkan janji suci, mereka pun menyalami beberapa orang sambil tersenyum lebar. Sampai Eren mengajak Mikasa menghampiri keluarga Ackerman yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat ia berpijak.

Levi dan Petra berdiri melihat Eren dan Mikasa menghampirinya. Petra terkesiap Eren seketika memeluk-nya, "Petra-san maafkan aku". Petra pun tersenyum dan mengusap lembut pungung Eren, "aku sudah memaafkan-mu Eren, aku senang kalian berdua menikah"

Levi yang melihatnya geram dan melerai mereka berdua, "sudah pelukannya? kau baru saja menikah Eren, dan kau berani merebut istri orang yang sedang hamil" Levi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Sedangkan Mikasa memaklumi-nya.

"maafkan aku Levi-san, aku hanya ingin semuanya clear." Kata Eren sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Mikasa melirik perut Petra, "whaa Petra-san, berapa usia kehamilanmu?"

"akhir bulan ini memasuki bulan ke tujuh" balasnya, "lalu apa kau sudah tahu jenis kelaminnya?" tanya Mikasa antusias

"kelaminnya perempuan"

"sempurna sekali Petra-san, kau memiliki anak laki-laki dan perempuan"

Petra tersenyum, "terima kasih"

Sejauh mata memandang. Ada atensi lain yang memperhatikan keluarga Ackerman dan Yeager yang saling mengobrol. Ia adalah Isabele, yang diam-diam menaruh hati pada Eren. Pertama kali Isabele bertemu dengan Eren saat ia masih kecil dan mengikuti papa-nya ke kantor. Ketika Eren mengantarkan dokumen ke ruang papa-nya, Isabele kagum melihat Eren. Sebenarnya ia ada sedikit tujuan kepulangannya dari Paris, yaitu ingin melihat Eren.

Ia berharap ada harapan untuk bisa dekat degannya. Namun baru saja ia ingin mengenalnya, Eren sudah berkomitmen dengan wanita lain. Jika ingin egois Isabele bisa saja menetapkan hatinya untuk tetap dekat dengan Eren, tapi ia bukan tipe orang yang perusak hubungan orang.

Sekarang Isabele kesepian, dirumah juga ia kesepian karena teman bermainnya, Ulrich sudah pindah ke rumah lain. Sangat membosankan. Ia mengambil segelas minuman dari meja bundar bertaplak putih. Pandangannya beralih pada orang yang tidak dikenalinya melambaikan tangan tepat ke arah-nya dari jarak beberapa meter, kening Isabele berkerut. Ia menengok ke kanan dan kirinya dan tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya. "aku?"

Orang itu tersenyum dan mengangkat gelas, lalu orang itu menghampirinya. "kau Isabele Ackerman kan?" tanyanya

"hn well, ya" Isabele ragu

"kenalkan, aku Farlan Church" laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya. Isabele menyambut uluran tangan Farlan, "seperti yang kau tahu aku Isabele Ackerman"

Farlan berdeham "aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak tapi, semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Perusahaan ayahku berinvestasi dengan perusahaan ayahmu" Namun bagi Isabele kedengarannya seperti 'semoga kita berjodoh'.

Isabele tersenyum, "ya semoga perusahaan kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik" Isabele merasa semburat pink memenuhi wajahnya. _Apakah cinta yang baru akan segera muncul_.

0o0

EPILOG

Suara tawa Petra menghangatkan hati Levi. Ia memasuki kamar dan melihat Petra sedang memegang senter diperutnya, sedangkan tatapan Ulrich terpaku ke perut Petra, seakan menunggu sesuatu terjadi.

Levi mendekat dan duduk disamping Petra, "apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Ulrich menyahut, "menunggu Eloisa menendang, pa", Petra membenarkan, "kita sedang melakukan tipuan cahaya. Ulrich ingin Eloisa menendang untuknya"

Levi mengangguk, ia sudah sering merasakan tendangan Eloisa saat tidur bersama. Tapi Ulrich sepertinya jarang mendapatkan keberuntungan itu. "sudah berhasil?"

Bibir Ulrich menekuk, "belum" kemudian Ulrich menaruh tangannya pada perut Petra, "ayo Eloisa, kakak ingin merasakan-mu"

Petra tertawa melihat usaha Ulrich. Kemudian Petra terkesiap, "Ulrich cepat!" Petra berteriak

Petra memegang tangan Ulrich dan menaruhnya di atas perutnya, "papa! Eloisa menendang Ulrich" sahutnya bersemangat, kemudian Ulrich mendekatkan diri pada mama-nya dan mencium tempat dimana ia merasakan Eloisa bergerak.

Levi benar-benar menyesal mengapa ia dulu menjadi egois, mementingkan diri sendiri dan meninggalkan Petra dan Ulrich. Dan sekarang ia baru menyadari bahwa memiliki keluarga adalah hal yang paling indah dan paling berharga. Kehangatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya baru tercapai sekarang, kehangatan untuk ketenangan jiwa. Ia bersyukur akhirnya ia memiliki happy ending dan masih berjodoh dengan Petra. Dan jodohnya tidak berakhir sampai disini. Lalu Levi bersumpah akan melindungi keluarganya dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Petra, Ulrich dan Eloisa, anak masa depannya.

.

.

.

 **E N D**

* * *

kyaaaaa author bejad! gomen, tapi dari awal fic Frame emang udah rated M kan :D bayaran untuk Petra dan Levi yang sudah berpisah bertahun-tahun.

akhirnya End dengan Happy Ending, dan author sudah tidak punya utang untuk update lagi hehhe. Terima kasih yang sudah mengikuti multi chapter ini dan berbagi suka dukanya (lebay thor).

oke, semoga bertemu dengan Fic author yang lain. **Dan jangan lupa REVIEW-nya ya, soalnya berarti banget buat author. Terima kasih, salam hangat bye~**


End file.
